Slushie
by Chuquita
Summary: It's that time of year again! Christmas! Two years have passed since Goggie's arrival and Vejitto has decided to throw him a surprise party! But what happens when the fusions are thrown for an even bigger surprise, Goggie's parents! After Goggie hears abo
1. Happy Holidays to You

3:22 PM 12/14/2004  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from dbz movie #2 "The World's Strongest Man"  
__Kulilin: Gokuh...  
__Kulilin: Thaw me out, I'm freezing!!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: Ah, Movie 2. The SNOW movie!  
Vegeta: So that's why you used that one.  
Chuquita: I was this close to using _"Gokuh: Grow, Compliant Staff!!"_ cuz it made me laugh outloud while reading it, but didn't out of the double-sidedness of the phrase--which is why I think I laughed in the first place.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Funi's "Power pole extend" isn't much better...  
Goku: Heehee..nyou-bo!  
Chuquita: Welcome to fic 98, everybody! Only 2 more fics til #100!  
Goku: WHOOHOO!  
Chuquita: (clasps her hands together) I'm so excited! (to audiance) I had a hard time thinking up this title. I got a suggestion from mkh2 and from that suggestion I went to Microsoft Word's thesaurus to look up snow-related terms and came up  
with this! (points to title).  
Vegeta: "Slushie"?  
Chuquita: It's supposed to be spelled with a "y", but I like the "ie" better. Besides it reminds me of a combination of Slurpee and Icee--both of which are delicious treats with the consistancy of partially-melted snow! (grins)  
Vegeta: Ah.  
Chuquita: You know I haven't seen Movie 2 in FOREVER (I have it along w/movies 1 & 3 in a boxset upstairs) cuz its not on here like the later, yet-to-be-dubbed movies.  
Vegeta: (shrugs) I'm not in it, you're not missing anything.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ... (perks up) I think Kuririn did get partially frozen by these ice-rays the bad guys had.  
Goku: (nods) (clutches his head) I remember them! They're the ones who wanted to wanted to steal my body from me!  
Vegeta: !? (blinks) How would you do THAT?  
Goku: I am not sure...they never got that far.  
Chuquita: And that's cuz Goku's "The World's Strongest Man"!  
Goku: :)  
Vegeta: (grumbles) ...  
Chuquita: Anyways! Today's fic, while involving Goku and Veggie, stars their two fusion-babies, Vejitto and Gogeta!  
Gogeta: HOORAY!  
Vejitto: (grins) Happy to be back, Chu!  
Goku: (gushes) Goggie 'n Ji-chan! (glomps them both) It's so nice to see you a-gain!  
Chuquita: For those who don't know, Goggie was introduced in the 2nd Christmas Special, "Jingle Bells".  
Gogeta: (grins) I was so Veggie-ish back then..  
Vejitto: (nods, nostalgic) That you were.  
Chuquita: It was also the first and only time Goggie's timeline's Goku and Veggie were seen. (grins) But in this fic they return and we find out what they've been up to in the past two years! We also might meet Goggie's timeline's Vejitto!  
Vejitto: Another me?  
Chuquita: Mmm-hmm! And now on with the fic!

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: A Party for Goggie! l The Impossible Christmas List l Free l Sneaky l Behold the Power of Chocolate l Enter Goku l Decorational help l Keeping Distracted l Happy Anniversary of Being Here, Goggie! l Unexpected Surprise l Turles Learns of Mistletoe l Where have you been these past 2 years?! l Don't Leave, Goggie! Vejitto's Distraction Plan! l Two Veggies are Better than One l Snow-Fusions l Beware the Veggies! l **

dl

/dl

**Summary**: It's that time of year again! Christmas! Two years have passed since Goggie's arrival and Vejitto has decided to throw him a surprise party! But what happens when the fusions are thrown for an even bigger surprise--Goggie's parents! After Goggie hears about all the wonderful things that have happened in his now-safe timeline, will he decide to go back with his parents and meet his "real" niichan for the first time? And what does Vejitto himself have to say about all this? Meanwhile, Goku tries to cheer up a depressed Veggie with a trip to buy the little ouji the ultimate Christmas present? Will Goku be able to succeed in his quest in finding the best gift ever for Veggie? In addition, Turles learns about mistletoe and its various uses in order to plot several evil deeds!

dl

/dl

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You have a lot going on in this one.  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Hah...I know. (points into the distance) OFF WE GO! TO THE FIC!  
Goku: YAY!

* * *

" Hmmhmmhmm, lalala, jingle all the way! " Vejitto hummed as he taped one side of the "Happy 2 Year Anniversary, 

Goggie!" banner that hung near the top of the kitchen wall.

" Wow..two year anniversary, huh. " Raditsu, who was holding up the other side of the banner, said. Vejitto tossed

him the tape and Raditsu taped his side to the wall.

" Mmm-hmm! " the portara fusion nodded contently.

" ...of what? "

" WAHHH! " Vejitto fell over in mid-air, " Of Goggie arriving in this timeline, Uncle Ditsu! " he sweatdropped. The

fusion paused, " What did you think I meant? "

" Well, at first I thought it was Gogeta's birthday...but then when you pulled out the banner... " the larger

saiyajin trailed off, " Wait, what do you mean "arriving in this timeline"? "

" Oh, Goggie's not from this timeline, just like Mirai. Only they're not from the same timeline either. " Vejitto

pulled out a package of balloons and opened it, " You see, in this timeline, after I died from letting down my ki-shield

inside Buu, Mommy and Toussan were split back apart. A while later, they had the chance to refuse using the fusion dance. "

he nodded, " In this timeline, Toussan was unable to persuade Mommy to refuse, but in Goggie's timeline, he was! " the fusion

grinned.

" How did ototochan do that? " Raditsu asked.

" Ah---... " Vejitto started off, then his expression went blank, " I actually have no idea. " he laughed.

" GAH!? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" I guess we're both a lil uninformed, huh Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto chirped, blowing up a large red balloon.

" Yeah... " Raditsu scratched the back of his head, " Huh. And all this time I thought ototochan and Vegeta randomly

decided to have a second "fusion-baby". " he smiled, " I had no idea Gogeta was--- "

" --HERE! HI Goggie! " Vejitto said happily as the dance fusion walked by them.

Raditsu quickly whipped around and gawked to see all the decorations for the surprise party--including the huge

banner--had suddenly disappeared.

" Hi Jitto and Uncle Ditsu! " Gogeta said, carrying a large fish over his shoulder, " How are you today? "

" Great! " Vejitto grinned, then whipped out a small piece of paper, " Goggie, could you do something very important

for me? "

" Hai! " Gogeta nodded determindly.

" I need you to pick up the items on this list. " he held the paper out towards him, " It's for a cake. " Vejitto

said with a sneaky smile on his face.

" A cake? " the slightly-younger fusion gushed, " I luv cakes, Jitto! " Gogeta took the paper from him.

" You know which store right? "

" Mmm-hmm! " he nodded contently, " HERE! " Gogeta chucked the large fish into Vejitto's arms, " Hold my fish! "

" Oh-kay! " Vejitto said as if it were an everyday occurance, " See you in a bit, Goggie! " he waved, watching the

dance fusion dash out to the front door.

" Bye Jitto! " he left, closing the door behind him.

Vejitto and Raditsu stood there in silence.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ▫WHEW▫! " the portara fusion plopped onto his rear end, " Tricking Goggie's way too hard! " he groaned, then

smiled tiredly over at Raditsu, " Goggie and I can practically read each other's minds so I had to put up a bunch of mental

barriers just now so he wouldn't find out...and I normally don't practice at mental barriers at all. " Vejitto stood back up.

" But--what about the decor-- "

Vejitto tugged at a kitchen-doorway-patterned loop and let go, causing it to swing upwards like a windowblind to

reveal the real kitchen, " Ta-DA! " he beamed.

" ... " Raditsu stared upward in disbelief, " I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this stuff... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmm. " Goku smiled as he sat on his bed with his Christmas List and pencil in-hand, _::Things I want for Christmas:_

_By Son Goku.__ 5) Lots of tasty snacks, 4) To be able to go over to Veggie's house anytime I wanted, 3) No more Rules,_

_2) To be happy, 1) For Veggie to be happy.::_ the large saiyajin's tail wagged behind him, then stopped, " Ohhh..I can't show

this to Chi-chan, she'll get mad at me. " he pouted in realization and stuck the list under his pillow, " I wonder what

Veggie's doin' right now? " he flopped backward onto his pillow and pouted, " Veggie's ki is still sad...he must've been

really upset, it's been a whole week now. " Goku glanced outside at his window. It was windy out and lightly snowing, " I

wonder if Veggie knows its snowing? " he glanced over at the door to his room, which had been locked from the outside.

Chi-Chi had been shaken by the emotional repercussions on both saiyajin by what had started as a prank to 'stop' the ouji's

"advances" on "Goku-san" once and for all. Out of fear of having them seek non-platonic comfort in each other she decided to

keep Goku from leaving the house for an entire week. While a mere locked door wasn't really going to be able to keep Goku

inside, Chi-Chi did know that he would stay there simply because sneaking out of the house to go see Vegeta was against rule

#27. And Goku never disobeyed The Rules.

Goku crossed out another number on the calender in his room and smiled to see his sentence was over. He had spent

the previous Veggie-less week training, sparring with Goten, and drawing little plushie-like Veggie-doodles all over his

diary, " And now I can finally go see Veggie again! " he gushed excitedly.

" Hey Goku-sa! " Chi-Chi shouted from downstairs. Goku instantly froze in place, " Get your coat on! I need you to

come with me to the mall and hold the packages for me. "

" But-- " he stuck his head out the bedroom door. Chi-Chi looked up at him.

" Yes? " she sighed, folding her arms.

" I, well..I don't really wanna go to the mall right now. " the large saiyajin avoided eye-contact.

" Why not? "

" ...Veggie? " Goku glanced back at her, nervous.

" What did he call you about THIS time? "

" Veggie didn't call me--it's just, umm...my Veggie-less week is over and I'd like to go see 'n be with Veggie now

cuz I miss him so very much and Veggie was so sad and hurt when I left 'n I just want Veggie to be happy, Chi-chan. " he

tried to explain.

" You can go see "Veggie" when you're done carrying the gifts for me. I need someone to help me out at the mall,

Goten's too little to carry a gigantic pile of gifts and still be able to navigate himself around the mall. And as much as I

hate to admit it there are just some things too heavy for me to carry. " Chi-Chi told him.

" But what about Gohan? "

dl

/dl

" Ahhhhh.. " Gohan sighed, he and Videl equally content as they sat on the couch their apartment's living room, a

fireplace infront of them and a mini Christmas-tree in the corner of the room. It was nice, quiet, and his mother wasn't

shouting orders at him like a drill sergant, " This is the best Christmas EVER. " he smiled.

" Aw Gohan-kun. "

He and Videl happily clinked their glasses of hot cocoa together. Gohan took a sip.

dl

/dl

" Gohan doesn't live here anymore so he's out of my hands. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " A fact I would be slightly

upset about if I didn't know he and Videl were going to have my many future grandchildren for us! " she grinned.

" Oh. " Goku nodded.

" Now go get your coat, scarf, gloves, mittens, boots, and hat on and come on down. " Chi-Chi instructed.

Goku waddled back into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He looked around uneasily, then lifted his

fingers to his forehead, " Please forgive me Chi-chan, but I gotta see my Veggie! He NEEDS me!" and with that he teleported

out of sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You're sure that grocery list will keep Gogeta busy long enough for us to finish, huh. " Raditsu said in awe as he

picked another item up out of the box.

Vejitto grinned and nodded, " Positive! Goggie luvs chocolate, candy, and sweet pastry and non-pastry treats. Once

he hits the eisle of shiny candy he'll easily give us another half hour. "

dl

/dl

_:::Gogeta stood before the 12 foot tall sugar-coated fountain that glistened in the sunglight while gobs of milk_

_chocolate__ erupted out of its nozzle and into the fountain's pool while eisles of sugar-loaded candies and treats rested upon_

_either__ side of it, beckoning the fusion to take a bite or two or three. Gogeta clasped his hands together with delight and in_

_hungered__ awe, " OOOoooh... ":::_

dl

/dl

" ... " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" HELLO EVERYBODY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! " Goku happily exclaimed, appearing infront of them, " I can't be-lieve it I

actually made it back to Veggie's house unseen! YAY! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Is that wrong? " he contemplated.

" TOUSSAN! " Vejitto gave him a quick glomp, " How are you! "

" We haven't seen you in over a week, ototochan. Where WERE you? " Raditsu gawked.

Goku flushed with embarassment, " Chi-chan wouldn't let me leave the mountain for a week cuz she was a-fraid that if

I were to go see Veggie and comfort him it would lead to non-platonic desires between us. " he twiddled his thumbs.

" She brought it on herself...doing that to Vegeta. " Raditsu shook his head, " Either way it makes no sense to

punish YOU for it! "

" But, I'm the one who put the Tummy3000 on Veggie in the first place. If I hadn't-- "

" --Chi-Chi **tricked** you into doing that. It's not your fault, Toussan. " Vejitto patted him on the shoulder.

Goku thought for a moment, " Is Veggie feeling any better? " he asked.

" Yup! " the portara fusion nodded, " At least he seems to be. " he paused, " 'Course Mommy changes the subject

whenever you try to bring the topic of his almost-3rd-fusion-baby up, but other than that Mommy seems back to normal. "

" He always reacts this way when he gets really emotionally upset, he has since he saw Bejito-sei blow up. " Raditsu

frowned, " Its a defense mechanism. " he pointed to his head.

" Poor little Veggie. " Goku pouted, then perked up, " Well that's why I'm here! To cheer Veggie up! " he said

happily and made his way to the stairs.

" OH! Toussan wait! " Vejitto dashed to the staircase.

" Hm? "

" When you're done cheering Mommy up, do you think you could come down here and surprise Goggie with us? It's his 2nd

Anniversary of meeting us! " he grinned.

" GASP! Goggie's anniversary? " Goku said with surprise, " Oh my! I cannot believe I forgot all about it! "

" Well, actually it was last Wednesday. " Vejitto's face flushed red with embarassment, " But I got so caught up in

the whole "I'm going to be a big brother TWICE" thing that it sorta just skipped my mind. "

" And Gogeta's. " Raditsu pointed out.

" Yeah. " he grinned cheesily.

" Well you can count on me, Ji-chan! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, " And maybe, if I get Veggie to feel better enough,

he'll come say surprise with us! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm...you know this lab is a lot bigger than I previously thought. " Vegeta murmured as he wandered around inside

it. The ouji had been uneasy about confronting Goku about the 'tummy' incident after he left and decided to deter his

attention to non-kaka-related things while not busy training. This meant following random members of the household around

Capsule Corp. He'd actually learned bits of trivia through this, like that the time machine could pick up radio stations from

any time period while in the timestream, that he could defeat Trunks and Goten at their Budoukai videogame with his eyes

closed and simply listening to the sounds of it, that Bunni had an extension in the oven that when pulled out could hold 10

trays of cookies on it--apparently Goku's cookie limit as a child.

And now he stood before one of the walls in the deeper part of Bulma's lab. A wall that held jars of various bodily

fluids of those she gave check-ups to because they didn't want to go to the hospital or, in Goku's case, had a fear of the

hospital.

There were four sections on the wall, one for Goku, Vejitto, Gogeta, and himself. Currently the small saiyajin was

staring at Goku's, " Wow. How did you get all these fluids out of Kakarrotto without him running away? "

" Hn? " Bulma looked up from her computer work and sweatdropped to see Vegeta across the room, " Vegeta what are you

doing in here? "

Vegeta picked up the first small jar containing a blood sample, " Trying to push Kakarrotto-related thoughts out of

my mind so I can completely regain my calm sense of composure before the holidays offically arrive. "

Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him, " Holida---OHMYGODCHRISTMAS?! " she bolted to attention.

The ouji sweatdropped, " Please tell me you didn't just say that in a way to lead me to believe you forgot it was

coming up? "

" ...Vegeta what's today? "

" The 17th. "

Bulma paled, " Umm, Vegeta could you excuse me for a moment. " she said with a nervous laugh, then rushed upstairs,

closing the door behind her.

Vegeta chuckled, " Well this is certainly going to be an interesting Christmas. " his eyes scanned across the wall at

Goku's jars full of liquids. Vegeta's face turned a pale blue at the one on the end, " She has KAKA-SEEDS in here?! " the

ouji jumped back in fright only to have his back slam into something warm and squishy.

A kaka-germ fell onto his nose, " Haha! " the little germ laughed.

Vegeta pulled out his peasant-repel and sprayed the germ off his nose, " Kakarrotto. " he looked up.

" Hi Veggie. " Goku smiled warmly at him.

The ouji's face flushed red and he bounced away from the larger saiyajin, " Yes. Hi. "

" Veggie. I wanted to say I am really REALLY sorry about what happened and if Veggie needs a nice long warm hug that

I'd be willing to-- "

" --hey I'm fine! " Vegeta held his hands up, " No need to platonically embrace me or anything. " the ouji laughed

nervously.

" But Veggie you looked so hurt when I left! "

" And now I'm not. " he said, " I'm alright Kakarrotto, really. I just pushed it to the back of my subconsious mind

where I keep all the emotional pain and loss I've been dealt with since I was kidnapped by Freeza. " Vegeta said

nonchalantly, " Now, what have you come here for? "

" Umm, I did come here to give Veggie e-motional and physical comfort, but now that I know that Veggie's alright

_::Even though I do not completely believe it::_ I was wondering if he could come help me help Ji-chan set up for Goggie's

surprise party--and then I can take Veggie somewhere to..buy him a special present? "

" A "special present". " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" The best present EVER, Veggie! " Goku bent down to his height and stared at him intently. He grabbed the ouji's

hands, " I really want you to be happy. " he whispered.

" Ah ha. Hahaha. " the bright red, glowing saiyajin quickly yanked his hands out of Goku's grip, " Th--that's nice

Kakarrotto MAN is it hot down there how about we go upstairs and get something to eat! "

" YEAH! Delicious snacks for Veggie 'n me! " the larger saiyajin gushed, instantly perking up again, " That sounds

GREAT Veggie! " Goku chirped.

" Heh. " Vegeta smirked and started up the stairs, " Now THAT'S my peasant. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, lalalalala, lalalala, la la la la! " Gogeta sang as he walked down the street back

to Capsule Corp dragging a shopping cart behind him full of the items on Vejitto's list along with a few treats for himself.

The dance fusion walked up the driveway and to the front door to see Vejitto standing there infront of it, doing his best to

keep from grinning.

" Hi Goggie! "

" HI Jitto—! " Gogeta replied, " I got your snacks! " he held out the three plastic bags full of the items from the

list.

" Hee—..thank you, haha, Goggie.. "

Gogeta tilted his head.

" Would you like to come in? " Vejitto stiffled another chuckle of excitement.

" Oh-kay! "

Vejitto grabbed the doorknob and swung the front door open to reveal an 8 foot tall chocolate cake.

" ▫DA NA NA NA NA NA▫! " music exclaimed.

" WOW! " Gogeta gasped.

" HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GOGGIE! " Vejitto whipped out a birthday party hat and plunked it on the slightly younger

fusion's head.

" You remembered! " Gogeta grinned, coming inside and staring in awe at the many birthday-esque decorations in the

living room.

" Heee—— silly Goggie! I wouldn't forget the day we met you--even though it was last week--but look at all the fun

and festivities! " Vejitto pointed inside.

Gogeta took a whiff of the cake, " I was wondering why you had a mental barrier up before I left. "

" You two don't use mental barriers? " Vegeta poked his head out of the kitchen while holding a tray of cookies.

" TOUSSAN! " Gogeta zipped over to him, " You don't look lost and confused anymore! That's GREAT! " he glomped onto

Vegeta tightly, then looked over his shoulder, " Ooh, cookies! " Gogeta took three and promptly ate them. He let go of

Vegeta, " Mmm, Toussan makes the best cookies EVER! "

" I wasn't lost and confused. " Vegeta muttered, " Just a little bewildered. "

Vejitto plopped himself down at a spare seat at the table, " Uncle Ditsu and I decorated and then got everyone

together to celebrate! " he motioned to the group at the table that consisted of basically everyone who lived in the house

and Goku; Bulma, Mirai, Trunks, Bura, Vegeta, Bunni, Dr. Briefs, Scratch--Dr. Briefs's cat, and Raditsu who had come over to

help Vejitto.

Gogeta smiled contently, then paused, " Hey, where's Tur--mmph?! " Vegeta slapped his hand over the dance fusion's

mouth.

" Shhh! Don't jinx it! I haven't seen him all day and I'm HAPPY that I haven't seen him all day because I am not yet

completely back into the mental state of which I can deal with him and not lose parts of my sanity in the process. " Vegeta

whispered loudly at him.

" ? " Gogeta blinked.

" Happy ANNIVERSARY, Gogeta! "

Vegeta froze.

Gogeta turned around to see Turles standing there smirking and holding out a package, " A present! " he took it,

" Thank you Turles! " he ripped it open and gasped, " SNOWBOOTS! " the fusion held out a pair of dark blue snowboots.

" Now all you need is some snow. " Vegeta chuckled, then glanced outside and let out a yelp to see a foot of snow

suddenly on the ground where grass had been a second ago while more of it fluttered down from the sky, " ACK!? " he turned

incrediously to the fusions.

" :) " Vejitto and Gogeta grinned at him.

" Ah..hai. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

Gogeta plunked his snow boots on and got to his feet, " Come Jitto! Let's go play in the snow! "

" YEAH! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air.

" But--the party--and the cake-- " Raditsu said, confused.

" We could have a snow picnic and eat the food outside! " Vejitto said.

" With snow chairs and snow-tables and plates! " Gogeta whipped out several paper plates.

" Why not use snow-plates too? " Bulma asked.

" Hahaha! Aw Bulma that's silly! If we used snow-plates the food would get cold. " Gogeta nodded.

Bulma sweatdropped, baffled.

The fusions each took a plate of food and then headed outside.

" See you when we come back for seconds! " Vejitto waved and with that they left the house.

" Huh. " Vegeta said, then took a cookie off his tray for himself only to see a hand on the cookie three cookies

away from it, " ? " he turned to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there.

Vejitto put the cookie in his mouth, " Mmm—— " he chewed.

" We're back for seconds. " Gogeta grinned cheesily and he and Vejitto held out their plates.

" ... " Vegeta stared at them, then sighed and held out the tray of cookies, which the two fusions quickly divvied up

between them.

" Thank you Mommy! "

" Thank you Toussan! " they smiled, then dashed back outside.

Vegeta sighed.

" So? Ready to take revenge? "

" Eh?! " Vegeta turned to Turles, " Revenge? On what? "

" Chi-Chi for tricking you. I mean you WERE sobbing the entire night after she took Kakarrotto home and everyone

else went bed. " he folded his arms.

Goku sniffled, " Veggie was CRYING? "

" I WAS NOT! " Vegeta's face turned bright red. He whipped back to face Turles, " Don't tell him that! "

" Maybe you should give Vegeta-san that "nice **long** warm" comfort hug after all. He doesn't want to admit it but he

really needs one especially from YOU. " Turles said to his fellow type-3 saiyajin.

Goku thrust his arms out at Vegeta and wiggled his fingertips with anticipation, " :) "

" ▫Ulp▫. " Vegeta gulped.

" Unless of course you'd rather hear my plan. " he said casually.

A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead, " Fine! Come here! " he dragged Turles into the hallway.

" I'll be waiting for you Veggie! " Goku called out to him, cheerful.

" Now, you were saying? " Vegeta groaned, exasperated.

" I've decided we should inact revenge upon Chi-Chi by barracading her into her own house with snow. " Turles nodded,

" I myself have a shovel I purchased recently at a nearby store. " he whipped out the red-handled silver shovel.

" You mean, trapping Onna in her own house over the holidays so that she not only misses Christmas but Kakarrotto and

I are free to enjoy said gift-giving holiday however we please; Onna-free? "

" Exactly. " Turles nodded.

" ...that actually sounds like a rather ingenius idea. " Vegeta smirked and rubbed his hands together.

" Why thank you. " Turles replied, " ..what holiday? "

Vegeta fell over, " WAH!? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmm— hot cocoa is even better outside in the snow, Jitto! " Gogeta grinned as he took another sip.

" And all these pastries you bought at the store are freshly-baked! " Vejitto happily added.

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " a bright light exploded from beside them.

" AHHH! "

" AHHH! " the fusions covered their eyes as if avoiding a taiyo-ken.

" What was THAT?! " Gogeta gawked.

" I only know one thing that can cause THAT kind of bright light to appear out of nowhere. " Vejitto said, " And

that's the-- "

" --time machine? "

" GASP! " they gasped to see what looked like Vegeta and Goku sitting in the time machine that was now on the

front-yard of Capsule Corp. This Vegeta was wearing his saiyajin armor over his usual training uniform along with his royal

red cape, and Goku was wearing his saiyajin armor and a vaguely familiar hat on his head.

" Hey! It's Toussan and Mommy! " Vejitto chirped.

" Have you come from the future to warn us of oncoming danger? " Gogeta happily added.

" No actually. " Vegeta hopped out of the time machine and Goku followed him, " Infact we're not even FROM this

timeline. " he explained to them, then glanced over at Gogeta, " I'm surprised you didn't recognize us, son? "

Gogeta's eyes widened, " Toussan? "

" Eh? " Vejitto whipped his head in Gogeta's direction.

" TOUSSAN! " Gogeta gushed and glomped onto him, " How ARE you Toussan how have you been I haven't seen you and

Kaasan in such a long time--KAASAN! " he let go of Vegeta, sending the ouji into a dizzy spiral as zipped over and glomped

onto Goku instead, " I missed you TOO, Kaasan! "

Goku patted the dance fusion on the head, " Nanka po wa, Goggie-kun. " he smiled.

" ? " Vejitto cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh, did I tell you? Kakarrotto's learned saiyago and now that's practically almost all he speaks. " Vegeta

boasted.

" Veggie-sama's GREAT at teaching his native language! " Goku said in english.

" "Veggie-sama"? " Vejitto repeated, then sweatdropped, " Maybe I should call Mommy out here--this'd cheer him up

REAL fast. "

" Oh do that! " Vegeta grinned, " So many WONDERFUL things have happened to Kakarrotto and I since we returned to

our timeline that I would very much enjoy sharing it with you. "

" Um, oh-kay. " Vejitto headed back inside, then froze when he was a foot away from the door. It just hit him where

he recognized the hat Gogeta's Goku was wearing, _::It's the SERVANT-MAID hat!!::_ " OhHHHhhhh... " he turned pale green and

shuddered.

" Jitto? You alright? " Gogeta called out to him, worried.

" Ah--I'm fine Goggie! Really! " Vejitto laughed, then went inside, " Oh BOY... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...and then you unwrap the presents with your name on them. " Vegeta finished.

" Ahh... " Turles said, enlightened.

" ▫HUP▫! " a box of Christmas decorations was chucked before them.

" Well, there's one. " Bulma dusted her arms off as she stared into the closet in the hallway full of decorations.

" I still think you should give your work a break. You know you're working too hard when you forget CHRISTMAS. "

Vegeta said, " I mean, I can PARTIALLY understand forgetting my birthday a couple months ago, but Christmas? "

Bulma sighed as she opened the box she'd gotten out of the closet, " I know, I work too hard, I work too much, and I

don't spend as much time with you as I'd like to. "

" What's my favorite desert food? "

" Ah---OHHHH! " Bulma hung her head and groaned, " Chocolate-chip cookies? "

" That's me. " Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie's is strawberry ice-cream with lots and lots and lots of whipped cream on

top! " he said cheerfully.

" See! Even Goku spends more time with you than I do! "

" Kakarrotto doesn't have a job. It's only natural he'd have more free time than you. "

" I spend MY free time with Veggie! " Goku grinned.

Turles rubbed his snow-shovel. Vegeta glanced over at him for a second, then back at Goku, " Kakarrotto do you happen

to have a snow-shovel I could borrow? "

Goku whipped out a 12 foot tall one, " Will this do, Veggie? "

Vegeta's eyes widened at the sheer size of it, " Perfect. " he smirked and rubbed his hands together.

" Hm.. " Goku looked down at the box and decided to help Bulma unpack it. He took out a small container of Christmas

tree ornaments, then gasped at the item he pulled out next, " MISTLETOE! "

" !? " Vegeta froze in place, his face went a stark white and the entire surrounding area darkened with clouds of

doom hanging over his head.

" ... " Turles looked back and forth between the object Goku was holding and Vegeta's reaction. He grinned, " I think

I'm gonna like THIS holiday. " he walked up to Goku, " Say Kakarrotto, what's that you're holding which is causing such a

severe reaction of fear to strike Vegeta-san's heart? "

" Oh, this is mistletoe! " Goku smiled contently, " When you get caught underneath it with someone, you're supposed

to kiss 'um. But--but I'm not allowed to kiss cuz its against rule #3 so I give platonic smooches instead. "

" Really? There's a difference? "

" Uh-huh. " Goku nodded.

" You know, Kakarrotto, I'm not sure I could tell the difference between a kiss and platonic smooch. " he picked up

the still-frozen-in-place Vegeta and plunked the little ouji before him, " How about you use Vegeta-san to show me? "

" YEAH! " Goku gushed.

" NO!! " Vegeta shouted suddenly, gaining his wits back.

" But I can't show you a kiss cuz its I'm not allowed to. " Goku shook his head.

Vegeta let out a sigh of relief, " Thank God--- "

" ▫Smooch▫! " something wet and warm plunked itself against the ouji's cheek.

" ... " Vegeta's entire body turned bright red. His eyes rolled back in his sockets and he hit the floor unconsious,

" ▫THUMP▫! "

Turles and Goku stared down at the ouji on the floor.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I REALLY like Christmas! " Turles grinned wickedly.

" I feel tingly. " Goku's cheeks flushed, " It has been a long long while since I got to do that. "

" Try it again. "

" Maybe I should wait til Veggie wakes up. "

" Aw its oh-kay, do it now. I think he likes it anyway. " Turles smirked.

" Don't ENCOURAGE him! Mistletoe scares Vegeta! " Raditsu exclaimed while in the middle of eating some of the giant

chocolate cake, " Indirectly of course--but still! "

Goku picked the little ouji up off the ground, " Maybe I smooched Veggie too hard? " he wondered, confused.

" He'll be fine. " Bulma sprayed the ouji's cheek with peasant-repel.

" I still don't see why you use that stuff on him. It's purely natural back on Bejito-sei for germs to get swapped

back and forth while in physical contact with another saiyajin. " Turles shrugged.

" You haven't seen the possible-future yet, have you? " Bulma said.

" No...why? "

" Toussan! Mommy! " Vejitto dashed into the room and screeched to a halt. Goku was standing there holding a now

semi-consious Vegeta in his arms while Bulma watched cautiously over the little ouji and Turles smirked. Vejitto let out

a mental sigh of relief, _::It feels so much better with Toussan as Toussan and Mommy as Mommy.::_ he nodded.

" Huh? " Vegeta's eyes opened almost all the way this time, " Wha happened? "

" Veggie fainted but he's oh-kay now. " Goku said.

Vegeta froze and looked up to see the larger saiyajin smiling cheerfully at him, then looked down to see Goku was

also holding the smaller saiyajin in his arms, " ...what am I doing up here? " he asked, nervous.

" Veggie fainted so I picked him up and put him on the couch to rest! " Goku chirped.

" Son-kun, you never set him down..you're still holding him. " Bulma said, uneasy.

" Oh! " Goku said, " Well that's good too! "

" You're not going to let me down right away, are you, Kakarrotto? "

" Maybe! " Goku happily exclaimed.

" ... " Vegeta's face was turning red again.

" Hey Mommy! Goggie and I found something outside that we think will cheer you up--if only momentarily! " Vejitto

spoke up.

" Really? " Vegeta said, intrigued. He tried to hop out of Goku's arms, to no avail. Vegeta sighed, " Kakarrotto?

Could you PLEASE set me down? "

" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku smiled warmly and plopped Vegeta back down on his feet.

" You might wanna put a coat on Mommy, its really cold out-- " Vejitto turned, then paused to see Gogeta and his

parents setting up what looked like a slide-show projector in the middle of the living room, " --nevermind! " he grinned,

" Mommy, Toussan, meet Goggie's Mommy and Toussan who you all met momentarily 2 years a-go! "

Vegeta stared at the other him in the room along with the other Goku. He smirked fondly, the fact that they were in

saiyajin armor instead of gi's suggested he was the platonic-seme in Gogeta's timeline, " So? What are you doing? " he asked

Gogeta's Vegeta.

" Setting up for the slide-show. " Vegeta G replied, then smirked, " There are certain aspects of my life within the

past two years that I feel can only correctly be conveyed through slide-show form. "

" It's that good, huh? " Vegeta said, surprised.

" Mmm! " he smiled, " Now if you'll all come over here and sit down, Kakarrotto and I will begin. "

Vegeta noticed Goku G, in addition to his saiyajin armor, had the servant-maid hat plopped upon his head, " Ahh, now

there's something I haven't seen in a while that reminds me of how my platonic semeness used to go unquestioned. " he

sighed in happy nostalgia.

Goku G smiled back at him, then glanced over at Goku who stared at the hat in utmost horror.

" It burns! It burns like hot white fire! " he exclaimed in fright, covered his eyes, and looked away.

" It is not that bad. " Goku G sweatdropped.

" What is that on your head? " Turles asked him.

" Who are you? " Goku G tilted his head.

" ... " Vegeta blinked, then turned to his counterpart, " I want your timeline and I haven't even seen the slideshow

yet. " he said sincerely.

" Gotta love the coming attractions. " Vegeta G grinned, then reached to shut the lights off, " Wait, who ARE you? "

he asked the other type-3 saiyajin in the room.

" My name is Turles--the EVIL type-3 saiyajin. A pleasure to meet you, alternate timeline Vegeta-san. " he shook his

hand.

" Huh. " Vegeta G looked at his hand, then shut the lights off, " That's strange. I've never met YOU before. "

" Now I really REALLY want your timeline. " Vegeta murmured, plopping onto the floor. Goku, who still hand his hands

over his eyes, plopped down beside him.

" First of all, I'd like to say hello to everyone, since Kakarrotto and I haven't seen most of you in over 2 years. "

" WHY IS HE WEARING THAT HAT! " Goku shakily pointed past Vegeta to Goku G, who was sitting on the other side of the

ouji, " If anything he should be wearing a pla-tonic oujo crown! "

" Oujo? " Goku G looked over at him, " What is an oujo? "

Vegeta turned to the larger saiyajin and promptly glomped him.

" OH! " Goku G's face turned bright pink, " Veggie-sama?! " he gasped.

" SAMA?! " Vegeta beamed with pride at the add-on title. He let go of Goku G, " REALLY? "SAMA"? " the ouji

practically gushed with excitement.

" I'm starting to not feel so bad about Vegeta and his "baby" anymore. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" WOW..."Veggie-SAMA".. " Vegeta said in awe.

" ▫Ahem▫. " Vegeta G coughed loudly, " Now, let's begin, shall we? " he held out a remote hit the red button. The

projector clicked to the first slide, which was on overhead view of Capsule Corp, " Not long after Kakarrotto and I

returned to our original timeline, Onna showed up. "

" ▫Click▫ " a shot of a drawing of an evil-looking Chi-Chi with glowing red eyes. The artwork was obviously Goku's

and Goku himself was jarred slightly by the picture.

" Onna of course was enraged that Kakarrotto prefered to live with me as my servant-maid. It was then that Kakarrotto

got upset at her over her attempted murder of Gogeta, Kakarrotto, and I while we were fused together earlier. He demanded a

seperation. "

" ▫Click▫ " a second drawing--this one of Goku pointing out the front door while Chi-Chi stood there with a doom

cloud over her head and Vegeta next to Goku with his arms pumped in the air in a "woot"-like fashion.

" Heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled.

" But I would never do that to Chi-chan. " Goku pouted.

" Things went along fairly well. One day while Kakarrotto and I were having lunch, Dende and Piccolo showed up

with Vejitto and explained that he had been created from our portara fusion, then asked if he could live at Capsule Corp

with us. We agreed that he could. "

" ▫Click▫ " a picture of the three saiyajin standing there smiling.

" More time passed, and as it did, Onna began to grow testy and upset that Kakarrotto hadn't returned home and taken

up a permanent residence in my room--platonically of course. "

" Of course. " the main timeline Vegeta agreed.

" Then one day, of which neither of us could be sure. Onna SNAPPED. " Vegeta G smirked, " That day in the middle of

my platonically-given massage session, she burst into the room wielding a CHAINSAW! "

" ▫Click▫ " a drawing of Vegeta laying on a bench, Goku standing beside him, and Chi-Chi holding a ridiculously

large chainsaw over her head.

" EEP! " Gogeta yelped.

" Vejitto was able to disarm her while I called the West City Sanitarium. The men in white coats came for Onna and

took her away to an asylum room--complete with padded walls! "

" ▫Click▫ " a drawing of an upset Chi-Chi sitting in a room wearing a straightjacket and looking annoyed.

" Which is where she remains to this day. " he nodded, " Meanwhile, Kakay and I have been living happily and

platonically ever after! "

" That we have! " Goku G added.

" ▫Click▫ " a picture of Goku, Vegeta, and Vejitto smiling again.

Turles stared at Goku's servant-maid outfit in the picture and snickered, " Huh, wow Vegeta-san, that outfit must

not leave much to your imagination, huh? "

" Hn. " a blushline appeared over Vegeta's nose.

" So where did you buy it? "

" I made it. "

Goku G flicked the lights on, revealing the group's reactions to their mini-film.

Vegeta looked impressed, Turles still taking in that Vegeta had created the uniform, Bulma shaking her head,

Gogeta smiling contently, and Goku and Vejitto with pale looks on their faces.

" And I could've had all that and more if only I had given into Kakarrotto's little kaka-giggle song and performed

the fusion dance with him inside Buu? " Vegeta murmured in shock.

" Something like that! " Vegeta G nodded in thoughtful reflection.

Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " Ohhh! "

" It's not like you could've known ahead of time, Vegeta. " Bulma told him.

" I WOULD like to live with Veggie... " Goku started out, smiling, " But not if I have to be Veggie's servant-maid

and wear that creepy outfit. "

" I don't wear it all the time. " Goku G looked over at him, " Most of the time I wear this! " he pointed to his

saiyajin armor, " And sometimes my gi and sometimes that outfit. "

" Oh.. " Goku tilted his head.

" I'd gotten so distracted with Kakarrotto's "Oujo" issue and then this recent attempted murder of my unquestioned

platonic semeness by Turles, Brolli, Onna, and random others that I'd nearly forgotten the entire "servant-maid" ordeal. "

Vegeta folded his arms.

Goku paled.

" Of course I'm completely over that-- "

Goku perked up and wagged his tail excitedly.

" --but congradulations for pulling it off! " he patted Vegeta G on the shoulder.

Goku sweatdropped.

" So, why did you suddenly de-cide to come back here? " Vejitto asked the alternate Goku and Vegeta.

" Actually, you--our timeline's you--overheard us talking about Gogeta one day and was shocked to learn he had a

brother. So we decided to come here and ask if Gogeta wanted to come back home with us. " Vegeta G explained.

" Home? " Gogeta said, surprised.

" Sure. It's much safer there now; and with Onna crazy and locked away, no one can hurt you. " he nodded.

" Is Chi-chan still around in this timeline? " Goku G asked.

" Oh yes, Onna's been around. " Vegeta said, glancing about. He patted his large shovel, " However I don't think

she'll be joining us this Christmas. Apparently she has other plans in mind. "

" Heh-heh-heh. " Turles snickered.

" ? " Goku looked over at them, confused, " What do you mean? Chi-chan said she was going to go Christmas shopping

and didn't say anything to me a-bout not coming to the party. "

" Don't worry Kakarrotto, we won't PHYSICALLY harm Onna, just the house! " Vegeta grinned excitedly. He turned to

his and Goku's counterparts, " Care to help me in a small act of revenge? "

" Upon Onna? Of course! " Vegeta G smirked, " I'd be delighted! "

" Great! " Vegeta clasped his hands together, " Now you'll each need a snow shovel... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" They've been in there for two HOURS now? What could two Vegetas possibly need to talk about for so long? " Bulma

gawked as she and the others, sans Turles who had mysteriously disappeared, sat around in the living room.

Goku glanced over at his counterpart, uneasy, " Umm, do you think you could take that hat off? It kinda makes me

queasy inside. " he pointed to his stomach.

" Queasy? " Goku G tilted his head.

The first Goku nodded quickly.

" Uh, oh-kay. " he did so and sat the hat down on his lap instead.

Vejitto glanced over at Gogeta, " You're not, really gonna go, are ya Goggie? "

" I dunno. " Gogeta shrugged, " It's not like it is something that you can de-cide right a-way. "

" Hm. Indeed. " Vejitto folded his arms, deep in thought, _::Goggie__ wouldn't really leave, right? If Goggie was gone_

_and__ I was the only fusion around everything would be so BORING! I wonder how the other me can take it? I know! I bet if I_

_can__ keep Goggie entertained enough he'll be way too content living here to want to go back to his orignal home! Besides,_

_going__ back there would mean he'd be in a timeline where a psychotic Chi-Chi could possibly get on the loose and try to chop_

_poor__ Goggie to pieces! And that would be terrible and heartwrenching::_ " Hmm! " he nodded, " Say Goggie wanna go outside

and build the biggest snow-fusions EVER? "

" Hai! " Gogeta grinned, " We could use spare-tires for eyes and use Bulma's enlarging machine to make huge carrots

and use some of the spare boulders in Dr. Brief's animal center for coal! " he happily rattled off, taking his sweater out

of the closet and exchanging it for his vest before he followed Vejitto outside. The snow was piling up heavily now.

" Be careful you guys, it's supposed to snow harder this evening. " Bulma called out to them.

" Don't worry Bulma! Jitto 'n I'll be fine! " Gogeta gave her an oh-kay sign, then pouted, " I just wish it wouldn't

get dark out so early. "

" Hai, 5pm is not bedtime at all. " Vejitto shook his head. He whipped out two carrots and a hoi poi capsule

containing the enlarging machine, " Let's go Goggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, Christmas Eve then? " Vegeta G said as he and Vegeta sat on the edge of the ouji's bed with several charts

and papers plotting their scheme out.

" Yes. It seems to be the best time to strike. That way it'll give Onna less of a leeway to escape intime for the

actual holiday. " Vegeta nodded. He stood up on his bed and made a fist, " While there is no way to take complete vengence

upon Onna for what she has done to me, causing her to miss out on a holiday that originates to the topic of babies is enough

to at least pacify my need for revenge against her. " he exclaimed overdramatically while a spotlight shone upon him.

" What did she do to you? " Vegeta G asked, " And what does it have to do with babies? "

" Ah-- " Vegeta froze in place, " I can't..tell you that. It was too bizarre a situation to begin with and I really

don't feel like talking about it. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ...is that a baby-carrier infront of your closet door? "

" NO! No...its a, snack-holder. Yes. A snack-holder. " he flipped it around to reveal it had three oranges and a

dozen wrapped candies along with a bag of cheese-doodles sitting in it. Vegeta took one of the oranges out and took a bite,

" Mmm, deli..de... " the ouji stared at the carrier and felt his chest knot up again. He whipped out his peasant-repel and

sprayed himself with it, instantly regaining his calm, " Delicious! " he piped up. Vegeta suddenly realized something,

" Hey, if you've been living with Kakarrotto for over two years now...why haven't you fallen victim to the kaka-germs?

You seem even more calm and composed than I do? "

" Oh, that. " Vegeta G smirked and whipped out his own bottle, who's liquid was purple as opposed to the orange

one Vegeta had in his hand, " That's because I happen to use **SUPER-MEGA-INDUSRTRIAL-STRENGTH PEASANT-REPEL!** " he grinned

boastfully, then slyly added, " For the Ouji who shares his bedroom with the peasantry. "

" ... " Vegeta stared at it, his eyes wide and sparkling, " Can I try that. " he said bluntly, pointing to it.

" No way! It's too strong for you. " Vegeta G sweatdropped.

" STRONG?! " the ouji gawked, " Who are you to tell me that I can't handle your super-mega-powerful-whatever! "

Vegeta said, insulted.

" I don't mean it that way. " he sweatdropped, " I mean....you know how when you get a headache, that there are

different levels of pain associated with said headache--that it varies from incident to incident? "

" Hai? " Vegeta folded his arms, listening.

" Well, for your "headache" you would take a single ibuprofen where I would need three. "

" So...it's just a stonger dose of peasant-repel? "

" Exactly. " Vegeta G smirked, " One spray is enough to keep all kaka-germs off and away from me for up to a week.

They can't stand the scent and either run away back onto Kakarotto, fall asleep once they reach my body and in their

unconsious state are unable to cause harm, or--in some rare cases--explode on contact. "

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, disturbed at that last part, " You know I've never seen a kaka-germ EXPLODE before. "

" You're lucky. It's not a pretty sight. " Vegeta G grimaced, " Anyway, you're too used to having a current number

of kaka-germs on your body. If I sprayed you and they left for several days or so you'd end up going into germ withdrawal,

an embarassing state in which your body desperately and passionately desires the warm, fuzzy feeling given off by the

kaka-germs to the point where you cling to your peasant's body and think up excuses to be held by him in order to strive

off the cravings. " his cheeks flushed red with embarassment.

" Oh GOD... " Vegeta flushed as well, " Wait, how do you know this? "

" I was Bulma's "guinia pig" while she experimented and tested the product for use. " he said casually.

" Ahhh.. " the ouji nodded.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" So? Shall we introduce ourselves to Onna before we implement the plan or do it without her knowledge. "

" As much as I'd like to meet her--seeing as its been over a year since my timeline's Onna has been taken away to

the mental hospital--I'd say the aspect of surprise would make it more entertaining. " Vegeta G nodded, " As long as we

get the 2nd kaka-spawn out of the house before we do so. "

" Goten--AAGH!? I forgot about him! " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " How am I--we--are we going to get

him out of his own house on Christmas Eve when he goes to sleep early to begin with! "

" We could have Trunks call him up and ask if he could come sleepover here at Capsule Corp for Christmas Eve. And

Kakarrotto could simply teleport outside in the the middle of the night. " Vegeta G said.

" Hai...I can see that. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, " You know, its not so bad having another me to talk to;

though the visual itself is kind of odd. "

" No problem. " Vegeta G shrugged, getting up off the bed.

" Say. One more question. " Vegeta asked.

" Yes? "

" Your Kakarrotto...does he, like being your servant-maid? "

" Hahahaha! " Vegeta G laughed, " I don't make Kakarrotto do any actual servant-maid chores, he just gets the title

and walks around in the uniform from time to time....and we give each other occational platonic-massages, but that's about

it. "

" It is a rather nice uniform... " Vegeta trailed off, smirking.

" That it is. " Vegeta G agreed without hesitation.

They both turned bright red.

" In a platonic manner of course! "

" Hai! Completey platonic. Purely platonic! "

" Not a single non-platonic kaka-related thought passed through either of our minds just now. "

" That is absolutely correct! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Jingle bells, jingle bells, hmmhmm all the way... " Chi-Chi hummed as she walked down the street towards Capsule

Corp while Goten happily jogged beside her. She had a large red wagon behind her carrying bags and boxes full of presents

she would soon wrap for and with her family members. She vaguely sensed Goku's ki at the building, which was why she was

heading there instead of going straight home--not to mention that it was starting to snow harder and Kinto'un wasn't big

enough to carry Chi-Chi, the wagon, and her presents. And she didn't want to have Goten strain himself by carrying

everything.

She was also worried about Goku. Her little "prank" had gotten blown way out of hand and scarred Vegeta far worse

than she had originally intended. The intent was to scare all non-platonic-thought related to Goku out of the ouji's mind,

not send him into a sobbing grief over the loss of a nonexistant baby. Chi-Chi groaned, unable to think of a way out of it.

She had almost bought Vegeta a present but decided against it. That Ouji had a far mushier center than Chi-Chi had

previously thought. "Apologizing" was simply out of the question. There was no way in this lifetime, timeline, or even

existance that SHE was going to apologize to the crazy, evil little Ouji who was probably plotting ot steal Goku away from

her for good at this very moment. Chi-Chi made a fist with her left hand while the right continued to drag the wagon along.

" Haha! I bet Trunks'll be really surprised to see me in the middle of the day like this! " Goten grinned as he

followed Chi-Chi along.

They turned down the corner and Chi-Chi got halfway up to the door when she froze in place. Beside her stood a boot.

A Vegeta-like boot. One that was at least 100 times bigger than the original. Chi-Chi turned her gaze upward and gasped to

see a huge snow-Vejitto and snow-Gogeta looming over her.

" HI Onna! " the huge snow-Gogeta chirped.

" How ya doing? " the equally-huge snow-Vejitto waved to her.

" o.O " Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched and she promptly fell backwards and into the snow, " ▫BOOF▫! "

The actual Vejitto and Gogeta each poked out of the top of their snow-selves, confused. They looked at each other and

happily shrugged, then pulled their upper-bodies back inside.

" Come Goggie! Let's go for a walk! " Vejitto said cheerfully, snow-Vejitto casually heading down into the street.

" The weather is nice and brisk, Jitto! " Gogeta grinned.

Goten watched the huge snow-fusions wander off, " WOW....I want a giant snow-me **too**. " he gushed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hahaha, this is gonna be the greatest igloo ever, Trunks! "

" Hey Goten could you hand me that block over there? "

" Wha-huh? " Chi-Chi's eyes flickered open. She sweatdropped to see there was now a thin layer of snow ontop of her,

" ACK!? " she bounced to her feet and brushed herself off, " What happened? "

" Kaasan! Come look at our igloo! " Goten said happily.

Chi-Chi turned to see Trunks and Goten working on a half-built igloo, " Wow, that's pretty good, Goten. "

" Hee— " the chibi grinned.

" I wonder if we should make a door or not. " Trunks put his hand on his chin.

" ........WAH! THE GIANT SNOW-DEMI-OUJIS! " Chi-Chi said suddenly, turning to where they had stood only to see a

large mound of untouched snow as though nothing had been there previous to the beginning of the storm, " What--then where

did they--? "

" --hey look Goggie! Chi-Chi woke up! "

She whipped around. Vejitto and Gogeta were on the roof of Capsule Corp putting up multicolored Christmas lights.

" Hi Onna! Haha, for a little while we weren't sure WHEN you were going to wake up. " Gogeta laughed, finishing the

lights on one of the floors and hopping down a floor to start the next one.

" But--wait where did your humongous snow-creations go! " she pointed at the spot on the lawn, confused and upset.

" ...our what? " Vejitto looked at her oddly.

" You know! Those huge snowmen of yourselves! The ones that talked! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You're not going to tell me and lead me into believing I'm going crazy, aren't you. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" :) " ▫

" :) " ▫

She sighed tiredly, " That's what I thought. "

" Hup! " Vejitto hopped down another floor.

" I'm going inside. " Chi-Chi grabbed her wagon and trudged forward.

" Better brace yourself! " Vejitto said in a sing-song voice, warning her.

" For what? "

" Several things. " Gogeta grinned in an almost Veggie-like manner.

" Hahaha. " Vejitto laughed at him.

" Hn. " she twitched, then ignored them and opened the door only to walk right into a large plastic lawn-balloon

which bounced her almost back out of the house, " WAHHH! " Chi-Chi nearly fell backwards but regained her balance, " What

the--?! "

" ▫Squeeeeeee▫ " the balloon squealed as air was released.

" Hi Chi-chan! " Goku's head poked out from behind the balloon he was hugging to release the air.

" Goku-san--what in the-- " it was then Chi-Chi noticed exactly what the balloon was of; a plushie-like Vegeta

wearing a santa-suit, though sans hat due to the way the ouji's hair was shaped, and holding a candy cane.

" Isn't it cute! I'm helping Bulma decorate for Christmas by blowing up this Veggie-balloon and putting it outside

on the front lawn! " Goku gushed, " Oh! And he lights up! Watch! " he dashed over to the wall and flicked a switch.

Instantly the insides of the Vegeta-balloon lit up, " Awww.. " Goku clasped his hands together.

" ... " Chi-Chi stood there with her jaw hanging open, " Well, I've officially seen everything. " she muttered in

disbelief, " Where did Bulma BUY that? "

" At the outer-space theme-park. " Goku said, " Remember? The one with all the Veggie-related merchandise that was

built early last year when everyone found out that Veggie was a space alien and we got captured and studied on and had to

escape? " he rattled off, " That park! "

" Oh. " Chi-Chi said, then got an sickening thought, " You ARE using an air-pump to blow that thing up, right? "

" Huh? "

" I mean, you're not doing doing it by..ah...cpr, hai Goku-san? "

" Hahaha! Silly Chi-chan of COURSE I have an air-pump! " Goku held it up, " The Veggie-balloon is too big for me to

blow up with my mouth without getting winded. Infact he's too big to finish being blown up in here so I think I'll be

taking him outside. " he threw the balloon over his shoulder while carrying the air-pump whose hose was connected to the

back of the balloon.

" Alright. Well, when you're done there I need you to teleport me home. " she said, trying to warm up. Chi-Chi

smirked, " I had a rather successful shopping day; meaning I have a lot of things to wrap. "

" If you wanna stay here at Veggie's I could help wrap. " Goku nodded.

" Well that's very nice of you Goku-san. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Wait, where's the Ouji? "

" Veggie? " Goku plopped the balloon down outside and set everything back up, " Oh he's still talkin' to himself. "

" Talking to-- " Chi-Chi scratched her head, then glanced over to notice a second Goku--this one in saiyajin armor--

happily walking past, " Goku-san? "

" !!! " the second Goku froze in terror at her voice. He turned ever so slightly to see her, then let out a shriek

and burst into a messy run, clumsily dashing up the stairs, flinging the door to Vegeta's room open and locking himself

inside before he let out a scream.

" ... " Chi-Chi stood there silently.

" Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, HEY! " Goku sang as he pumped up the balloon in-time with

the beat, " Dashing through the snow, on a one-horse open sleigh, over the hills we go, laughing all the way-- "

" --GOKU-SAN!! "

Goku faltered and accidently pressed down to hard on the pump, causing the Vegeta balloon to expand to twice its

original size. Goku sweatdropped at it, " Oops. " he set the pump down and went back inside, " Chi-chan? "

" Goku-san why is there another you in this house? "

" Another me? Haha! Chi-chan I do not know what you are talking about! " Goku grinned, _::Besides, Veggie said to_

_keep__ Goggie's parents a surprise til Christmas and that's what I shall do!::_ he nodded determindly.

" ...oh. " she said after a long pause.

Goku pulled his head back outside and gasped to see the balloon and pump no longer there, " GASP! Veggie-balloon?

Where ARE-- " Goku looked up in the sky. The now over-blown balloon was hovering over Capsule Corp like a small plane,

" --you. Hahaha! Aw Veggie balloon you're so silly! " he flew up to it, " Gotta let some more air out again, huh! "

Chi-Chi sat down on the living room couch, feeling terribly uneasy.

" Aw, there there Onna. "

She turned to face Vegeta, who was now seated beside her.

" The holidays...they're such a stressful time of year you know. " he smirked.

" Terribly stressful. "

Chi-Chi turned in the other direction to see Vegeta suddenly on the other side of her now, " ACK!? "

" How ya doin, Onna? " Vegeta G. waved to her, " Long time no see, eh? "

" Well, you seem back to your usual cheerful self. " she muttered.

" For the most part, yes. " Vegeta's voice came from behind her this time. She whipped around to see him there,

" However, what you've committed against me was quite an atrocity. " he frowned.

" ATROCITY?! It was a PRANK! " she gawked.

" It's not a "prank" once emotional attachment comes into play. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" So...if you became attached to even the mere idea of it...does that mean you're oh-kay with ukedom now? " Chi-Chi

blinked.

" WAAAH! NO NO NO NO NO! I am NOT oh-kay with being trapped in an uke-ish position in accordance with Kakarrotto! "

the ouji yelped, horrified.

" What uke position? " Vegeta G. looked freaked out as he hovered upside-down 7 feet in the air behind Chi-Chi.

" Thatsnotimportant! " Vegeta spat, breaking into a cold sweat.

" !? " Chi-Chi jumped back to where she was far enough away to see the two Vegetas, " Ah-- "

" Yes? " they said in unison, turning to her.

Chi-Chi felt woozy for the second time in the same day, " --ahh...TWO?! "

" Two, "what", Onna? " the oujis smirked.

" Ouhhhhh--▫THUMP▫! "

" Two rounds of unconsiousness in one chapter. " Vegeta G. snickered.

" We should do this more often. " Vegeta added.

" Hey Veggies I got the balloon up! " Goku happily called from the doorway, then paused to see Vegeta G. had taken

off his saiyajin armor; beneath it he was wearing an outfit identical to the regular Vegeta, " Uh-oh. " he glanced between

them. Goku walked up to Vegeta G. and sniffed him, then over to the next Vegeta and sniffed him. Goku broke into a grin,

" My VEGGIE! " he glomped the second ouji tightly.

" Eep! " Vegeta's face turned bright red.

" You can tell which of us is which simply by SMELLING us? " Vegeta G. gawked.

" Sure! " Goku grinned, " You have my smell all **over** you while my Veggie--who I haven't been around for a whole

week, has it in a far lower a-mount. "

" All OVER me?! " the ouji gulped.

" ▫Squeak▫! " the one in Goku's arms made a squishy sound.

" Awww! " Goku happily plopped Vegeta down onto the couch and turned to see Chi-Chi lying unconsious on the floor,

" AHH! CHI-CHAN!? " he dashed over to her, " Veggies what happened to Chi-chan? " the large saiyajin asked, worried.

" Onna? " Vegeta G said, surprised.

" Waaahhh—— " Vegeta lay there on the couch, dizzy. The other ouji grabbed Vegeta's peasant-repel and sprayed him

with it, " Sleeping! Yes. She's sleeping. " he announced, regaining most of his wits around him, " Thank you by the way. " he

nodded to his counterpart.

" Don't mention it. " Vegeta G. smirked.

" You see Kakarrotto, Onna was so over-tired and completely physically exhausted that she simply collapsed upon

entering the house. " Vegeta "explained".

" Poor Chi-chan. " Goku said, hurt, " Maybe I should've gone with her instead of snuck out to see my Veggie. "

" Well, no harm done. " Vegeta G. shrugged and partially picked Chi-Chi up, " We can just leave her on the sofa for

now. She should wake up soon. "

" Good idea, Veggie! " Goku picked Chi-Chi's upper-body up and together they placed her onto the sofa, " There! "

" Toussan! Mommy! Come outside! " Vejitto shouted.

Goku picked up the Vegetas with one under each arm and happily dashed back outside. Both oujis turned bright red and

began to glow while Goku stood there in the snow and stared up at another brightly glowing object; the house, " WOW! "

Gogeta and Vejitto stood before Capsule Corp, which was now outlined with multicolored lights. The huge CC logo on

the roof had the outer C in green lights and the inner in red.

" So? " Gogeta grinned, " What do you think? "

* * *

5:43 PM 12/20/2004  
END OF PART 1!  
Chuquita: HOORAY! A chapter finished before Christmas! (to audiance) I had so much stuff I wanted to put in this chapter, but I'm avoiding writing humongo-chapters so that stuff'll all be in part 2.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) How come the me in Gogeta's timeline got so lucky?  
Chuquita: That's half due to how that timeline turned out and half due to me feeling sorry for you.  
Vegeta: So you let me be that timeline's platonic-seme out of pity?  
Chuquita: (cheesy grin) Sorta.  
Vegeta: ...you know, I'm half oh-kay with that--if only for the situation.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) There was no "oujo" thing in the Goggie timeline because Goku moved in with Veggie before the whole "Chi-Chi time-travels to the future to see who wins the kaka-war" even had a chance of happening. What happened in that timeline to the other saiyajin; Raditsu, Turles, and Brolli; will be revealed in part 2 or 3.  
Vegeta: Seems like this could be an average-chaptered fic.  
Chuquita: I'm hoping for four. (nods contently)  
Goku: (grins) I like that there's two Veggies! The more Veggies the merrier!  
Vegeta: ?  
Goku: At least for a while...then I'd start to get confused between 'um. (nods)  
Vegeta: Ahh.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Well, if we don't see you again before the end of the week, Happy Holidays and see you next week! :)  
Goku: Winter break is FUN, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (whips out hot-cocoa and takes a sip) Ah, indeed it is, Kakarrotto. 


	2. A Present for Veggie

6:29 PM 12/21/2004  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from gt ep #27  
__Goku: ▫sneezes▫ Isn't it cold!?  
__Trunks: Yes Goku, it is, and according to Gil's radar, that icy planet has the 7th Dragonball on it.  
__Pan: I don't see how you can go on without any coat, Grandpa.  
__Goku: My...my b-body is trained t-to resist the c-cold...▫sneezes▫_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (hands Goku a tissue) ...  
Goku: Aw, thank you Veggie!  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2, everybody!  
Goku: (blows his nose) Ahh.  
Chuquita: You know I just realized how hard it is to find snow-related quotes in db/dbz/gt. I don't think Veggie's ever been  
in the snow before.  
Vegeta: Yes I have, just not in the actual show.  
Chuquita: Ah.  
Goku: Heehee, 4 days left til Christmas!  
Chuquita: It has snowed here already. This past Sunday. (nods) But the snow melted the following morning so I don't know if  
that completely counts.  
Goku: (pouts) We should've had a snow episode with Veggie. Even if it was only a fil-ler one. (nods)  
Chuquita: I may be using a quote from Chibi Goku's adventures in the snow from the Red Ribbon story for Part 3 due to lack of snow-related dbz episodes.  
Goku: Ah, back when I was a chibi! (happily) Chibihood was a fun time :)  
Chuquita: (grins) Luckily for Veggie he didn't meet you back then or else he would've been subjugated to the "pat-pat"!  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) The "pat-pat"?  
Chuquita: Goku's patiented patting test to figure out what gender you are.  
Goku: (nods) :)  
Vegeta: (gawk) You're kidding?  
Goku: Nope! When I was a chibi I had to test Bulma and Chi-chan and Kuririn.  
Vegeta: Well somehow that middle one doesn't surprise me...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: But still! (folds his arms) Couldn't you have simply asked them?  
Goku: (happily) But that would be awkward!  
Vegeta: o.O  
Chuquita: And on that awkward note we leave you with part 2! :)

dl

/dl

**Summary:** It's that time of year again! Christmas! Two years have passed since Goggie's arrival and Vejitto has decided to throw him a surprise party! But what happens when the fusions are thrown for an even bigger surprise--Goggie's parents!  
After Goggie hears about all the wonderful things that have happened in his now-safe timeline, will he decide to go back with his parents and meet his "real" niichan for the first time? And what does Vejitto himself have to say about all this?  
Meanwhile, Goku tries to cheer up a depressed Veggie with a trip to buy the little ouji the ultimate Christmas present? Will Goku be able to succeed in his quest in finding the best gift ever for Veggie? In addition, Turles learns about mistletoe and its various uses in order to plot several evil deeds!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles:** The lights l Turles Interrogation! Watch out Veggies! l Operation Find Veggie the Best Gift EVER! l Suspicious Confusion and Confused Suspicions l Just a little bit longer l Fusion Videogame Bedtime Battle! l Instincts l What to get your Veggie for Christmas l Goku'd Dragonball Hunt Begins! l Pants l Embarassing Predicament l Accidental Misunderstandings. That's a GREAT idea Mirai! l The Fusions Visit Goggie's Timeline! l

* * *

" WOW! Isn't it beautiful, Veggies? " Goku said in awe as he stared up at the lights surrounding Capsule Corp, " You

both did SUCH a great job, Ji-chan and Goggie! "

" Aw, thanks Toussan! " Vejitto grinned.

" Hm. " Goku looked between the two Veggies and sniffed them, then sweatdropped at the fact that they now both

smelled completely identical. He tugged sharply on his left earlobe and the Vegeta under his right arm let out a yelp. He

plopped the one under his left arm onto the ground and gave the remaining ouji a hug, " YAY! I win! "

" Huh? " Vegeta said dizzily.

" Goggie and Ji-chan, I'm going to take Veggie to the mall and buy him something nice to make him feel better! Can

you take care of Veggie number 2 for me? "

" Sure Kaasan! " Gogeta gave him a thumbs up and hopped onto the ground as Goku walked off carrying Vegeta. Gogeta

helped Vegeta G to his feet and gave him a spray of peasant-repel, " Come Toussan, let's go take you inside to calm down

from all that Kaasan-related excitement. "

" Uh-huh... " Vegeta G said dizzily, wobbling back and forth as Gogeta led him inside.

Vejitto hung upside-down by his tail--which was hanging onto a row of Christmas lights on the second floor while he

watched Gogeta lead Vegeta G to a chair to sit down. The portara fusion tilted his head in curiousity.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Whiiiiiff_▫_ Mmmm— " Goku G sniffed the pillow his head rested on--Vegeta's. The large saiyajin happily snuggled

under the sheets while hiding in the ouji's room; a place he'd deemed safe from Chi-Chi's interference.

" So, how ya doing? " a voice that sounded eerily similar to his own said.

" Oh I'm fine. " Goku G smiled contently and snuggled deeper into the pillow. His eyes popped open to see Turles

hovering beside the bed sitting indian-style, " EEP! " he pulled the covers up higher, " You're that other me I saw earlier

who I've never met be-fore! "

Turles sweatdropped, then snickered, " Hahaha, I'm not another "you", I'm simply another type-3 saiyajin--hence the

reason why we look so much alike. " he shrugged.

" Oh. " Goku G nodded.

" So tell me, you aren't REALLY the uke in your relationship with Vegeta-san, are you? " he asked, smirking.

" Haha, no. " Goku G's cheeks flushed.

" Heh, thought s-- "

" --I'm the PLATONIC-uke. "

" ...o. " the evil type-3 saiyajin sweatdropped, " Wait, that would insinuate you know the difference between a

"seme" and "uke". "

" That is correct! " Goku G chirped, " Veggie-sama taught me. " he nodded, then clasped his hands together,

" Veggie-sama teaches me LOTS of things. "

" I can only imagine. " Turles chuckled, " What his definition of those words to you would be. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" :) " Goku G smiled.

" I find it strange though, I mean, we type-3 saiyajin..we're very passionate creatures, very instinct-driven, and I

would think that being freed from Chi-Chi's control you would desire to be in control of your own life. To be in charge so

nothing like that could ever happen to you again. Besides, you're bigger and stronger than Vegeta-san. Wouldn't it make more

sense, logically, if you were to protect him rather than him protecting you? " he grinned evilly.

Goku G stared up at him intently from the bed.

" _▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_ _▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_ " the sound of fingers tapping repeatedly against the doorway which started soft began

to grow increasingly louder.

" Yes? " Turles looked over his shoulder with a cheeky grin on his face.

Vegeta G stood there leaning against the open doorway, tapping his fingers against the frame, " Get out. " he said

lamely.

" Mm, can't tell me to do that, this isn't your timeline and thus, not your room! " Turles happily pointed out.

" In that case, Kakarrotto you get out. " Vegeta G instructed.

" Hai Veggie-sama! " Goku G gushed and hopped out from under the covers and over to the little ouji.

" Now go wait downstairs for me, I'll be with you in a moment. " Vegeta G said warmly to him.

Goku G gave him a quick glomp, " Anything for **you**, Veggie-sama—. " he sighed, then dashed off down the stairs.

" Aww, isn't that sweet. " a voice said from behind the ouji.

Vegeta G turned back to Turles.

" You must feel so loved. "

" Listen. " the ouji folded his arms, " I don't know what you were asking him before, I didn't hear the whole

conversation, but I can tell you this. Kakarrotto is perfectly happy in his position in our platonic-relationship and I am

more than happy in mine. He doesn't need to question his platonic-ukeness just like I don't need to question my

platonic-semeness. " he boasted.

" Uh-huh. " Turles said, smiling with an expression that clearly read "I don't believe you".

" Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go give my favorite peasant a back-rub and find out exactly what happened. "

Vegeta G turned around and headed for the stairs.

" Goodluck with that, "Veggie-sama". " Turles teased.

Vegeta G twitched, then continued down the stairs, " Man am I glad I haven't met HIM in my timeline. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, why are we here again? " Vegeta asked as he and Goku walked through the crowded mall.

" We're here so I can get my Veggie the BEST present ever! " Goku beamed, " I wanna make up for that terrible trauma

poor little Veggie went through and I wanna make him the happiest Veggie **ever!** " he put his hands into fists of

determination.

" That's a little much to put on your plate. " the ouji sweatdropped, " And how are you going to surprise me if I

come with you? "

" Well, I want you to get something you really want Veggie. " Goku glanced over at him, " And with how Veggie's been

with surprises lately I think it'd be best if he picked out what he wanted. "

" Oh. " Vegeta said. He shifted around. The mall was nearly packed with end-of-the-month holiday shoppers, " I don't

like crowds. " he muttered.

" Does Veggie want me to carry him? " Goku asked.

" NO! No no no! I'm fine, really! " Vegeta laughed nervously, holding his arms out infront of him in panic, " I'm

just not a big fan of being smushed down hallways next to dozens of random people in an over-packed building, that's all. "

The larger saiyajin looked down at him, concerned, " Come on Veggie, let's go this way! " he said, taking the ouji

by the hand and ducking into a nearby empty hallway. Vegeta looked around the quiet hall while watching the hundreds of

people racing past the doorway like herds of buffalo, " See? Isn't this better? "

" Where are we? " Vegeta said, following Goku down the hall.

" The hallway that leads to the bathrooms. Bulma used to take me to this mall to do all her Christmas shopping so I

know most of where I'm going. " Goku explained. They stopped infront of the door to the men's bathroom, " You coming Veggie?"

Vegeta's face flushed bright red, _::In__ there? With you? Exposing my most private of organs in a public place where_

_you__ of all people could plainly see them!?::_ he shook it off, " No, I'll be alright out here Kakarrotto. " he said calmly

with a slight jitter to the tone in his voice, " You go ahead. "

" ... " Goku stared at him for another moment.

" What are you staring at I said I'm fine! " the ouji felt his cheeks heat up.

Goku gave him a quick hug and then left into the bathroom.

Vegeta pulled out his peasant-repel with a mental thought of relief that no one had seen that act of concerned

affection on Goku's part, " _▫_Whew_▫_. " he plopped down on the bench that sat between the men's and women's restrooms.

" Hey there? Room on that bench for 3? "

Vegeta looked over to see a woman standing there holding a baby in its baby carrier. She smiled at him, " Ah, sure. "

the ouji replied, looking away. She had several large shopping bags with her. The ouji subconsiously stared at his stomach

and started to rub it.

" Christmas shopping is so tiring. " the woman groaned, pulling out a bottle for her baby, " You have any kids? " she

smiled.

" Yeah. " Vegeta nodded, " I have 'um..five. "

" WOW! " she gasped, " Haha...I guess I shouldn't be one to complain then huh? "

" Well...my uh, my youngest is 10 so...it's not like your situation in that....is it hard being a "Mommy"? "

" Huh? " the woman cocked an eyebrow.

" I know, I sounded really blunt and that question seemed like it was completely from out of nowhere but...is it? "

the small saiyajin glanced at her for a moment.

" _▫_FLUSH_▫_ " a sound came from behind them and they glanced to the right over their shoulders. Vegeta knowing who that

was.

_::Kakarrotto::_ the name wafted through the little ouji's mind.

" Well, I can't say that its easy, because its not. Taking care of a baby is lots of hard work. You have to get up

at all hours of the night, and you constantly have to watch over him to make sure he's comfortable and safe and healthy and

clean...but hahaha, you probably know that already, 5 children....but yeah, I imagine being a mothering a baby is different

in some aspects than fathering one. " she explained, then thought outloud to herself. The woman put her baby back in the

carrier and picked it and the packages up, " But being a "Mommy" can be a lot of fun too. " she smiled at her own, " Isn't

that right? " the woman turned back to Vegeta, " Goodluck with your shopping! " she said and dashed back out into the

crowds of people.

Vegeta rubbed his stomach again, " ... "

" Veggieshungry? "

" Huh? " the ouji looked up to see Goku standing infront of him, " Eep! " his face turned bright red.

" Would you like a snack? " Goku smiled.

" ...I think I just had a naughty thought about you. " Vegeta said in a hollow voice. He stood up and went into the

bathroom, " Excuse me. "

Goku stood there, confused, " About....GASP! VEGGIE! "

" They're platonic-naughty-thoughts I swear! " Vegeta stuck his head out of the doorway.

" How can you have a platonic-naughty-thought!? Naughty thoughts are non-pla-tonic! " Goku exclaimed, the two of

them growing increasingly flustered.

" I don't know! " Vegeta blurted out, his entire face bright red.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You know what? Maybe we should avoid, you know, mall restrooms and such. " Vegeta stepped back out again, still

holding his stomach, " I uh...I really don't need to use the bathroom after all. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes! Totally and completely sure! " Vegeta gave him a thumbs up.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Goku reached over and started to rub the little ouji's shoulders from behind, " It's oh-kay Veggie..about our baby. "

he whispered.

The ouji bounced back away from him, then spritzed either shoulder with peasant-repel, " Ah haha..ha. " he paused,

" Wait, I never said anything about-- "

" :) " Goku smiled back at him.

" ...yah. Sure. " Vegeta shifted around, " And--and it wasn't "our baby" because unless you're refering to Vejitto

or Gogeta then you mean "that stomach device Onna evilly fitted me with in her attempt to destroy my naturally seme spirit".

Hmm! " he nodded.

" I'm sorry you are hurting, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin frowned.

" I'm not! Really! " Vegeta held his arms out, then paused, " Say Kakarrotto? Hypothetical question. How do you

feel about being a Kaasan? "

" Huh? " Goku stared at him for a moment, then gasped as his face turned bright pink, " Oh my! " he shook his head,

" Veggie I'm not allowed to say. " he laughed uneasily, " SAY! Let's go find that perfect present for Veggie now, hmm? " Goku

bent down to Vegeta's height and smiled. Goku noticed Vegeta now staring at **his** stomach.

The little ouji poked Goku's abdomen slightly, " Hmm... "

" Come on Veggie! " Goku perked up while he picked up Vegeta and plopped the ouji on his back piggyback-style,

" Let's go! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hn...I don't trust him. " Vegeta G muttered as he rubbed his peasant's back. Goku G let out a purr.

" Who? " Gogeta, who sat on a nearby chair, asked curiously.

" Turles. "

" Hahaha! Neither does this timeline's you, Toussan! " Gogeta laughed.

" I can see why. " Vegeta G sighed.

" Mmm— Veggie-sama's the best back-rubber ever! " Goku G chirped.

" Why thank you, Kakarrotto. " the ouji smirked, then felt something starring up at him. He looked down to see

Bura standing there, " Yes? "

Bura glomped onto his leg, " There's HOPE! "

" ??? " Vegeta G sweatdropped, confused.

Bura whipped out a small gift and presented it to Goku G, " Here you go, Goggie's timeline's Kakarroujo! A gift! "

Goku G opened it while still laying on the sofa, " Lip-balm? "

" Use it in good health! " she grinned and continued onward, but stopped before Vejitto, " Oh! Vejitto-chan have you

seen our timeline's Toussan and Kakarroujo? "

" They went to the mall. Toussan's buying Mommy a present to make up for that Tummy3000 incident. " he explained.

" Awwww, that's so sweet of Kakarroujo! If only I had known about it in time to go with them! " Bura sighed,

" Afterall, what Onna did was a terrible deed! "

" Hmm. " the fusions nodded.

" I mean, Toussan--PREGNANT?! "

" WHAT?! " Vegeta G nearly choked.

" Do you have any idea how long it took my mind to even wrap around that concept?! " she exclaimed, continuing on

without noticing Vegeta G's reaction, " If ANYONE it should've been Kakarroujo! "

" I have no idea what she's talking about but I agree with her fully. " Vegeta G pointed to Bura, pale.

" You mean...during that long chatting session, Mommy never told you about why he wants to get revenge on Chi-Chi? "

Vejitto asked, surprised.

" No....I assumed it was simply one of her usual twisted Onna-manuvers to try and sway me from my Kaka-quest. "

" Heehee, "Kaka-quest". " Goku G laughed, then smiled as the ouji went back to rubbing him, " Ahhh, Veggie-sama— "

" Of course Toussan wouldn't tell his counterpart. It's too embarassing. " Gogeta laughed nervously.

" Embarassing? " Vejitto blinked.

" Yeah, I mean, what with Toussan's pride and sense of seme-ness and all...telling another timeline's himself about

being.....he didn't wanna look uke-ish in the eyes of the other him, Jitto. " Gogeta tried to explain.

" Ah...Mommy-logic. " Vejitto nodded, then smiled, " That makes sense! "

" So Goggie-kun, would you like to come back with us and see what home's been like since you left? " Goku G asked.

" But, I thought Goggie liked it here. " Vejitto said, worried.

Gogeta looked back at him, " :) "

" Oh-kay! " he chirped.

" WAHHH! " Vejitto fell over, twitching, " GOGGIE! "

" Don't worry Jitto. I am not going to STAY. I'm just gonna look around! " the dance fusion grinned.

" Oh. " Vejitto blinked, " Well in that case I'm coming too! " he pumped his fist against his chest, " Any timeline

with a mentally insane Chi-Chi in it has got to be unsafe. "

" But that's why its supposed to be safe. Onna's in an asylum. A men-tal ward. " Gogeta pointed out.

" Yeah, but what if she got free and somehow got into the possession of one of her old weapons or an object of

equally terrifying danger and decided to attack you in your sleep? "

" ... " Gogeta's eyes went wide, " Well....um.. "

" Exactly! " Vejitto nodded.

" Chi-chan can do that? " Goku G squeaked out, terrified.

" No! No no no, of course she can't. " the ouji reassured him.

" Oh can't I? "

Vegeta G looked over to see Chi-Chi standing behind them with her arms folded. Goku G stared at her in complete

horror as if she were a giant human-needle.

" You're going to attack me in my sleep? " Gogeta gasped.

" Wait, what? " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

" You didn't hear anything before what Toussan said, did you Chi-Chi? " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" No demi-Ouji, no I didn't. " she shortly replied, then turned back to Vegeta, " Now would you mind explaining to

me what you're doing rubbing Goku-san's back and why he's wearing his Ouji-gear? "

" BWAHAHA! " Vegeta G laughed defiantly at her, " WELL-- "

" _▫_slap_▫_! " a hand slapped over his mouth.

Vegeta G looked up to see Turles hovering upside-down above him.

" Hey there, Vegeta-san. You wouldn't want to blow your whole plan apart now would you? "

" My pla---OHHHHhhh! That's right, the "plan". " the ouji said, his voice muffled. Turles removed his hand.

" What plan? " Chi-Chi said bluntly.

" Oh, nothing. " Vegeta G cracked his knuckles.

" Heeheehee. " Goku G laughed, amused.

" You're plotting something, aren't you? "

" Perhaps, perhaps not. Who can ever really be sure during this bustling, holiday season? " the smaller saiyajin

clasped his hands together.

The fusions started to join in on Goku's laughter.

" Now THAT'S my Toussan! " Bura smiled, proud, " You know, even though techincally he's no more my Toussan than Mirai

is my brother...but still! " she grinned.

" BWAHAHA, I find its best to keep you guessing Onna. Keeps you on your toes, alert at all times, you know. " Vegeta

G walked around her in a circle, " However being alert 24/7 doesn't exactly go easy on your mind and body. Yup, infact it

could cause you to slip up your guard even more frequently than NOT being aware that something dangerous could possibly

happen to your person in the very, VERY near future. "

Chi-Chi twitched, _::He__ seems so CALM! So COLLECTED. So FULL OF HIMSELF. I haven't seen the Ouji this confident in_

_six__ MONTHS!::_ she paused, " Six.....there's something wrong here. " she said, now sure of it.

" Really? " Vegeta G smirked at her.

" Yeah. Even if you were only putting up a facade, there's no way you could be this mentally together after the state

I left you in last week. " Chi-Chi deduced, " I'd think you'd still be heartbroken after losing your "baby". " she narrowed

her eyes.

Vegeta G's widened, _::Baby__? Lose my....::_ he stood there in confusion.

_::Vegeta-san, there was no actual "baby". I'll explain the situation later to you, just change the subject!::_ Turles

urged him.

" Right. " Vegeta G nodded, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " Well as the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji I happen

to heal must faster emotionally as well as physically than humans would. " he boasted.

" I helped ease the pain. " Goku G chirped happily.

" That better not be the Ouji's rear end you're patting right now Son Goku. " Chi-Chi said in a dangerous tone of

voice.

" And what's wrong with Kakarrotto being a fan of platonic rear-end patting? " Vegeta G spoke up.

" PLENTY!! "

Goku G grabbed a nearby blanket and covered himself with it.

" See that, now you've scared him. " Vegeta G folded his arms, upset.

" I'VE scared HIM!? DID IT REGISTER IN YOUR TWISTED OUJI SKULL AS TO WHAT HE JUST DID?! " she gawked in shock.

" As long as I know there was no non-platonic intent on Kakarrotto's part he may do whatever he pleases to me. "

Vegeta G nodded, then smirked wider, " And I him. "

" Is it over yet? " the larger saiyajin asked, still under the blanket.

" Almost. " Turles replied.

" Well...I....errr..FINE! " Chi-Chi sputtered, then stomped off.

" ??? " Vegeta G stared at her reaction in disbelief, " What was that? "

" Oh, Chi-Chi's "Ouji-battling skills" have started to dull since the "Kakarroujo" incident and the seme/uke question

being brought up. " Vejitto explained.

" You've been in doubt and slightly wai-vering in your platonic semeness lately, Toussan. " Gogeta added, " And

because of that Onna felt she didn't have to keep as sharp as she's been in the past so you caught her by surprise just now

with your complete confidence in your side of your relationship with Kaasan. "

" Really? " he smirked, then paused, " The other me is QUESTIONING himself? "

" E-specially so since the "baby" incident. " Vejitto nodded, then frowned, " That made Mommy so very sad. "

" Care to hear the tale? " Turles asked with a wicked grin.

" That's why you're still here, isn't it? " Vegeta G said flatly, " The other me said you enjoy taunting me. "

" Hee— you're so much FUN to tease, Vegeta-san! " Turles spun himself so he was upright, " Besides, we type-3

saiyajin peasants are such natural-born semes... "

" Sure you are. " Vegeta G said sarcastically.

" And you--this timeline's you, would make such a perfect uke to Kakarrotto once he's free of Chi-Chi's

soul-crushing "rules". " Turles whipped out a small book, " Why take Kakarrotto's entry on December the 18th of his diary

for example-- " he flipped to the page.

" GASP! TURLES! " Bura snatched it out of his hands, " It's not very nice at all to read Kakarroujo's private

thoughts about Toussan! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Bura reopened the book and started flipping through it with excitement as if she were reading a cheesy romance novel.

Turles sweatdropped, " You're no worse than me. "

" Ah, but I've been here longer. Thus, seniority! " she grinned.

" Hm. " he shrugged.

The book suddenly disappeared in Bura's hands, " HUH!? "

" Thank u! "

She looked up to see Vejitto now holding it. He pressed his hands together against the book and caused it to flatten

out until it disappeared. Magician-esque music started to play as the portara fusion rolled up one sleeve, than the other.

Gogeta cheerfully walked up to Vejitto while holding a top-hat. Vejitto reached inside the hat. He pulled his hand out,

empty with a puzzled look on his face. He lifted the hat up and stuck his hand through the bottom of it; still nothing.

The fusions looked around the room with mock-serious-determination. Gogeta put the top-hat on his head while he searched.

Vejitto walked up to the mirror hanging on the wall and lifted it to the side. Gogeta stood there with his front half

poking out of a hole in the wall behind the mirror while holding the diary. Vejitto put his hands to his face in mock-shock,

then took the book from Gogeta and they both bowed to their audiance as the music hit is climax and end.

" And now to take this book of private Toussan-knowledge to a safer place! " Vejitto said happily, and with that the

fusions teleported out of the room.

" ...well I've never seen that before. " Vegeta G muttered in shock.

Goku G sweatdropped, " That made my head hurt, Veggie-sama. "

The ouji smirked, " There there, I'll rub it for you. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_SIGH_▫_ " Vegeta sighed, depressed as he and Goku sat at the food court.

" Aww, I'm sorry you couldn't find the perfect present in any of those previous 57 stores, Veggie. " Goku pouted,

then smiled, " But don't worry! I bet 58's your lucky number! "

Vegeta sighed again, " I don't know, Kakarrotto. "

" Do not give up little Veggie! " the larger saiyajin said, taking a french fry, " You can't give up! You have to

keep looking until you find something that'll make you truely happy! " he said determindly, " At least, that's what I do.

And, and its always worked for me! " Goku grinned.

" I'm sort of used to the ironic twists life enjoys dealing me by now. " the ouji picked up his cheeseburger and

took a bite.

" Hmm. " Goku whipped something out and plopped it onto Vegeta's head, " Heehee. "

The ouji looked up to see a free Burger King paper-crown on his head. He pointed to it, " Sorta like that. " Vegeta

said flatly.

Goku took a second one out and put it on his own head, " Well I think they're FUN, Veggie! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Uh-huh. " he looked around, " I haven't even gotten you anything yet. "

" Aw, that's oh-kay Veggie. Getting to go somewhere with my Veggie, and not having to worry about Chi-chan coming up

from behind me and getting mad, that makes me happy. Going anywhere with Veggie makes me happy. " he nodded.

" Oh. " the ouji felt his face start to flush red again. He took another bite of his burger instead.

" I wish I could come see you whenever I like Veggie. " Goku said, sipping his soda, " I know it sounds funny, but

there's sometimes when I just don't like some of the rules. "

Vegeta paused. He continued to eat while watching Goku and hoping the larger saiyajin didn't notice his stare.

" Sometimes I think some of them are just too strict and others do not make any sense at all. I like the way things

used to be a long time ago, back when I could go where-ever I wanted and eat food made by whoever's food I wanted and sleep

and eat at completely random times of the day! "

" Type-3 saiyajin peasants are random by nature. " Vegeta said, now avoiding Goku's stare, " Even though we look

similar to humans that doesn't mean we're similar psychologically. " he explained.

" ... " Goku tilted his head.

" ... " ▫

" Veggie makes me smile! "

" WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, glowing bright red. His foot twitched in the air.

" Hey! Goku! "

" Hh?! " Vegeta instantly sat up again. He adjusted his 'crown' and noticed Yamcha, Puar, Tenshinhan, and Launch

sitting at a nearby food court table, a slightly larger one than the 2-person table he and Goku were at.

" HI everybody! " Goku waved to them, " Me 'n Veggie are Christmas shopping! "

" We are too! " Launch, currently in her blue-hairred form, said happily as she held up two of their many packages.

" We're not having very much luck though. " Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head.

" You can say that again. " Vegeta muttered, waving his hand down in the direction of where their non-existant

packages would've been.

" Yeah, tell me about it. I was gonna get Bulma a gift-certificate to this mall, but then I found out she owns half

of it. " Yamcha sweatdropped.

" Get her a half-off coupon at one of the stores she owns. Then when she goes to buy something she can get it for

free. " the ouji suggested.

" Does it even work that way? " Tenshinhan cocked an eyebrow.

" I would think that when you get products at a store you own for free automatically since its your store. " Launch

folded her arms in thought.

Vegeta shrugged.

" Is he oh-kay Goku? " Puar asked him.

" Veggie's just having some trouble finding what he really wants for Christmas. " Goku answered while patting the

ouji lightly on the back. The second he pulled his hand away Vegeta pulled out his peasant-repel and boredly sprayed his

back, " That and we had a little problem last week. "

" A LITTLE problem?! " Vegeta gawked, " How can you call that little! That baka Onna has probably dumped layers upon

layers of psychological emotional damage onto my subconscious with that "little" "prank" of hers! "

" Oh Veggie! I, I did not mean to sound in-sensitive about it! " Goku realized, worried.

" It's oh-kay Kakarrotto. Not your fault. "

" What happened? " Launch gasped at his sudden outburst.

" I don't feel like talking about it. Let's just drop it. " he finished off his burger. Vegeta pulled a second one

out of the fast-food bag.

" How many did you buy? " Yamcha asked.

" Aw, only 3 a piece. Me 'n Veggie needed a little snack-break from looking for presents. " Goku nodded.

" Ah. Cuz I was gonna say... "

" So! How are you four doing present-wise? " the larger saiyajin said.

" Halfway there. " Yamcha replied.

" Likewise. " Puar chirped.

" About 3/4ths... " Launch said, " We have no clue what to get Chaoutzu, he hasn't given us a list yet and we're

really running out of time. "

" Well, I wish you goodluck! " Goku smiled and stood up, " Ready to go Veggie? Chi-chan'll get mad at me if I'm out

past dark. We can eat while we walk. "

" Let Onna get mad, I don't care. "

" Veggie? "

" You let her boss you around too much, she does it even when she's not here. Besides after what she did she deserves

a fit of anger. " the ouji shrugged her off, " Do YOU want to eat while walking through this busy mall Kakarrotto, or would

YOU rather sit here comfortable and finish your food while chatting with your friends and I a little longer--even it makes

you--heaven forbid--back at Capsule Corp 2 minutes after sundown. " Vegeta folded his arms.

Goku paused. He looked over at his childhood friends; Yamcha, Puar, Launch, and Tenshinhan; all of whom smiled at

him. Then over at Vegeta, who had his burger halfway in his mouth and his arms folded defiantly over his chest in a stubborn

pouty manner, " Hmm. " Goku said pleasantly, then plopped back down in his seat.

Vegeta smirked behind his sandwich, then raised his hands and applauded Goku, soon followed by the quartet at the

nearby table, _::Invisible chains. She's got him on invisible chains. And I think he's just starting to see them::_

Content, Vegeta finished off the other half of his burger in two bites.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Pow_▫_ _▫_Ka_▫_POW_▫_POW_▫_POW_▫_! " the digital fusions flew through the air at each other on the screen while Vejitto and

Gogeta themselves sat each on their respective beds pressing the ps2 controllers' buttons at a rapid pace, though not too

rapid; they discovered a month ago that if they pressed the buttons as fast as they possible could their controllers would

spontaniously combust. Which is why they each had relatively new ones. Vejitto's was orange and Gogeta's was blue.

" Videogames are FUN, Jitto! " Gogeta chirped happily.

" That they are, Goggie! " Vejitto cheerfully replied.

" _▫_DAN_▫_DAN_▫_DAN_▫_! " ominous music suddenly appeared and a digital Freeza landed in the background several feet away.

" HO HO HO! Prepare to die, saiyajin! " the digital Freeza laughed and pointed at them.

" HAAA! "

" HAAA! " both digital fusions burst into ssj3 in unison.

" This is one of my favorite parts. " Gogeta beamed and pressed forward on his controller. The saiyajins in the

game flew at Freeza and a huge explosion erupted on-screen. The smoke cleared to reveal Vejitto and Gogeta standing there

in ssj2 while only a small chunk of Freeza's tail was left. Gogeta sent one last ki blast at it.

" _▫_Ba_▫_Bun_▫_Ba_▫_Bun_▫_Bun_▫_Bun_▫_BA_▫_! " a small victory song played.

Vejitto clicked save and shut the ps2 off, " That WAS fun, Goggie. " he contently flopped stomach-down onto his bed,

then got under the covers.

Gogeta put his controller down beside his bed and did the same, " Goodnight Jitto—! "

" Goodnight Goggie! "

Gogeta reached his arms up and clapped his hands, causing the lights to go out.

" ... " Vejitto watched the dance fusion from across the room for a moment, then closed his eyes.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Lick_▫_lick_▫_lick_▫_ " Goku licked his chocolate ice-cream cone as he and Vegeta got out of the car, " Thanks for the

ride, Tenshinhan! " he waved.

" Don't mention it. We're dropping everyone else home so I figured why not give you guys a ride. " Tenshinhan nodded

back at him.

Vegeta hopped out after Goku, the ouji with his own strawberry ice-cream cone.

" Bye! " Goku waved and watched as the sky-car flew off. The larger saiyajin paused when he noticed how dark it was

out, " Veggie what time is it? "

" Almost 5:30. " the ouji replied as they headed to the front door.

" Oh! _▫_Whew_▫_! Haha, it gets dark so early now I was worried for a second. " the larger saiyajin laughed sheepishly.

Vegeta held the ice-cream cone in his mouth and reached for the front door only to feel something grab his free arm.

The ouji glanced back to see Goku holding it.

" You make me happy. "

" ... " the ice-cream melted and evaporated inside Vegeta's mouth as his face turned bright red, " Ah-- " the cone

fell to the ground, " --t-thanks Kakarrotto. " he chuckled nervously, " That's, ah, very nice of you. "

Goku smiled.

" _▫_SLAM_▫_! " the door flung open behind them, " Goku-san... " Chi-Chi stood there, annoyed with a vein bulging on her

forehead.

" Hey Onna. " Vegeta smirked, standing between them.

" Get out of the way Ouji he knows he's not allowed outside after dark! What if he accidentally catches even a

glimpse of the moon, goes oozaru, and ends up destroying an entire city! " Chi-Chi complained.

" He wouldn't if I taught him how to control oozaru form. " he retorted.

" GASP!? " a gasp of excitable joy came behind the ouji.

Vegeta instantly slapped his hands over his mouth when he'd realized what he'd just said.

" Veggie could teach me how to con-trol my oozaru form so I would once a-gain be free to go outside at night and

perform night-time-related activities? "

" Ah--well, " Vegeta faultered, " it would be rather difficult. Your natural instincts, you see Kakarrotto, are much

more powerful than mine are, which I could probably attribute to you living the first 12 years of your life in the

wilderness of Mount Paouz's mountain-side. Living in the wild at such a young age probably enhanced your natural saiyajin

instincts while I, living at the royal castle and then in Freeza's ship...don't necessarily have that..enhancement. " the

ouji stumbled when he started to feel a slight skip in Goku's ki.

" He really shouldn't be outside like this for too long. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " The longer he's out at night

the more often-- "

" _▫_FLOOF_▫_! " bundles of pink fur fluffed out from under the larger saiyajin's gi.

" --that happens. " Chi-Chi pointed to the now ssj4 Goku.

Vegeta laughed nervously, " Lovely. "

" Veggie gonna teach me _now_? " Goku asked, leaning down so he was nose-to-nose with the little ouji.

Vegeta's mind went into a panic, _::Back__-away-back-away-backaway-backawaybackawaybackway--::_

The larger saiyajin gave Vegeta a big grin, exposing two very sharp-looking incisors, " **VEGGIE**—— "

" BARRIER! " Vegeta thrust his arms out and a blue ki barrier went up, knocking Goku away from him and tumbling onto

the snow sidewalk behind him.

" OOF! "

" Nice goin, Ouji. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Huh? " the small saiyajin blinked, then put the barrier back down, " Kakarrotto! " he ran up to Goku, who was on

his back in the snow, " Are you-- "

" _▫_Pow_▫_! "

A snowball smashed into Vegeta's face.

" Heeheeheeheehahahaha! " giggling could be heard from the ground as Vegeta wiped the snow off his face, " Do not

worry Veggie! I'm fine! " Goku sat back up. He took a huge whiff of the air and smiled contently, then powered back down to

normal, " Ahhh—! Everything smells so much NICER in compact oozaru form! "

" I should think so. It brings all your instincts, inhibitions not included, to the surface. " the ouji said.

Goku hopped back onto his feet and smiled, " I'm not allowed to uninhibit myself, Veggie. "

Vegeta glanced over at Chi-Chi for a moment, " Yeah I noticed. "

" Hey what's that supposed to mean! " she snapped.

" Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you then. " the ouji told Goku. A noticable expression of hurt appeared in the

larger saiyajin's eyes, throwing the ouji off-balance, " Ah--what? Its not like I'll never see you again infact I'll see you

tommorow, like always. "

" But Veggie I was having so much fun! " Goku frowned.

" Don't you want your dinner? " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the sleeve of his gi.

" Hai... " Goku admitted, " ...can we stay over at Veggie's and Veggie'll make dinner? " his expression lit up.

" NO! "

Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Come on now, let's get going. " Chi-Chi sighed, glancing up at him.

" But-- " Goku started.

" --what about the kaka-spawn? " Vegeta motioned inside.

" Oh, he's sleeping over with Trunks. " she replied.

" I wanna sleep over with Veggie! " Goku chriped.

" Yes, I could get Kakarrotto a spare guest room to sleep in as well. " Vegeta smirked.

" REALLY? " the larger saiyajin gushed.

" Mmm-hmm! " Vegeta nodded. He then paused as he heard a rustle above him. The ouji glanced up and let out a gasp to

see a bundle of mistletoe on the end of a fishing pole hovering over his head, " AHH--- "

" _▫_Platonic-Smooch-on-the-cheek_▫_! "

" ---ah....ah..... " the glowing ouji stumbled back and hit the living-room floor, dizzy, over-powered, and numb

with concentrated kaka-germs.

" HAHA! Yuletide! " the saiyajin holding the fishing pole poked his head out into the doorway, " Goodnight

Kakarrotto! " Turles waved to him.

" Goodnight! " Goku waved back, then felt Chi-Chi jerk his gi again and sadly teleported home.

Turles stood there staring outside for a moment, proud of himself, then closed the front door and looked down at

the semi-consious Vegeta, " Well, that was fun! "

" CURSE YOU! " Vegeta pointed up at him, " Eh--if I could move my body right now I would cause you great pain and

physical harm! "

Turles happily ignored him and made a little check mark in a small notepad.

" What's that? "

" Oh, I'm keeping track of how many times I can get you and Kakarrotto under the mistletoe together. " he said

casually, " That was mistletoe-smooch number 2! "

" WHAT?! " the ouji nearly choked.

" What, can't I have a hobby? " the evil type-3 saiyajin asked.

" That's not a hobby! "

" Besides, I think Kakarrotto enjoys it. Shame he had to go. " Turles sighed.

Vegeta G walked up to Vegeta and sprayed him with regular-strength peasant-repel.

" Thank you. " he replied and promptly sat up.

" At least I'm still here Veggie-sama! "

Vegeta turned and sweatdropped to see Goku G standing there soaking wet, " Is that one of **my** jumbo-sized towels? "

" I got all sweaty from being rubbed so I took a bath! " Goku G said pleasantly.

" ...with, one of my towels. " the ouji shifted uneasily.

" As long as there's no non-platonic intent Kakarrotto should be allowed to use any towels he wants, right? " Vegeta

G blinked at him.

" But--I dry myself off in that! " the ouji's cheeks went red as he pointed to Goku G.

" So? Just spray it with some peasant-repel before you put it in the wash and it'll be fine. " he shrugged.

" Haha— " Goku G grinned.

" You say that like you share towels with Kakarrotto on a regular basis!? " Vegeta gawked, horrified.

" And clothes! " Goku G chirped.

" Clothes? Wait how can you two share clothes when Kakarrotto is clearly a 'large' and I'm a--petite medium. " Vegeta

caught himself.

" What's wrong with 'small'? " Turles smirked.

" Small indicates uke-ness. And as the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji I refuse to wear clothes labeled as such."

Vegeta folded his arms.

" Hm! " Vegeta G nodded in agreement.

" Which is why most of the things he buys for himself are too big. " Bulma said as she passed by.

" ... " both Vegetas sweatdropped.

" We don't share actual items of clothing, more like things that don't require a size, like scarfs and gloves and

saiyajin armor/training suits. " the alternate timeline Vegeta explained.

" And bathrobes! " the larger saiyajin chimed in.

" ACK! " Vegeta nearly gagged with fright.

" Huh. You two are much more comfortable and confident about the platonicness of your relationship. " Turles smirked.

" You say that as if you're plotting something. " Vegeta G said suspicously.

" Interesting. " Turles was now turned away from them while hovering in the air, his fishing pole over his shoulder.

A wicked grin covered the evil type-3 saiyajin's face.

" We must dispose of that. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the fishing pole.

Vegeta G folded his arms, " Agreed. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm.. " Goku lay on his back staring up at the ceiling to his room. The window on the wall beside him was

thoroughly closed, locked, and covered with several curtains to keep all moonlight out of the room, " What am I gonna get

Veggie for Christmas? "

_::Well, is there anything Vegeta-kun's ever pointed out that he's really wanted recently?::_ Bibishii asked, trying

to be helpful.

" Something Veggie's really wanted... " Goku mumbled outloud, deep in thought.

_" I guess since I do not remember living here I cannot appreciate this as much as little Veggie can. " Goku_

_concluded__, then clasped his hands together, " But just look how **HAPPY** Veggie is! I have NEVER seen my little Veggie this_

**_HAPPY_**_ before! " tears of joy rushed down his cheeks and he teleported up to where Vegeta was laying and bent down beside_

_him__, " Hey Veggie_——

_The little ouji smiled warmly up at him and Goku's cheeks went pink, " Home. "_

_" Yeah, "home". Veggie is home. " Goku's face flushed slightly more._

_Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed happily, " I never thought I'd be able to ever get home again. And here it is. "_

_he__ sat up, genuinely smiling, " Sure it's in a thousand pieces, but who CARES! It's HERE, and it's still LIVABLE! We, we_

_could__ probably use the next wish on the dragonballs to put it all back together! ":::_

" ... " Goku's eyes widened 5 times over, " AHHH! I'VE GOT IT! " he gushed with excitement as he hopped out from

under the sheets and onto the bed, " Veggie's HOME! Veggie luvs being home and he was so very happy when he found out it

hadn't been completely destoryed! " he turned to Bibishii, " I only used one of the two wishes for my day as Veggie's Oujo,

and its been more than 4 months since then meaning the dragon balls must be active again by now! I can wish our homeplanet

back to the way it was before Freeza blew it apart! " he threw his arms outward, then clasped them together, " This is gonna

be the best Christmas Present EVER! Veggie even suggested wanting to fix his home back up. Veggie'll be so proud of me and

maybe we could go on that picnic afterall! "

_::Brilliant idea, Goku!::_ Bibishii mentally smiled, excited.

" Hmmhmm! " Goku beamed and flopped back onto the bed, this time on his stomach, " And the very best part of it is

that it gets to be a surprise! I can't WAIT to see the look on Veggie's face! " he turned onto his back and pumped his fist

in the air, " We start our dragon ball hunt TOMMOROW, Bibishii! "

The tail grinned, _::HOORAY_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

The Next Day...

" YAHHH! "

" HOOH! "

" HA HA HA! " Gogeta repeated punched forward, Vejitto dodging him as they sparred in the gravity room. Vejitto

teleported behind Gogeta only to have Gogeta elbow him from behind. Vejitto's arms thrust forward from the shock and he

grabbed Gogeta's left arm and tossed him into the air. Thankfully the 500x gravity kept the dance fusion from blowing a hole

through the ceiling and he instead landed upside-down on it with a loud and slightly painful thump.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The two ssj fusions smirked at each other, then burst into ssj2.

" HAAAAA!! "

" HAAAAA!! "

Vejitto and Gogeta flew at each other, their fists slamming against one another's on contact. Vejitto yelped when he

felt something grab his foot and swing him upside-down.

" Hee—— " grinned one of Gogeta's doppelgangers as he held Vejitto half a foot above the ground. Two more Gogetas

appeared in the air above him. A fifth Gogeta stood next to the original.

" Got me surrounded, huh. " the portara fusion snickered.

" I happen to think so. " Gogeta #3 said.

Vejitto crossed his arms infront of his mouth and appeared to power up, then swung his body forward and just as he

reached eye-level with Gogeta #2 he spat something out. The object hit Gogeta #2 and exploded on contact, causing him to drop

Vejitto.

" _▫_PTOO_▫_PTOO_▫_PTOO_▫_PTOO_▫_! " out flew 4 more objects of a half-opaque color similar to the first. They formed to reveal

four Vejitto-headed kamikaze ghosts.

" ... " Gogeta watched the ghosts carefully.

" HA HA! You are not the only one who can play that game, Goggie! " Vejitto laughed.

" _▫_Creak_▫_ " the door opened slightly.

" Psst! Goggie, Ji-chan. "

" Hi Toussan! " Vejitto waved to him.

" Have you seen the Dragon Radar? I'm going to wish for a _very special_ super-secret best-present-ever for my

Veggie. " he grinned as his tail wagged back and forth in eager anticipation.

" Sure, upstairs in Mommy's room. He put it in one of the drawers where you couldn't find it! "

" GREAT! Thank u Jitto! " Goku nodded and closed the door, then dashed up the stairs.

Gogeta sweatdropped.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Now where were we? OH YEAH! " Vejitto grinned, " SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!! " he pointed at Gogeta and his

doppelgangers.

" Hmmhmmhmm, lalala, hmmhmmhmmhmm. " Goku hummed as he made his way to the top of the stairs.

" _▫_KABOOM_▫_! " a huge explosion came from below, rattling the entire household. Goku slipped but caught onto the

railing and sweatdropped. He leaned his head over the edge to see the door to the gravity room now off its hinges, " Ooh,

Veggie's not gonna like that. "

" Don't worry! We're oh-kay, Kaasan! " Gogeta called up to him, flashing an ok sign.

" Oh-kay Goggie! " Goku called back, then headed into Vegeta's room to discover the little ouji fast asleep in his

bed. The larger saiyajin sweatdropped, " Deja vu. " he then noticed a note taped to the front of Vegeta's pajama shirt, the

ouji laying on his back. Goku leaned over to read the sloppily-written note, which read "Kiss the Veggie". At the bottom of

the note was a grinning Turles head. However, Goku being who he was, didn't notice said doodle, " Umm, I'm not really

a-llowed to do that. It's against Rule #3. " he laughed nervously, " Sorry little piece of paper. " Goku turned back to the

ouji's clothing cabinet, " Hmm, now let's see..where would little Veggie put the dragon radar... " he opened the drawer on

the bottom. Pants. Goku reached for the middle drawer. Shirts. The top drawer. Underwear. The larger saiyajin's cheeks

flushed pink, " I do not think little Veggie would put the radar in with his boxer shorts and briefs. " he closed that

drawer, " Not with how many people have touched the radar and the places its been. Hm... " Goku folded his arms, " Usually,

when something is hidden its in the middle. But Veggie isn't usual, Veggie likes to come up from behind and surprise you.

So I the radar must be with his pants! " he closed the middle drawer and began shuffling through the many pairs of pants;

all mediums. Goku felt his hand clunk against something cold and hard on the left-hand side of the drawer. He pulled it out

and beamed, " The dragon radar! I was right! WOOHOO! I WIN! " he pumped his arms in the air in victory, then smiled and

glanced over his shoulder while his arms were still in the air. Vegeta was still fast asleep, " Hee— that's my Veggie! " he

stood up, then in a fit of giddyness hopped onto Vegeta's bed and propped the heavy sleeper up, " Hey Veggie, guess what? "

" _What__, Kakarrotto?_ " Goku imitated the ouji's voice while moving his head slightly.

" I'm a-bout to go find the dragon balls and give you the best Christmas present ever! " he tried to keep his

excitement surpressed and was doing poorly at it, " Arencha proud of me? "

" _Oh__ Kakay I'm so very proud of you and so excited and happy that you're doing this amazing wonderful thing for me_

_that__ since I haven't gotten your present yet I will instead give you a long, nice, warm HUG!_ " Goku picked Vegeta up and

glomped the little ouji tightly.

" Mmmm—— " he rubbed the smaller saiyajin's back, " Oh Veggie, you give the greatest hugs **ever**. "

" ....huh? " Vegeta's eyes slowly opened. The little ouji let out a yawn and snuggled back against the big orange

pillow. He smiled contently for a moment, then his eyes suddenly bulged out of his head and his heart skipped a beat in total

shock. _::BIG _**_ORANGE_**_ PILLOW?!::_ Vegeta paled and peered down to see Bibishii wafting back and forth.

_::Hi Vegeta-kun!::_ she chirped.

" NnnnnnAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! "

" !!! " Goku froze, then lightly pushed himself off Vegeta and teleported out of sight within the same second,

sending Vegeta tumbling back onto his bed in shock.

" What just happened here? " Vegeta shakily asked himself. He looked down to see kaka-germs squiggling all over him

and his bed. The ouji then turned to his dresser to see the bottom drawer open, " My..pants? What was Kakarrotto doing with

my PANTS?! " his face flushed bright red and he nervously tumbled out of bed over to the drawer. Every single pair had been

touched by Goku and his germs, " Oh GOD! Oh G--every single clean pair I OWN! " he slapped the side of his head, " Why did

Kakarrotto feel the need to touch my pants? And what am I going to wear today? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Knock_▫_knock_▫_knock_▫_. "

" Hello? " Bulma poked her head out of her bedroom.

" Bulma, out of a completely bizarre event, all of my pants have become contaminated with hundreds of kaka-germs.

And, since you and I are about the same height I was wondering if I could borrow something of yours to wear today. " Vegeta

asked.

Bulma stared at him for a moment, then smiled, " Umm, oh-kay. Come in. "

dl

/dl

" ...I bet you think this is funny, huh? " Vegeta twitched as he stood before her, wearing his usual blue tank-top,

white gloves, and boots.

Bulma stiffled a giggle, " Heehee...no. "

The ouji was wearing, in place of his pants, Bulma's little black skirt, " I'm not going out in a skirt. Get me some

pants! " he said bluntly and pointed to her closet.

" What's wrong with the skirt? "

" **EVERYTHING** " Vegeta frustratingly waved his arms in the air, then snorted, " I swear its as if there's some

sort of Uketize-Veggie conspiracy going on around here. " he shook his fist in annoyance.

" No, actually its the fact that my pants no longer fit you because A) You've somehow lost the height you gained

while training to fight the androids and now you're a petite in pants again, and B) You've bulked up so much since I last

lent you a pair that your leg-muscles rip apart every pair you try on. " she held up three pairs of her pants which were

now had huge rips across the thighs, " You're lucky my mom knows how to sow. I really liked these pants. This second one

especially. " a small vein bulged on her forehead.

Vegeta was silent for a moment.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Curse your valid reasons! " the ouji snorted.

Bulma sweatdropped.

" Oh...well, I suppose those reasons work too. " Vegeta shifted uneasily, " Well then. In that case I guess I'll

be, umm...going. " he headed for the door, " And avoiding everyone else in this house until my pants are cleaned.

Peasant-repel or not I'm not going to put on a pair of pants that has had kaka-germs swimming around its insides without a

run through the washing machine. " he muttered, leaving and closing the door behind him, " Baka short little skir-- "

" Way to show off those thighs, Vegeta-san! " Turles grinned, walking by.

Vegeta froze in place, " !!! "

" Better make sure Kakarrotto doesn't see you. Wouldn't want to end up on **his** "naughty" list. "

" Uh...hai. " the ouji managed to say, then muttered to himself and tried to pull the skirt down even farther without

revealing his boxers beneath, " I'll be sure to do that. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow, how convenient! " Goku said happily as he picked up the 2-star dragon ball that happened to be sitting in

Dr. Briefs's lab at the other end of Capsule Corp.

Mirai poked his head into the doorway, " Hey Son-san. "

" Hi Mirai! " he waved, " How are you? "

" Good. Good. "

" ... " ▫

" Son-san why are you grinning eagerly and holding those particular items? " the demi-saiyajin asked uneasily.

" Cuz I'm going to wish Veggie a special super-secret Christmas Present. " Goku said proudly, then waved to him as he

headed out the door, " See you later Mirai! "

" A wish... " Mirai stood there for a moment. A sudden thought hit him and he nearly choked, " A WISH?! SON-SAN!

WAIT! " he rushed out after Goku and skidded to a halt before him, " Listen you can't do this don't you know what will

happen if you make such a wish?! It'll be Timeline #8 all over again---except in the future! " he panicked.

" You mean something terrible will happen if I wish Bejito-sei back into one piece a-gain? " Goku asked, concerned,

then gasped, " OOP! YOUDIDNTHEARTHAT! Please Mirai don't tell anybody! Especially Veggie! "

" ... " Mirai stood there with a blank expression on his face, " Wish Bejito-sei back into one piece...OHHH! Hahaha,

sure Son-san, go ahead with it. What I thought, haha, you were going to do was wish Toussan pregnant with a third fusion-baby

or something. " he laughed, cold sweat dripping down his face.

" ... " Goku was silent for a moment, " :) "

" Ah ha...please don't tell me you're seriously considering tha-- "

" --Mirai that is a brilliant idea! " he gushed, " Veggie was so crushed when he found out it wasn't a real

fusion-baby that he'll be thrilled to find out he's having one for real! And I could wrap Veggie's tummy while he's asleep

Christmas Eve and put a "To Veggie tag" and a bow on it! "

" WAHH! NO NO NO! Son you really don't want to do that! Forget what I said! " Mirai yelped, " Your first idea, that

was a good one--the put Bejito-sei's various chunks of remaining land back together. "

" Yeah, it WAS. " Goku grinned, proud of himself, " Hm..I wonder if there's a way I can get both wishes granted out

of just one wish... " he wondered outloud.

" I'd think it'd be fairly hard to trick Shenlong like that. " Mirai sweatdropped.

" Maybe if I ask him real nicely and say its in the spirit of giving--which it is--and that I'm doing it to make

little Veggie feel better. " Goku smiled, " He'll grant them both! "

" Umm, if you're really that deadset on the "baby" wish, maybe you should ask Toussan if about it first. " the

demi-saiyajin suggested, images of timeline #8 running through his mind.

" But, if I tell Veggie about it then it won't be a surprise. " he frowned, then perked up, " Besides a 3rd

fusion-baby would be fun for everybody! Veggie'd get his baby and Ji-chan and Goggie would get their little brother or

sister---OH! I wonder if I have to de-cide which gender when I make the wish or if Shenlong would just randomly pick one. "

" The PLANET wish Son-san! PLEASE FOCUS on the PLANET wish! " Mirai said desperately.

" Mm.... " Goku looked around in random directions.

Mirai gulped.

" I DO still want to have a picnic with Veggie on our homeplanet...and maybe bring Goggie, Ji-chan, niichan, and

Turles a-long to. " Goku smiled.

Mirai let out a sigh of relief.

" AND me 'n Veggie's new fusion-baby! "

" WAHH! " Mirai fell over.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Clang_▫_clang_▫_clang_▫_clang_▫_ "

Vegeta tilted his head as he walked past the living room. After much deliberation he had returned Bulma's skirt and

decided to spend the day in his boxers--which meant no going outside because the temperature outside was a brisk 15'F,

" What are you doing? "

Vegeta G poked his head out from behind the time machine in the living room, " Oh, just giving it a tune-up before

Kakarrotto and I head off on our little trip with the fusions. "

" Trip? "

" Hai, Gogeta wants to take his timeline out for a test-run to see if he'd like to stay or not and Vejitto's coming

simply because Gogeta is. " he explained.

" Kind of like Trunks and Goten..only different. " the ouji sweatdropped.

" ... " ▫

" ...so! Why are you walking around without any pants on? " Vegeta G asked.

" It's an odd story..I'd rather not talk about it. " he looked away uneasily.

" You can borrow my spare gi pants, Mommy! " Vejitto popped up holding an extra pair of blue pants.

" Why thank you Vejitto. " the ouji took them, then sweatdropped when he realized he never thought about asking

anyone else about spare pants such as the fusions or Mirai, " I'll be right back. " Vegeta ducked into a nearby bathroom

and then came back out a moment later. Vejitto's pants were as baggy on him as Goku's would've been, " At least I'm not

wearing Kakarrotto's pants. " he said, trying to look on the bright side.

" Everybody ready to go! " Goku G happily called out.

" You'll be back in time to help me inact my plan of revenge upon Onna, right? " Vegeta asked his counterpart.

" Of course. " Vegeta G nodded, " It's a time machine. I could set it so that when we're finished with our tour that

we return 2 minutes after we left. "

" Hm. Good point. "

Vegeta G and Goku G got into the time machine, followed by Gogeta and Vejitto.

" See you in 2 to 5 minutes, Mommy! " Vejitto waved to him.

" Which to us will be more like a day! " Gogeta added.

The hatch above them closed and a flash of light erupted from the middle of the living room. Vegeta squinted his

eyes shut and covered them with his arms as if blocking a kick. The light receeded and he opened his eyes again to see the

time machine, his and Goku's counterparts, and the fusions now gone.

Vegeta sweatdropped and adjusted the gi pants he was wearing, " Good luck. "

* * *

**1:06 AM ****12/28/2004**

**END OF PART TWO!**

Chuquita: HOORAY! I made it to the end of the chapter! _▫_tosses confetti into the air_▫_

Goku: _▫_tosses his own confetti into the air_▫_ This is fun!

Chuquita: (to audiance) So sorry I'm 2 days off, but Christmas Eve and Christmas Day itself threw me off; the former more

severely.

Vegeta: (twitches) Did you really need that skirt scene in there?

Chuquita: It came to me randomly last night after playing Budoukai 3. (to audiance) Which is a VERY VERY FUN game actually.

(grins) Also I got a new ps2 which is much smaller than my old one and I now have a controller who's vibration function

actually works! :) (holds items up) I also got that limited edition surf blue gameboy sp! It's so much EASIER to play with

that little light as opposed to seeking out a brightly-lighted room with my gba. A new headset/radio and Banpresto-made

Goku 'n Veggie figurines are among the other gifts. I'm gonna eventually scan Goku 'n Veggie (they're from the saiyajin

saga) and Kaka-zilla (what I've dubbed my foot-tall Buu-saga Goku) sometime this week.

Vegeta: At least my figure has his tail.

Chuquita: (happily) I luv japanese dbz merchandise (Goku 'n Veggie 'n Kaka-zilla look SO MUCH like their actual manga/anime

counterparts) much more than the figurines they make here. Especially those recent gt

ones. (shudders)

Vegeta: (pales) Why anyone would think to color in my lips is beyond me. Makes it look like I'm wearing lipstick...

Chuquita: However I do think the Veggie gloves on Funi's Z store look very entertaining. If I had a credit card, I would

indeed buy a pair. Got a couple debit cards for Christmas from relatives...but I don't think those would work.

Vegeta: (looks at his gloves) What's so entertaining about them? I've always worn gloves.

Goku: (smiles) They're NICE gloves, Veggie.

Chuquita: (to audiance) On the possibility that a 3rd fusion baby comes into existance in either the near future or the

semi-distant one...would you guys prefer it be a girl or a boy? I drew up character sketches for both genders so I do know

what he or she would look like. (points to da) Pictures of them are available here :)

Vegeta: ....would I be the "Mommy"?

Chuquita: Yes.

Vegeta: ...

Goku: Veggie is silent all of a sudden. (pokes Veggie)

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-replies!

To RyukoVulpix: Thanks! I like to keep the fics all connected like this, mentioning stuff from the previous fic to the

current one is one of the ways how. :) Veggie'll definately get something special for Christmas, don't worry. He was/is still

hurt from the Tummy incident. Goggie's won't leave. :)

To Nuki: Pudding for Veggie! :D Goggie's storyline really picks up in Part 3. Actually _▫_does word search on her comp_▫_ You

last reviewed at the end of "Budoukai". _▫_nods_▫_. It's oh-kay. Cookies! Ooh, you're so lucky!

To tea: Glad you liked it! The two Veggies' revenge is in the next chapter. He is lucky, Veggies are fun to have :)

Goggie's timeline's Raditsu, Brolli, and Turles's whereabouts will be revealed in part 3 as well.

To Cathowl: Hey, Bardock's back! Hi! _▫_waves to him_▫_. Aw, Knives is getting married? Who's his bride? Ah, so none of them are

in that universe. Washulma...sounds like a fusion of Bulma and Washu (I guess you'd get a super-super-genius fusion).

YAY! So happy you like Goggie. Lol! "lone sane man in the asylum" works. Yup, Gohan's escaped Chi-Chi's grip for good. He's

safe. :) Really?....Haha! I like Kakarrotto. He's fun. Bulma keeps herself unbelievably busy between Veggie, work, and

inventing things. Well, Veggie's Goggie's father. Veggie's uke-phobia's pretty large. Yes its what it sounds like. Lol! Like

lizards. Genetic experiments? I also have a strong dislike of needles. (shudders). Mistletoe ban! Lol! So happy you like him.

Aww, your Veggie must be so happy :) Germ experiments. You gotta be very careful with those. (nods). Baby-machine? '.';;

The servant-maid outfit is a little short for Goku's tastes. Snowmen robots sound fun! Thanks so much!

To Blood-Red Amber: Thanks! He'll go with Goggie in hopes he'll stay in the main timeline of course :) I wish I could've

gotten it done by Christmas. But hey at least I'm a week ahead of where I was last year. Last year the FIRST chapter was

uploaded during Christmas week.

To ShiningMoon: Hi Kali! So happy you like the fusions :) Turles's plot continues in part 3 and 4. Giant Veggie balloons are

fun!

To hieilover135: Thanks! Heh, Brolli will show up again soon, just not in this fic...well, he may be in a small cameo in

part 4..but that's too far ahead for me to know for sure. Vegeta G would probably be freaked out by him.

To Dakarne: Same as above. Brolli may get a solo cameo, but no interaction with the others. Chi-Chi's had high blood pressure

throughout the series (she's fainted at least once in every saga I think). I don't think she'd visit a mental home on her

own will though.

To SSJ5Gogetto: Thank you! Snow fusions are fun :)

To Hajkura0: Thanks! So sorry 'bout your computer. I liked having the two of them converse with each other. Goku would, if he

knew what they were about to do to her and if they told the truth that Chi-Chi was really trapped in her house and not out

doing last minute shopping. _▫_nods_▫_ But yes if he did find out he would definately go teleport her to the party with everyone

else.

To GogetaJr: There's more mistletoe occurances to come. :) There is some possibility of a 3rd fusion-baby. Currently there's

about 2 inches of snow out here, but its starting to melt. Don't worry, Goggie won't leave. I like him way too much to do

something like that to him. Goku G is especially frightened of Chi-Chi since his tried to kill him. It's oh-kay. Yup I had

fun Christmas (holds up various presents) Update's a little late, but not by too much.

To PerfectCell17: Time is good :) (hopes to have more free time this week) Glad you enjoy Turles's mistletoe plot! Veggie's

revenge is in part 3. Goggie won't leave, he's staying. :) Here it is!

To orchideater: Hai, Veggie was really sad over it. At least Gohan is finally safe after 20-some years under Chi-Chi's hold. Goku may yet be able to. Glad you liked Turles and the mistletoe :)

Chuquita: And so part 2 comes to an end. Since part 3 probably won't be up until next week..Happy New Year everybody!

Goku: 2005...WOW that'll mean we've encompassed 5 seperate years altogether!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's half a decade...

Chuquita: (grins) See you next week everybody!


	3. Goggie's Timeline

10:48 PM 12/28/2004  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from Budoukai 3  
__Goku: What's going on...? Vegeta just flew off somewhere...And he looked kind of strange..  
__N...Not that, Vegeta! Your mind isn't being controlled by Babidi is it? Well I'm going after you, regardless. __What was Vegeta thinking about back there...? He looked like he's had something on his mind...  
__-Flashback-  
_:::Veggie: So you've attained a new level of power...I see...  
::It's as I thought, Kakarot has crossed the threshold...he's gone far beyond a mere super saiyajin:: :::  
_Goku: ...I don't know...At any rate, I've got to find Vegeta quickly and have a little chat with him!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: (grins) I do enjoy chatting with Veggies.  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 3 everybody! I was going to use a snow-related db quote, but since I just got my ps2, a Budoukai 3 quote works just as well!  
Vegeta: (smirks) I enjoy how seme-ish I seem so far in this game...and I happen to think my 3-D model looks a little bulkier if I do say so.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) So far all I've gone through all the training exercises, unlocked Veggie, Recoom, Freeza, Fat Buu, Super Buu, and Vejitto, and gotten 3/4ths of the way through Goku's DU. All I have left is to fight Kid Buu. Infact I almost went to do that instead of starting this chapter but then I figured I spent enough time today on the ps2 (2 hours from Cell to Kid Buu) and I was behind already on chapter 2 so I'll make it up to you by starting chapter 3 a day early!  
Vegeta: Good for you! (goes off to play Chu's ps2)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...  
Goku: My DU is FUN! (watches Veggie play)  
Chuquita: I gotta say Super Buu was the toughest one I've fought so far. It took me at least 6 to 7 attempts before I beat him. And that was with JITTO!  
Vejitto: My "You Lose" screen sounds kinda Mommy-ish.  
Gogeta: Heehee, "How could **I** lose?!".  
Goku: Mine's boring. "I lost." I wish I had something more crea-tive.  
Chuquita: Veggie's made me crack up the first time I heard it. He falls down, then stumbles back up and announces "I'm the  
Prince of All Saiyans" and halfway through his sentence he collapses again.  
Vegeta: (flatly) You would think that was funny person-who-sentenced-me-to-a-scene-in-a-skirt.  
Chuquita: Aw come on, you're not still sore about that?  
Vegeta: No.no..I'm just saying that it's not healthy to be influenced by outside sources and if anyone Kakarrotto should've  
been the one to have his pants contaminated and forced to--  
Goku: --(tilts head at Veggie, confused)  
Vegeta: --ah...nevermind. (continues playing)  
Chuquita: I don't know what Goggie's is yet cuz I have yet to unlock him. Veggie's intro when fighting Goku is fun though. It's "Do you accept my challange, Kakarrot?"  
Goku: (blinks) What challange?  
Chuquita: (laughs) I have no idea. To spar I guess.  
Vegeta: I'm slightly upset they removed my "I've done it! I've beaten Kakarrot!" from the previous Budoukai though...  
Chuquita: Yeah, that was fun.  
Goku: I'm surprised that Chi-chan is so very content in this game.  
Chuquita: Yeah, she looks almost unrecognizable with that happy content expression on her face.  
Goku: (confused) And yet I'm wearing my battle face...  
Vegeta: (smirks) I like my picture's expression. I look like I'm plotting something evil.  
Chuquita: I heard Turles is the other outfit for Bardock in this game. After seeing Nail as one of Piccolo's alternate outfits I'm convinced. (grins) It'll be so much fun to play as Turles.  
Vegeta: He gets pants in this though.  
Chuquita: So does Nappa, but Nappa always had an alternate with pants. I wish Raditsu could get some though. Poor guy looks like he's gonna freeze in those shorts. (pauses) (grin) I also really like battle-torn Goku!  
Goku: You can see my right knee! And parts of my legs and chest!  
Chuquita: He and Piccolo (in super-cool cape and hat) were only available on the japanese version of Budoukai 2, along with Kuriza's son and a Neko Majin Z backdrop stage--however those last two aren't in this version of Budoukai either.  
Goku: (chirps) Chapter 5 of NMZ comes out next month!  
Chuquita: (holds up huge sign reading **"Write Goku and Veggie into Neko Majin Z as main characters, Toriyama-san!"**) Heehee—  
Veggie: (sweatdrops) Someone wants to see additional exploits of Kakarrotto and I.  
Chuquita: (flips sign over to now read** "Make a new dbz tv special starring Goku and Veggie and if I'm lucky the Fusions, Toei**) The opening looks AMAZING on the semi-large tv behind me.  
Gogeta: (smirks) I like how I defeat the big meanie in the opening.  
Vegeta: (clasps his hands together) Yes that was a memorable moment.  
Vejitto: (sweatdrops) How come Goggie gets entire scenes in the opening for Budoukai 3 and I only get a small sillouette in Budoukai 2's opening?  
Gogeta: (chirps) Cuz you got more episodes and screentime in the actual show and manga, Jitto!  
Vejitto: (blinks) ...you've got a point.  
Chuquita: And now for Part 3! :D

dl

/dl

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: Goggie's Timeline: Time-Traveling Fusions l The Bedroom l Chi-Chi l Get that Ball! Goku's Dragonball Hunt Continues! l Temporary seperation-anxiety l GASP! l Meet Goggie's Timeline's Raditsu! l Where's Turles? l Two Jittos?! l Goku's Nightmare. I must protect Veggie! l Near-Identical l What does it mean? l Understandings l Rock Paper Scissors l CONfusion l Bura G? l Pancakes l**

dl

/dl

**Summary:** It's that time of year again! Christmas! Two years have passed since Goggie's arrival and Vejitto has decided to throw him a surprise party! But what happens when the fusions are thrown for an even bigger surprise--Goggie's parents!After Goggie hears about all the wonderful things that have happened in his now-safe timeline, will he decide to go back with his parents and meet his "real" niichan for the first time? And what does Vejitto himself have to say about all this? Meanwhile, Goku tries to cheer up a depressed Veggie with a trip to buy the little ouji the ultimate Christmas present? Will Goku be able to succeed in his quest in finding the best gift ever for Veggie? In addition, Turles learns about mistletoe and its various uses in order to plot several evil deeds!

* * *

" ▫FWOOOSH▫! " 

" WHEE! "

" WHEE! " the fusions cheered as the time machine hurtled through the space-time continuum.

" Enjoying yourselves? " Vegeta G sweatdropped at them.

Vejitto and Gogeta nodded excitedly.

" We haven't been time-traveling in 8 months, Toussan! " Gogeta said.

" And even then it was only by accident. " Vejitto added, then continued, " Never bring opened cans of pepsi inside

the time machine while its turned on. "

" A lesson well-learned. " the dance fusion nodded.

" You might want to wear these. " Goku G handed out sunglasses, " For when we stop. "

" Ooh. " Gogeta took a pair.

" Ahh. " Vejitto put his own.

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " a bright light overcame them and then instantly receeded at twice the speed of a taiyo-ken.

Vejitto and Gogeta opened their eyes and took their sunglasses off. The living room they now stood in looked almost

identical to the one back home--only this one was decorated in the proper holiday attire.

" Huh, Goggie your Bulma must be less busy then mine. " Vejitto observed.

" Oh no, haha, Veggie and Ji-chan and I did all this. " Goku G laughed.

" Hmm.. " Vejitto looked around cautiously and curiously for his own counterpart, unsure of what he would find once

he found him.

" What about Bulma then? " Gogeta asked as they all got out of the machine and Vegeta shut it off.

" Oh, she's even busier than the one in the main timeline, or what you consider the main timeline. " Vegeta G said.

Goku G spoke up, " Actually Mirai's is the REAL main timeline cuz that's the one the time machine was invented in

and what would've happened without time machine related inter-ference. "

" Anyway, Bulma's much busier in our timeline because she feels less guilty about leaving me alone to go on

business meetings and to science conventions when I have Kakarrotto living here with us to keep me company in her absence. "

Vegeta G explained.

" We haven't seen her in 3 **months**. " Goku G frowned.

" And she sounds terribly overworked on the phone when I do manage to get ahold of her. I hate how they work her

non-stop like this. " the ouji began to look worried, then smiled weakly, " But--but she says she'll be home for Christmas. "

" Yeah! Just like the song! " Goku G said happily, " OH! Wanna see our room? "

" YEAH! " Gogeta grinned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...I don't think Mommy would take par-ticuarly well to seeing this sleeping arrangement. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

Before the quartet of saiyajin sat a two twin beds pushed together with a single full-sized-bed's sheet over them.

The sheets and pillowcases were a deep, passionate red. The room was softly lit with thick royal purple curtains over the

windows and sweet lulling music floating through the air. On the countertop sat a bottle of wine with two fancy drinking

glasses beside it. Across the counter were bottles of scented rubbing oil.

" Infact, I don't think Mommy would take particularly well to seeing this ROOM. "

" Hey, as long as its platonic we're perfectly safe. " Vegeta G folded his arms, " See, they can even be pushed

apart. Now if it was a SINGLE full-sized, queen-sized, or king-sized bed; heaven forbid; THEN I would start to worry. "

" Veggie-sama's afraid that sharing a single bed would lead to us having non-platonic feelings for each other. "

Goku whispered to the fusions.

" Don't tell them that! " Vegeta G exclaimed, bright red in the face. He sprayed himself with peasant-repel.

Gogeta walked over to a coat-rack that held two robes on it; a dark blue one with "Veggie" written on the back in

light-blue, and a pink one with a fluffy collar and sleeve-endings that had "Kakay" written on the back in red, " Toussan's

definately the platonic-seme in this platonic-bedroom! " he chirped.

Vegeta G grinned widely.

Vejitto sweatdropped, " Everything feels so opposite here. "

" That's cuz you prefer Toussan as Kaasan and Kaasan as Toussan, Jitto. " Gogeta said happily.

" So, " Vegeta G turned to them with a mischiveious expression on his face, " Wanna see Onna? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhh, Veggie-sama I don't like it in here! " Goku G hugged tightly onto Vegeta's left arm while the ouji held

a christmas present under his right. The fusions walked behind them.

" Now now Kakay, it wouldn't be right if we didn't visit Onna to give her a christmas present. You know how much she

enjoys the holidays. " Vegeta G chuckled.

West City Sanitarium. Chi-Chi's "home" for the past year and a half. The hallway they were currently walking down

was fairly narrow; the reason why the fusions chose to walk behind their parents instead of beside was due to the lack of

elbow room. The hallway was nearly all white except for the dark silver handles on the doors and the small keypad on each

which was a lighter silver with red-lighted digits 1 through 9 just above said handle. Each door also had a very small

window near the top. The window was dark and high enough so that none of the patients could jump up and hurt themselves on

it. The hallway itself was very quiet, clean yet slightly damp. The floor was light brown and wooded with a light glaze

overtop. Vegeta G stopped infront of the door whose white plastic sign, fastened in the middle of the door, read S. Chi-Chi

in bold black letters on it.

" Well, here we are. " Vegeta G announced, " Kakay, do you have your card? "

Goku G nervously went through his pockets and pulled out what looked like a small credit card. He held it infront

of the keypad. A red light shot out from just above the number 2 and scanned his card.

" Access Approved. Please punch in your 4-digit extension. " the robotic voice of the keypad said. The digits all

turned bright yellow.

The large saiyajin reached towards the keypad with his pointer finger, then withdrew it out of panic, " VEGGIE-SAMA!"

he instead glomped onto Vegeta G in fright, " I can't do it she scares me SO! "

Vegeta G flushed red in the cheeks and Gogeta patted his kaasan on the back comfortingly.

Vejitto walked up to the keypad, " 4-digit extension...usually that's the last 4 digits of a person's social

security number. Hn...what was Chi-Chi's again? " he said to himself, frustrated. The portara fusion searched the

Goku-knowledge part of his memory and grinned when he found the answer, " HA! " Vejitto happily punched in the code.

The digits turned green, " Access Approved. " the voice repeated.

Vejitto smiled contently. A whirring sound could be heard from the inside of the room as if something was locking in

place. Goku G zipped behind the little ouji in terror as the white door slide sideways into the wall it was attached to to

reveal a thick plexiglas wall with an aggrivated Chi-Chi wearing hopital garments sitting across from them on the padded

floor with her back against an equally-padded wall.

" She doesn't look crazy to me. " Gogeta pouted, almost disappointed, " I mean, where's the straightjacket? Where's

the babbling and foaming at the mouth? "

" With Onna, its more of a trigger thing. " Vegeta G smirked, " She doesn't have a straightjacket because she's

never harmed herself in any of her fits of psychoticness. Besides this is a rather advanced facility. They only use the

jackets on the REALLY crazy people, " he walked infront of the glass, " Isn't that right Onna? "

Chi-Chi lundged at him and slammed her fists against the glass, " YOU DIRTY KUSOTARE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! "

she snarled at Vegeta G.

" Well, I haven't heard Chi-Chi sound like that in a long time. " Vejitto laughed nervously.

" Now now Onna, you're not going to get very healthy with THAT attitude. " Vegeta tossed the present in his hand up

and down like a baseball.

" Says the person who STOLE my Go-chan and WARPED HIS **HIGHLY** SENSITIVE LITTLE MIND TO DO YOUR **BIDDING!** " now

she was starting to get that look in her eye. That crazy look she had when she first attacked Gogeta two years ago after

finding out the fusion was permanent and Goku and Vegeta were stuck in the same body together. The dance fusion lightly

shuddered, " DO YOU **ENJOY** PLEASURING HIM EVERY NIGHT, OUJI? " she spat the word out, " **DO YOU!** "

Goku G quietly stood just behind Chi-Chi's field of vision, shaking slightly. Simply hearing her voice brought

terrible nightmares back to the surface. Vegeta G reached out with his spare hand and held one of Goku's tightly. The larger

saiyajin partially calmed down. He squeaked out, " Veggie-sama-- "

_::Shh, its alright Kakay::_ the ouji soothed.

" He's THERE, **ISN'T HE!** " Chi-Chi snapped, " GO-CHAN! YOU SHOW YOURSELF **RIGHT NOW!** "

" Kakarrotto doesn't have to do ANYTHING he doesn't want to, Onna. " Vegeta G smirked, then turned in Goku G and

smiled, " No more rules, right Kakay? "

The larger saiyajin smiled warmly back, now completely calm again and with a feeling of relief and thankfulness

radiating through his ki.

" We brought you a Christmas present, Onna. " Vegeta G said as he continued to toss the present.

Chi-Chi grinned menacingly, her eyes practically glowing red, " Is it a carving knife to slice your brains

out, SHIMATTA! " she said pleasantly.

Goku G glomped protectively onto Vegeta G's head.

" ...thanks Kakarrotto. " the ouji said flatly, Goku's arms now covering his eyes. He peeled the larger saiyajin off

and calmingly set him back down on the floor, " No actually, but I think its something you'll enjoy just as much. " Vegeta G

slipped the small package through the equally-small opening in the top of the plexiglas. It fell to the floor and Chi-Chi

approached it with caution.

" It's a bomb. You're trying to kill me. " she accused him.

" What good would that do me? Seeing you slowly lose your grip on reality is a far better punishment than mere

death. " Vegeta G shrugged it off.

Chi-Chi continued her deadly stare at Vegeta G for a moment, then curiously picked up the gift.

_::Heh, if looks could kill::_ Vegeta G sweatdropped.

She slowly unwrapped the red-and-green-packaged gift and opened the cream-colored box to reveal a small yellow

Capsule Corp capsule.

" It was too large to fit through the hole. " Vegeta G commented.

Chi-Chi held the capsule out with one hand while continuing to stare angrily at Vegeta. She tossed it to the ground

and a puff of smoke later revealed to be a life-sized, realistic-looking Goku plushie. He was dressed in an outfit identical

to the one he wore fighting at the 23rd Budoukai. The plushie had no tail behind him and was smiling contently as it stood

there.

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at the realistic-looking Goku plushie like it was the answer to life itself. Her eyes

sparkled in awe and she lundged at it, knocking the plushie's back into the padded floor, " GO-CHAAA! " she glomped onto him

tightly, " Oh my sweet handsome Go-chan you've come back to me. " Chi-Chi cooed.

Both fusions turned to Goku G, who shrugged in confusion.

" I **knew** you'd come back. You ALWAYS come back. " she said with a smirk, " Even if it takes a little longer than

expected. " Chi-Chi began to fiddle with the plushie's gi sash.

" That seems like such a nice present to give someone who tried to kill you. " Vejitto blinked.

" Wait'll she finds out he's got no anatomy. " Vegeta G said with an evil grin.

" ... " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" The real mal-intent upon this gift is that Onna, among the rest of the patients here, are rarely ever allowed to

keep anything that big in their rooms. And that plushie is packed with a heavy stuffing to make him weigh nearly the same

as Kakarrotto himself. She could easily use him as a weapon to smack the guards who bring her meals in with and attempt to

escape. The workers here know that but they'll probably let her keep it for a few days after Christmas and then ship him

back to us; of course who knows what condition he'll be in by then. " Vegeta G said, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " Like

your present, Onna? "

Chi-Chi swerved her head in his direction, " YOU! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN **LOOK** AT HIM! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY TO LAND A

SINGLE GAZE UPON GO-CHAN AND HIS MAGNIFICANT BODY! " she stroked the side of the plushie's neck lovingly, " HE'S MINE! ALL

MINE! YOU WON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL YOU TAKE MY GO-CHAN FROM ME YOU EVIL WICKED DEMON OUJI! " she

screamed with protective rage as she held tightly onto the plushie.

" Yeah...you're welcome too. " Vegeta G sweatdropped.

Chi-Chi's eyes roamed the room. Gogeta peeked his head into view again. She narrowed her eyes in the manner of a

murderer seeking out her intended victim, " YOU... " _::The one who started all this! The one who's existance turned Go-chan_

_over to the dark side...The Fusion::_

" ... " Gogeta went pale, " Ji--JiTTO... "

" What am I supposed to do?! " Vejitto said, confused.

" Don't let her get me Jitto... "

" She's not going to get you that's one of the reasons why she's in there. " the portara fusion pointed to Chi-Chi.

He tapped on the glass, " See? Everything's oh-kay. "

The dance fusion smiled shakily at him.

" Come everyone, " Vegeta pressed the buttons on the keypad to lock the front door over Chi-Chi's room again. The

plexiglas slid back into the wall while the sound-proof, padded, and over-heavy door took its place, " Time to go. "

" She's...she's mad. Dellusional by the way she treated that plushie like it was Toussan. " Vejitto said in shock.

" Yup, Onna's snapped alright! " Vegeta cheerfully dusted his hands off.

The portara fusion glanced over at Gogeta out of the corner of his eye, _::I can't let Goggie stay here. It's too_

_dangerous. She'll break out and try to hurt him. I know this Chi-Chi wants to kill Mommy. But she might want to harm Goggie_

_even more! Because if Toussan and Mommy hadn't been stuck together in his body for such a long time none of this would've_

_happened; Toussan never would've been persuaded by Mommy's side of the story like that. That door looks strong. This_

_building looks strong. But Chi-Chi doesn't need to be physically strong to get her way. She'd find some way to escape_

_eventually. And I can't let her hurt Goggie I CAN'T! I would never forgive myself if something happened to him::_

" ..Jitto? "

Vejitto looked up to see Gogeta standing infront of him looking concerned. Vegeta G and Goku G had stopped walking

and were now watching him as well from about 6 feet away.

" Are you oh-kay? "

The portara fusion reached over and glomped Gogeta tightly, " Goggie... "

" Uhh... " Gogeta's cheeks flushed.

Vejitto let go and perked up, " Let's get out of here Goggie! I'm sure there's LOTS of fun things to do back at

Capsule Corp! "

" YEAH! " Gogeta grinned, " We can even get to meet my timeline's you! "

" Ah-- " Vejitto faultered, then put a hand behind his head and laughed, " Hai, sure! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmhmm! " Goku hummed happily. He had already gotten 3 of the dragon balls and was currently flying

towards the forth one. Mirai was tailing the larger saiyajin, Goku unaware he was being followed. He noticed where the 4th

dragon ball was on the radar and froze. Goku looked passed the radar at the spot down below. It was his house. And Chi-Chi's

ki was in said house, " Uhh... " he looked back and forth, then glanced back at his tail, " Maybe...I should wait until

Chi-chan leaves. I don't think she'd like it if she found out I was collecting the dragon balls to wish for a present for

Veggie. "

_::But you don't know when she will be leaving. If you're real quiet you can probably sneak in and out without her_

_noticing::_ Bibishii said optimistically.

" Oh-kay! " he nodded determindly and flew downward. Chi-Chi's ki was at the front of the house, _::Chi-chan's_

_probably in the living room::_ he deduced, then climbed through the open kitchen window as to avoid the sound of opening the

back door. Goku glanced about the room, then saw it. The 4-star dragon ball was perched ontop of a sack of flour on one of

the cooking racks. He grinned and picked it up, " Heehee— 3 more to go little Veggie! " Goku beamed.

" Goku-san? Is that you? " Chi-Chi called from the living room.

Goku froze and bit his tongue at fear of being seen holding the radar and 4 dragon balls in his arms. He quickly

lept out of the window and blasted off.

Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen with the vaccum cleaner turned on full-blast in her right hand, " Hm... " she

scratched her head, confused, " Oh well. Can't hear ANYTHING over this stupid machine anyway. " she sighed and dragged it

back into the living room.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" SIGH.... " Vegeta sighed dejectedly as he sat on his bed. He never realized it until just now, but Capsule Corp

was unbelievably boring without the fusions around, " They said they'd be back in 5 minutes, where are they? " he looked at

his watch under his right glove, then pulled it back over and sighed again. The ouji glanced over at the fruit and

snack-laden baby carrier in the corner of the room. His hand almost came up to touch his stomach again until he stopped

himself, " NO! I won't think of it! OR that fresh jar of kaka-seeds in Bulma's lab. Neither are of importance to me! " he

folded his arms stubbornly, then glanced over at the closet in his room where he'd stuffed all the baby toys and blankets

after the Tummy3000 incident. Vegeta promptly turned his body to face the other direction, " I need someplace safe where I

can think on all of this. " he sighed, getting up off the bed. The ouji walked over to the small chunk of Bejito-sei Goku

had gotten him during a previous Veggietine's Day and sat down on it. He smiled contently, " Ah, much better. "

Nango sweatdropped.

" What, my mind feels clearer when I'm in my element. It was either this or the gravity room and I'm not too sure I'm

ready to see what happened down there with that explosion earlier. "

Vegeta's tail was silent for a moment, then spoke up, _::You still want the baby, huh?::_

" WAH—! " Vegeta nearly fell over, " NO I DO NOT! " he snapped, his cheeks flushing red, " And--and even if I did I

would definately NOT be the "Mommy". I'm way too semeish in personality and stature for that. If either of us it should be

Kakarrotto....he's a good mother to Gogeta.....I hope Gogeta comes back. I mean, he and Bura..they're both on my side for

me being the platonic seme. And so is Bulma and the rest of my family. And maybe Raditsu, I have yet to ask him. "

" Hey Vegeta, are you--oh. " Bulma paused to see the ouji facing his tail and in the middle of a conversation.

" Yes? "

Nango tilted his head.

" Am I interupting anything? "

" Are the fusions back yet? "

Bulma sweatdropped at his suddenness, " No. "

" Oh. " Vegeta sighed, depressed, " I hope they come back soon. "

" Temporary seperation-anxiety? "

" Yes. Sort of. "

" Well..um. " she set the boxes of Christmas decorations down and sat on the edge of his bed, " So! Get anything for

Son-kun for Christmas yet? "

" I'm taking him to Bejito-sei, well, Bejito-sei's CHUNKS, for a picnic. He's wanted to do that since March. " the

ouji explained, " I've gotten all the food together but I have to refuel the Capsule 3 ship and clean it up. It's gotten

dusty since we last used it. "

" OH. " she said, surprised, " So you've planned this all out already. "

Vegeta smirked, " I like to prepare in advance. I also like to surprise; Kakarrotto's completely in the dark about

THIS particular present. You see what I'm going to do is take an empty box and put a picnic basket and a ticket ontop of it

with the ticket reading somewhat like an invitation to the picnic. "

" That's clever. " Bulma smiled, " So, who else is going? "

" ... " ▫

" I said, who else is going with you two, Vegeta? "

" What do you mean? " the ouji blinked.

" You're not...I...JUST you and Son-kun? "

" It is his Christmas present. " Vegeta sweatdropped, confused, " Why would you want to come anyway? The 10x Earth's

gravity would crush you. "

" I mean, more along the lines of bringing all the other saiyajin with you. "

" If they want to follow Kakarrotto and I there they can take Turles's ship, just as long as no one interferes with

the picnic. Besides the Capsule 3 can't possibly hold enough food to feed 6 saiyajin for an entire week. "

" A WEEK!? But it only takes you 1 or 2 days to get to Bejito-sei's remains from here using that ship. " Bulma

gawked.

" You don't think I'm going to spend only one day at home when I can easily spend 5 now do you? " he raised an

eyebrow, " We'll either sleep in the ship or at my house. And all the plants are still growing at home, if we run out of food

there's plenty of fruit and vegetables. "

" What about meat? "

" Freeza's blast apparently killed all the animals as well. "

" OH! Sorry... "

" ▫BRING▫BRING▫BRING▫! " Bulma's cellphone went off.

She picked it up, " Hello? "

" Kaasan. "

" Huh, oh Mirai, hi! What are you calling for-- "

" --is Toussan in the room? "

" Yes he's here. "

" Umm, do you think you could leave the room then? I really don't think he should hear this. " Mirai said uneasily

while he watched Goku pluck his 7th dragon ball out of a nearby pond.

" AND WHY DON'T YOU THINK I SHOULD HEAR "THIS". " Vegeta's voice said loudly from the background. Not shouting-loud,

but simply speaking loudly.

The demi-saiyajin sweatdropped, " I don't want you to freak out. "

" ...freak out. " Vegeta mumbled, confused.

" I'll, be right back, oh-kay Vegeta? " Bulma said, getting up.

" NO! I want to hear what he has to say. Is it about Vejitto and Gogeta? Or Kakarrotto?....oh my God something

happened to Kakarrotto didn't it!? " panic surged through him. The ouji got up and opened the drawer containing several

senzu.

" Son-san's FINE, Toussan. He's perfectly healthy. " Mirai responded.

" Oh....oh-kay. " Vegeta said with suspicion in his voice.

Bulma left the room and headed down to lab. Once she was inside the lab she closed the door behind her, " Alright

Mirai wait until I've gotten to the sound-proof room. I can talk to you there. " Bulma opened a nearby door and stepped

inside, " Alright. "

" Son-san's gathered the dragon balls. He's going to wish Bejito-sei back into a single whole planet again as a

christmas present for Toussan. "

" Oh, well that's nice of him. " Bulma smiled.

" And he's going to, wish for a third fusion-baby. "

" ...**WHAT?!** Why would he do that Vegeta's already been emotionally punched in the gut thanks to that fake baby and

now Goku wants to put him through pregnancy all over again!? "

" It, depends on how he words the wish really. He could just simply wish the baby into existance and bypass Toussan

getting "pregnant" at all. At least that's what happened in the---place I can't tell you about. " Mirai caught himself just

intime.

" This must mean Son-kun really wanted that child too, huh. " she mumbled in disbelief.

" He's been falling off into daydreams in mid-flight ever since he picked up his 5th dragon ball. Not a very safe

thing to do but at least he didn't get hurt. " Mirai paused, " Should I try to stop him from making the wish or deter him

somehow or...I mean, sure I'd love to have another little brother, or a little sister who's not Bura, but it was this entire situation and the living

together and bonding over the shared child that caused the 8th timeline to turn out the way it did. "

" In other words you don't mind if he makes the wish you just don't want it to cause Son-kun and Vegeta to...ah,

enter the field of non-platonic relationships. " Bulma tried to come up with a Veggie-ish way to explain herself.

" Yes. "

" ...hm. " Bulma thought for a moment, " Wait! The dragon balls! They only have one wish left on them for this year

since Son used them to make his oujo wish 6 months ago. That means he'll have to choose between the two wishes! "

" He knows that, he's trying to think up some way to get them both granted in the same wish. "

" Really. " she laughed nervously.

" Mmmm.. " Goku hugged the bag that now contained the dragonballs and the radar and slung it over his shoulder,

" I'd like to stay and chat but I'm getting hungry and its almost lunch-time. See you later Mirai! "

" HUH!? " Mirai looked over to see the large saiyajin waving to him as he hovered up off the ground, " G--Goku!? You

knew I was down here all this time? "

" Haha! Of course you've been following me since I left. I didn't really need any help though. " he laughed.

" Well, that's not really why I was--wait, aren't you going to make your wish? "

" I'm making it Christmas Eve! That way I can surprise Veggie with his homeplanet before he decides to randomly

look up at the sky late at night and see it. You can't wrap a planet up like a little gi or a box of chocolate-chip cookies,

ya know? " Goku smiled, " Besides if I made my wishes now everyone would know someone made some wish since the sky goes dark

when Shenlong comes out. "

" You do have a point, but-- " Mirai started out, confused.

" Later! " he grinned and waved, then blasted off.

" Huh.. " Mirai stood there.

" Mirai? Mirai? " Bulma's voice said on the cellphone.

The demi-saiyajin groaned, " Oh well, looks like I won't be going to bed early THIS Christmas Eve. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" We're back! " Vegeta G announced as he, Goku G, and the fusions re-entered Gogeta's timeline's Capsule Corp.

" Mmm, something smells good, and microwavable! " Vejitto chirped.

" Hey guys. " Raditsu G poked his head out of the side of the doorway to the kitchen, " Want some popcorn? "

" GASP! Uncle Ditsu was brought back in this timeline TOO? " Gogeta gasped with excitement.

Raditsu G stared at him for a moment with surprise. He glanced back at Vegeta, " Is that--? "

" --the one and only. " Vegeta G smirked, " Raditsu, meet Gogeta. "

The largest saiyajin walked into the living room and shook his hand, " Hi, its great to finally meet you. "

" Haha, I saw you earlier today! " Gogeta laughed happily, then paused, " Only, it wasn't my you, it was Jitto's

you. "

" "Jitto..?" "

" My niichan! " Gogeta motioned to him, " He's from the main timeline where Onna's still mildly sane and Kaasan still

lives with her while Toussan lives at Capsule Corp with Jitto and I! Oh! And Turles lives at Capsule Corp too. You have your

own capsule house! "

" Goggie's gotten talkative... " Vejitto blinked.

" I'm just happy that Onna's been put in the place where she truely be-longs! " Gogeta grinned in a very Veggie-like

way.

" Hai..that's good Goggie, but,...youarecomingbackwithme, right? " Vejitto tried to keep calm and avoid the slight

twinge of panicked ideas in the back of his head.

" Huh? Of course I am Jitto. " Gogeta said happily.

" Who's Turles? " Raditsu G asked.

" Someone I'm infinitely lucky not to have met in this particular timeline. " Vegeta G muttered.

" ▫Ding▫! "

" The popcorn! " Raditsu G went over to get it while the others sat down at the kitchen table.

" So Uncle Ditsu, how long have you been living here? " Gogeta said.

" Hn, a little over a year now. " he responded.

" About a year ago there we had a situation with this "Janemba" creature. " Vegeta G started out, " It was a normal

day until all of a sudden zombies started to rise in the streets and many of our previous enemies such as Freeza and the

Ginyu Force somehow escaped out onto Earth. Kaio-sama contacted Kakarrotto and I and we teleported to otherworld to deal

with the source of this anamoly. We defeated him using the fusion dance and upon our return we ran into Raditsu. Apparently

Nappa had already been sucked back into otherworld and Raditsu was using a ki barrier to keep himself pinned to the ground.

After a brief chat we all decided that we would use the dragon balls to wish him back to life. After we did so I invited

Raditsu to live here with Kakarrotto, Vejitto, and I. " he explained.

" Huh. " Vejitto said, " It sounds sorta similar to what happened to us...but I guess with Chi-Chi in the mental

hospital there's no way she could've accidentally killed the both of you. "

" NANI?! " Goku G gasped in horror and clinged onto Vegeta G in fright, " CHI-CHAN KILLED US?! "

" Yeah, the meanie. " Gogeta angrily folded his arms.

" So, what about Brolli? " the portara fusion asked Vegeta G.

" Who? "

" What? "

" Him? You mean he's alive?! "

" ... " Vejitto sweatdropped. A small doom cloud hung over his head, _::Brolli still alive and out reeking havoc upon_

_the galaxy PLUS Crazed Psycho Goggie-killing Chi-Chi EQUALSa place where Goggie is not safe::_ he gulped, " W--well he was alive in

our timeline. "

Vegeta G scratched his head, " Brolli...Brolli...that name sounds VAGUELY familiar. "

" He's the toddler your Toussan supposedly murdered after discovering Brolli was the densetsu so he could keep him

from taking over the throne and turning you into his otokohime. " Raditsu G told the ouji.

" Well I dunno about this timeline but in Jitto's Ojichan didn't kill Brolli at all...he just sorta thought he did

and Brolli and his toussan ended up escaping Bejito-sei somehow before Freeza blew it up. " Gogeta said, " If Brolli's alive

in this timeline...you're all in a lot of danger. "

" Danger...? " Goku G said, confused as he hugged onto Vegeta G tightly.

_::With Toussan all uke-ish I don't know how any of them would EVER survive Brolli if confronted with him::_ Vejitto

paled, " Ah, ya know what? How about you guys call us if you ever do run into him. That way Goggie and Toussan and I can come

help you. " he smiled.

" What about your me? " Vegeta G said flatly.

" Umm..he's sort of...not AFRAID, more like..uneasy...Mommy's very uneasy around Brolli due to his large girth and

obsessive behaviors. " Vejitto nodded.

" He was scary. " Gogeta paled just thinking about it.

" But now he's dead! And thus we are safe. "

" Indeed. :) " Gogeta grinned, then paused, " But what about, Turles? "

dl

/dl

**Somewhere, deep in space...**

" We're 3 weeks away from entering Earth's atmosphere, Turles-sama. " the minion announced as he operated the

controls before him.

The evil type-3 saiyajin chuckled mischievously as he sat in the captain's chair and looked out onto the solar

system below, a bag containing seeds for the tree of might in his hands, " BWAHAHAHAHA! Excellent... "

dl

/dl

" ...why do I suddenly have the desire to barricade the doors and construct a large "Detour" sign above the planet? "

Vegeta G blinked.

" So? Goggie? Wanna go meet your brother? " Goku G asked him.

Gogeta turned to Vejitto the two contently shook hands, " Hi Jitto! "

" Hi Goggie! "

" ... " Raditsu G sweatdropped.

" He means this timeline's Vejitto. " Vegeta G corrected them.

" Sure! " Gogeta said, " I've never met another Jitto be-fore. "

" Well you're about to. " the ouji headed up the stairs, " Follow me. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:::" MMMM, wow Veggie you have made such de-licious snacks for us all to enjoy! " Goku said happily as he and a_

_little-blue-gi-wearing Vegeta sat on a chunk of Bejito-sei enjoying a picnic lunch._

_" I'm so **happy** you like the snacks, Kakay. " the smaller saiyajin gushed warmly._

_" AWWWWW_——_ " Goku awwed, " Little Veggie would you please pass one of the fish sandwiches? "_

_" Of course, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta plucked an unrealistically large sandwich out of the quaint little picnic basket_

_and held it out, " Anything for you. "_

_Goku contently reached his arm out to take the sandwich from Vegeta only to hear a sudden yelp, " ? " he looked up,_

_" GASP?! "_

_A huge hand emerged from the backgroundless landscape behind them and grabbed Vegeta in one stroke._

_" WAHHHHHH!! " Vegeta screamed as he dropped the sandwich to the floor, " LET GO OF ME YOU DISEMBODIED LIMB! " he_

_screamed half in anger and half in fright as he slammed his fists down repeated against the huge hand._

_" VEGGIE! " Goku cried out, terrified._

_" HELP ME KAKARROTTO!! " the limb was dragging Vegeta back into the dark backdrop._

_Goku burst into ssj3 and ran to the edge of the island. Just as he was about to blast off after them his body_

_suddenly powered down again and a heavy painful objects clutched at his neck, arms, and legs, bringing him down to his knees._

_The large saiyajin struggled and looked down at his restraints to see they were all made up of paper with familiar-looking_

_writings on them. It took him a second to recognize what they were; pages from Chi-Chi's rulebook._

_" Now now, you don't need that little creature to be happy, Goku-san. "_

_Goku looked up to see the chains that were attached to the restraints were also each attached to one of the gigantic_

_Chi-Chi looming behind him's fingers, " CHI-CHAN I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS I GOTTA GO SAVE VEGGIE! "_

_" Mm, I can't let you do that. It's against the rules. " she smirked wickedly._

_" Huh? " he blinked, " N--no its not. I know the rules by heart and there is nothing about-- "_

▫_FWIP_▫_! " a piece of paper appeared infront of him and a pen quickly scrawled down the sentence "No Risking Your_

_Life for the Ouji" on it._

_" Ah..ah....you--you can't be SERIOUS?! " he gawked._

▫_FWIP_▫_! " another piece of paper popped up reading "No Questioning me, Goku-san"._

_" But Veggie's in DANGER! I gotta save him before that giant hand does something AWFUL to him! " Goku cried out in_

_fright._

_" The Ouji's very strong Goku-san. He can save himself. "_

_Goku struggled with his restraints, " NO HE CAN'T NOT FROM THAT THING! IF I DON'T SAVE VEGGIE NOBODY WILL! " he_

_cried out, " KAIO-KE--mmpH!? " a piece of paper slapped ontop of his mouth as a wind started to pick up. The wind was somehow_

_causing the grass to age around him, " Mmh? " Goku blinked. He looked down to see his gi was starting to get dusty and worn_

_while his body remained the same. A loud choking sound was heard from above and he looked up to see Chi-Chi was gone. The_

_chains however still remained hanging in the air, " Ptoo! " Goku spat the paper out, " Chi-chan? Chi-chan where did you go? "_

_he briefly wondered if the giant hand had stolen her away as well, " Veggie. " he grabbed at the paper around his collar_

_which was now as dusty as his gi though still as strong as it'd been several minutes ago, " I'M COMING VEGGIE! KAIO-KEN! "_

_Goku burst into kaio-ken x2 and grabbed again at the restraints only to be shocked at how he was still unable to free himself_

_from them, " AHHHhh..WHYISTHISNOTWORKING!! I DON'T HAVE THE TIME! VEGGIE'S IN DANGER! "_

_" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KAKARROTTO WHERE ARE YOU! " the ouji's voice sobbed in panicked desperation from the_

_background.:::_

" --GASP! " Goku sat up in bed, every single nerve in his body at complete alertness and attention. He was panting

heavily as sweat rolled down the side of his face. The large saiyajin reached for his neck and let out a small sigh of minor

relief that there were no restraints there, " VEGGIE. "

" Goku-sa? " Chi-Chi poked her head into the partly-open doorway to his room, " I heard you scream..are you oh-kay? "

" Oh Chi-chan it was HORRIBLE! " he exclaimed, " A big hand stole Veggie and you were an evil giant with magical

powers who wouldn't let me go save Veggie and then you disappeared but I still couldn't get out of the papers you trapped me

in and Veggie started CRYING and--- "

" Hey, how about a hug, huh? " she said comfortingly, patting him on the head, then looked down and sweatdropped to

see Goku hugging his life-sized Veggie-plushie tightly, " ...not exactly what I meant. "

" Maybe I should go check on Veggie. " Goku said, holding the plushie more protectively.

" Goku-san its 2am. The ouji's asleep and I sincerely doubt that in real life giant bodyless hands can come out of

nowhere and kidnap people. " she tried to put it into perspective.

" But--but what about **people** kidnapping Veggie? " the large saiyajin gulped.

She sighed, " As much as I hate to admit this, the Ouji's a very intelligent person. Albeit an obsessive, uke-dom

fearing one, but still. I mean, he's the one who plotted out that entire "genki-dama to stop Buu" idea, right? I don't think

someone as smart and as strong as the ouji would be so easily kidnapped. "

" I su-ppose... " Goku trailed off.

" See? Now go back to bed, oh-kay? You wouldn't want to throw off your entire schedule you know. " Chi-Chi smiled and

got up, then left the room but not without glancing back once to glare at Plushie.

Goku pulled his Veggie-plushie under the covers with him and held onto it tight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Vejitto? " Vegeta G opened the door to the fusion's bedroom, " Come out and meet your brother. "

Vejitto and Gogeta looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to the door.

Vejitto G poked his head out of the doorway and stepped out.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" HI! " all three fusions and cheerfully in unison.

" WOW, so you're Gogeta huh. " Vejitto G said, looking him over. He turned to his counterpart and grinned, " And you

must be me! "

" That I am! " the portara fusion replied.

" Shall I leave you three to get acquainted? " Vegeta G offered, " After all I have some kaka-related "needs" to

attend to. "

An embarrassed yet delighted giggle bubbled up from downstairs.

" Heh-heh-heh....yes. " Vegeta G rubbed his hands together and sighed with contentment, " Ahh, the platonic-semeness,

what a magnificent thing it is. "

Vejitto sweatdropped.

" See you later. " the ouji proudly strode off.

" Later Toussan! " Vejitto G happily waved to him.

" WAHH-YAHHYAHH! " Vejitto nearly fell over in shock, " NANI?! Did you just call Mommy what I thought you called

Mommy?! " he gawked in disbelief, _::Has Mommy brainwashed everybody somehow?! This does not make sense at ALL!::_

" "Mommy"? That's not Mommy, Toussan is going to MEET Mommy downstairs. " he pointed down to where Goku's ki was.

" HA! " Gogeta pointed at Vejitto in victory.

" What do you mean? " Vejitto G blinked, confused.

" Umm, me, why are you calling Mommy "Toussan"? " he asked.

" Well, at first I called Vegeta "Mommy", but after I went to go live here he asked me if I could call him Toussan

and Goku "Kaasan" because it would make them both very happy if I did so I did. " Vejitto G explained.

" HA! " Vejitto pointed back at Gogeta, who pouted.

" Why are you "ha-ing"? "

" Be-cause even though Goggie and I get a-long amazingly well, we're in a dispute over who should be Toussan and who

should be Mommy. " he replied.

" Ah, that is a hard decision. " Vejitto G nodded, " ...So! Wanna go play? "

" YEAH! "

" YEAH! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm! " Goku hummed as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, passing Chi-Chi and Goten at the

kitchen table, " Mornin' Chi-chan, mornin' Goten. I'm going to get some breakfast, be right back! "

" Heh—— "

" ? " Goku paused just before reaching for the doorknob, " Chi-chan? "

" HO HO! " she plunked a thin square box onto the kitchen table, " Goku-san I have solved the messy riddle that was

your nightmare! "

Goku gasped with excitement, " You have? "

" As you may know, one's dreams are images created during sleep while the brain sorts out the memories of the

previous day and days past, in addition to subconsious thoughts/fears/desires. " Chi-Chi held up the box, " Do you recognize

this box, Goku-sa? "

" Sure! That's one of Goten's old videogames. "

" Correct. Have you ever played it with him? "

" Lots of times. " he grinned, then frowned, " But I'm not very good at videogames, Chi-chan...now VEGGIE, Veggie is

the best videogamer EVER! You should see Veggie in action Chi-chan he's got the high score on every single videogame at

Capsule Corp! " Goku excitedly rambled.

" Yes, good for him. " Chi-Chi muttered, " Anyway, I looked on the back of this game while cleaning up this morning

and what did I find but the villain in this game is a GIANT HAND. " she whipped it around to show Goku, " You see, your

dream wasn't any premonition of oncoming evil, it was simply a fantastical twisted-up version of this videogame and your

inability to properly defeat it due to your lack of videogame knowledge. "

" ...but Chi-chan, that bad guy hand is wearing a glove. The one in my nightmare didn't have ANYTHING over it. "

Goku pointed out, " A glove and a hand are two different things, Chi-chan. "

" Hnn... " she stared at the box.

" The glove kinda looks like one of Veggie's. " Goku grinned.

" Can we not talk about the Ouji this early? I haven't even had breakfast yet. " Chi-Chi groaned.

" O---sorry Chi-chan, it's just that it reminds me of Veggie since he's wearing white gloves all the time. " he

smiled sheepishly, " Though I wish Veggie would take them off once in a while and let his little Veggie-hands breathe.

Keeping them inside those gloves all the time CAN'T be healthy. "

" Let him wear 'um then. " Chi-Chi chuckled.

Goku sweatdropped, " Would Chi-chan or Goten like any fish? "

" No thanks, Toussan. I'm having waffles for breakfast! " Goten chirped.

" I'm making some scrambled eggs for myself, so don't overdo it at the river, otherwise the remaining fish are

going to rot. " Chi-Chi motioned to the fridge, " We have barely any room left in there. "

" Ohh...oh-kay then. " Goku nodded, then left the house, " I'll be back in a lil bit! "

" Bye Goku-san. "

And with that he teleported away.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫YAWWWWWWWN▫! " Vegeta let out a yawn as he opened his eyes to face the ceiling. The ouji shifted uneasy, still

half awake. No matter how many times he went to sleep on his stomach and/or side he always wound up on his back. Vegeta

grimaced; sleeping on his back made him feel uncomfortable, too vulnerable, too uke-ish. He squnched his nose up in distaste

and turned over onto his stomach again only to flop onto his right arm, which for some reason didn't pull out from under him

in time. Despite no longer being under the covers, his right hand felt unusually warm. Vegeta dully noted this with the

alertness of someone who'd only been awake so far for a grand total of 3 minutes. He turned his head sideways on his pillow

to see his arm only to spot another hand of almost the same size as his own rubbing it.

Vegeta instantly went pale and his bottom left eyelid began to twitch as every sleepy nerve awoke with a shot.

Goku was sitting there on a chair next to Vegeta's bed, rubbing the ouji's naked hand with childish curiousity and

awe. He smiled and closed his eyes, " Veggie's hands are so soft. " he opened his eyes and warmly looked up only to see

Vegeta now awake and staring at him in complete shock, the ouji's eyes bugging out of his head, " OOP! " Goku gasped and his

face turned bright pink, " Ahh--- " he lept to his feet, abandoning his hold on Vegeta's right hand.

" ... " ▫

" HI Veggie—! " Goku re-caught himself and chirped happily, " And how are you this wonderful December morning? "

" ... " Vegeta stared at him blankly, then leaned over and picked up his pillow. He let out a humongous muffled

scream into the stuffed object smushed against his face, then panted heavily when he finished almost half a minute later. Vegeta

shakily set his pillow down and sat up, then turned to face Goku and mustered as much pride and seme-ness as he could this

early, " Kakarrotto. " he nodded.

" :) " Goku smiled back and wagged his tail behind him.

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! " he exclaimed, pointing to his hand.

" Oh? " Goku nearly fell backward, startled, " Umm, well, I had a nightmare. " he said quietly.

The ouji watched him, intregued.

" In it, you were kidnapped by a giant hand and I couldn't save you cuz a giant Chi-chan had my neck and arms and

legs all wrapped up in manacles but they weren't made of metal they were made of pieces of paper from the Rulebook and had

chains that led up to her fingers and they sent me from ssj3 down to normal form and when I tried to go after you again

she kept writing out new rules to stop me and I panicked and then everything around me got really old and Chi-chan

disappeared but the manacles and the chains were still there and I STILL couldn't free myself and I tried to use kaio-ken

and that worked but I was still stuck and then you started to cry and sob vio-lently from out in the darkness and I knew I

had to save you cuz nobody else **could** and-- "

" ... " Vegeta stared at him, wide-eyed.

" --and then I woke up. " Goku finished, " Oh Veggie I don't know HOW I could've missed seeing a hand that huge

coming for you! It just came out of NOWHERE and....Chi-chan tried to figure out the dream after I told her about it and

she thought it had something to do with videogames but I don't think so. "

The ouji sat there, trying to take it all in, " ..and, you told Onna about this dream already. "

" I only gave Chi-chan the edited version--c-cuz I'm afraid she'd get mad if she knew I dreamed about her as a bad

guy and the rules that way. What I just told Veggie was everything. " Goku said, " OH! And in the beginning, before the

big hand came for you, you were in your little blue gi and we were having the best time **ever** enjoying a picnic on

Bejito-sei just me 'n Veggie! That part in the beginning made me REALLY happy. "

" You'd like to go on a picnic there, eh. " the ouji's mouth quirked up into a sneaky smile.

" MMM-HMM! That'd be the BEST, Veggie!! " Goku beamed.

Vegeta tried to hide his grin, " Well you never know, Kakarrotto. " he gave a forced cough to surpress the grin and

then changed the subject, " Now about this.."dream". "

" Does Veggie think it was a premonition or a nightmare? "

" Preme--Kakarrotto I don't think-- " Vegeta started out.

" But it's been coming for a while now Veggie, a LONG while! I keep having this feeling that something terrible is

going to happen! Besides back when I was on Snake Way I had nightmares of Veggie and Nappa coming to Earth and hurting

Chi-chan and Gohan--and that was even before I knew what Veggie looked like! And I've had nightmares of Freeza arriving on

Earth and destroying everyone if I didn't get there in time...and of the androids killing Chi-chan and Kuririn and Gohan. "

Vegeta sat there for a moment then turned to directly face Goku, " Your nightmare. "

" I've picked apart MANY of my own. You're afraid something bigger and more powerful than you is going to kill me, or

torture me or something. You may or may not stand a chance to safe me. You can't tell. Now Onna doesn't have to do with

whatever is happening to me, she's there as the manifestation of your feeling of rebellion against her rules. "

" Oh Veggie I would NEVER re-bel against Chi-chan! " Goku gasped.

Vegeta smirked at him, " Deep inside you want to, break free of her ridiculous restrictions. But you're too loyal to

Onna to physically do anything about it. You may agree with her on some points but your own morals are vastly different

than the ones she's forced down your throat and practically choked you with. "

" ... " a blushline appeared over Goku's nose and the larger saiyajin stared at the smaller one intensely, " Veggie

**understands** me. " his voice was thick with some overflowing emotion.

Vegeta yelped at the expression on Goku's face and backed away further onto his bed. He looked away to try and avoid

what appeared to be an extremely powerful gaze, " A--a--a--and th--erein lies your d-e--dilemna. You uh, you either obey

The Rules and d-d--o as O-nna says at the risk of..losing...me; or you, you ah, defy her and..and break the rules eh--in an

attempt to--s.....aaaa...save me. "

" ▫GLOMP▫! " Goku glomped onto him tightly from behind.

The ouji's body twitched, _::It's WAY too early in the morning for me to be dealing with this much kaka-filled_

_conversation!::_ " HEY! " he said suddenly, sliding out of Goku's grasp, " How about we go get some breakfast! Would you

like something nice and warm and pumped full of sugar for breakfast, Kakarrotto? "

" Silly Veggie, you're not edible. " Goku laughed, amused.

" ... " this time Vegeta's face turned a pale blue. He gulped, " Ah...PANCAKES! Yes! I'll make a batch of pancakes

for each of us to enjoy! " he shakily got off the bed and pushed Goku towards the open door, " You like pancakes, don'tcha

Kakarrotto? "

" I like EVERYTHING Veggie cooks and or bakes! " Goku said happily, now seemingly back to normal, " Veggie's the BEST

snack-maker EVER! " he gushed, then paused, " OH! But--but don't tell Chi-chan that. "

Vegeta sweatdropped and flatly remarked, " Trust me, I won't. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Rock paper scissors SHOOT! "

" Rock paper scissors SHOOT! " Vejitto and Gogeta shouted in unison. They both looked down to see they had rock.

" Rock paper scissors SHOOT! " they now both had paper.

" Wow you guys are incredible! " Vejitto G gawked, " It's been almost an hour and you've tied each other over 120

times in a ROW! "

The three fusions were trying to decide who should face who first on the ps2; since the machine only handled two

controllers at once. Vejitto G had beaten Gogeta for controller #1, and now the dance fusion was facing off with the main

timeline's portara fusion for control of controller #2.

" This is one of those few down-sides a-bout being so insync with each other. " Gogeta laughed sheepishly, " Jitto

and I tie nearly every time we compete with each other. "

" I cannot e-magine what that must be like. " Vejitto G said in awe, " I've been an only child for so long... "

" It's lots of fun! " Vejitto piped up, " Goggie and I go on adventures together all the time! "

" Mmm-hmm! " Gogeta nodded in agreement.

" But we can't just keep ro-sham-bo'ing all day... " Vejitto folded his arms in thought.

" Ooh! Jitto's getting an idea! "

" AH! " the portara fusion pumped his fist in the air, " I've got it! A way to decide which of us gets to go first! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Cups? " Vejitto G poked one of them. His counterpart had set up three plastic cups on the floor, then pulled a

rubber bouncy ball out of his pocket.

" Oh-kay me, since neither Goggie or I can predict what you're going to do, I want you to be the one to do this. Hide

this ball under any of these cups while we have our backs facing you. Then you re-arrange the cups for as long as you like.

When you're finished, tell us and we'll each pick a seperate cup, one for me and one for Goggie. Whichever of us picks the

cup with the ball under it gets to use controller #2 first. "

" Sounds simple enough. " Vejitto G smiled, " Alright, turn around! "

The fusions did so while Vejitto G placed the bouncy ball under the cup on the center, then began to switch the cups

positions on the floor in random spots until he stopped a minute later, " Oh-kay! I'm done! "

" Great! " Gogeta said as they both turned back around. Gogeta reached for the right cup and Vejitto the left,

" Ready Jitto? " he smirked.

" Ready. " Vejitto smirked back.

" ▫POOMF▫! " they both yanked their cups off the ground to reveal...one bouncy ball under Vejitto's cup and another

under Gogeta's cup.

Vejitto G stared in shock, " Gasp! But how is that possible! I put it under-- " he lifted the center to reveal it

was completely empty, " You were not kidding when you told me about all that tieing with each other. "

" We are two peas in a pod, other Jitto! " Gogeta grinned.

Vejitto picked up the two balls, " Maybe it had a baby? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so it was decided. Well, not by chance, but Vejitto decided to simply let Gogeta use the #2nd controller first

and that he would play the winner of the first match. Currently Gogeta was going against Vejitto G again. The saiyajins

rapidly hit the buttons on their controllers.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

" Come in! " Vejitto shouted.

" Hey everybody! " Goku G walked into the room looking sweaty and wearing his robe--of which Vejitto disturbedly

stared at bug-eyed for a second, " Veggie-sama says we're going to be taking you two back home soon after we get cleaned

up. "

" Why are you all sweaty, Kaasan? " Gogeta asked.

" .......umm, Veggie-sama. "

" Oh. " Gogeta nodded, confused.

" I'm gonna go get ready now. " Goku G got up and left the room.

" I am not completely sure just WHAT to make of this timeline, Goggie. " Vejitto murmured, baffled.

" Me neither. " Gogeta folded his arms, " Say, you know who we haven't seen yet who is probably lurking around here

somewhere? Bu--mmph?! "

Vejitto slapped his hands over the dance fusion's mouth, " SHHHHH! Do not SAY it Goggie! Do not even think it! " he

warned nervously, then pointed of into the distance while keeping one hand over Gogeta's mouth, " For if Toussan is

comfortable e-nough in this timeline to walk around wearing a fuzzy pink bathrobe who KNOWS how strong her powers must be. "

he shook his fist.

The portara fusion's counterpart watched him, then got it, " OH! " he finally said, " You mean Bu--mmpH?! " Vejitto

slapped his formerly free hand over Vejitto G's mouth.

" Yes. "

" Ah... " Vejitto G said, muffled.

" Hi Vejitto-kun. " a voice said from below.

" Maybe..if we don't look down, she won't see us. " Gogeta whispered.

Bura G stared up at him, " Who are you? "

The trio of fusions glanced over at her. This Bura looked exactly like the main timeline's version with the exception

of her t-shirt which read in a happy-looking font "Go Kakarroujo!"

" Umm, hi Bura, this is my ototochan..Gogeta. " Vejitto G introduced him.

Bura looked up at him and grinned, " OHHHH! So YOU'RE Gogeta-kun! How cute! " she tugged at his pant-leg. Bura

smirked, " So, Gogeta, have you ever had a makeover? "

Gogeta paled.

" Come Goggie! " Vejitto quickly grabbed him and Vejitto G and zipped out of the room.

" Hee— thank you Jitto! " Gogeta said gratefully.

Vejitto grinned, " Don't mention it! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MMMMMMMmmmm—— " Goku mmm'd happily as he ate, then let out a large, content purr.

Vegeta and Bulma shifted around in their seats; also eating breakfast.

" Umm, Vegeta? " Bulma whispered, " Why is Son-kun eating breakfast here with us instead of at his own house with

his own family? "

" So YUMMY! MMMMMMmmm! " Goku took another bite of his syrup-drenched pancakes.

Vegeta's face flushed bright red. He quickly sprayed it with peasant-repel, " I offered him breakfast in order to

change the topic. He had a nightmare and I explained it's meaning to him and suddenly he thinks I "understand" him. " he

whispered back, then shuddered, " I've **never** seen Kakarrotto stare at me with such mushy-intensity before. It was like he

was tearing down every single mental barrier I own with nothing more than a simple GAZE! "

Another warm purr came from across the table.

" I think he's enjoying those pancakes a little TOO much. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Hmm? " Goku looked up at them innocently with his fork still in his mouth.

_::Maybe we should do this telepathically::_ Vegeta laughed nervously.

_::Agreed::_

_::So...::_

_::So...::_

_::Do you, have any way to get him out of here? I mean, you know send him back home? Chi-Chi's likely to think you_

_tricked him into coming here if Son-kun doesn't appear back at home soon. I mean, he can only be off "fishing" for so long.::_

Bulma pointed out.

_::Let Onna come. I don't care::_ Vegeta snorted, _::Kakarrotto's enjoying his breakfast and that's all that matters::_

Bulma smiled wryly, _::It's good::_

Vegeta looked over at her curiously.

_::You're not as uptight as before about it. Not worried that Chi-Chi's going to come over here and find you and_

_Son-kun in a compromising yet platonic position of some sort. Studies have proven you're healthier when you reduce your_

_everyday stress like that::_

_::Says the person who's leaving for one of 6 meetings in just under an hour and half::_ Vegeta sweatdropped.

_::Hey, I won't be gone long. And when I get back I'll continue to help you and everyone else decorate, alright?::_ she

got up.

" Alright. " Vegeta said sadly.

" Veggie need a hug? "

The ouji glanced to his left to see Goku suddenly sitting there with his arms outstretched, " AHH! " he jumped back,

nearly landing ontop of Bulma, " NothankyouKakarrottoImperfectlyfine! " he panically waved his arms in the air. Vegeta's

face was starting to flush red again.

Goku blinked, then tilted his head in confusion, " Well, oh-kay Veggie. "

" I have to get going now. " Bulma said.

" Going? " Goku said, then frowned, " Where? "

" I have to get ready for my meetings today. " she replied.

" Yeah, ya better get ready. " the little ouji sighed.

" Veggielonely? " Goku looked over at him, worried, " I could stay over and keep Veggie company if-- "

" --I'm fine! Really Kakarrotto. I have PLENTY of things around here to keep my interest-- "

" ▫FLASH▫! " a bright light exploded from the living room.

" --and there's one now! " he pointed off and headed into the living room where his counterpart, Goku's counterpart,

and three fusion sat in the time machine, " Wait, THREE?! "

" Hi Toussan! " Gogeta waved as they all got out, " I would like to introduce to you my newest niichan, who is also

Jitto as well! "

" HI alternate-timeline Toussan! " Vejitto G said happily, looking down at Vegeta.

" Hi Ji-chan! " Goku waved back.

The portara fusion glanced over at him, slightly confused.

Vegeta's eyes widened, " WAIT. "

" Yes? "

" Did you just call, ME, "Toussan"? " he asked with slight eager anxiousness.

" I have a feeling you would really enjoy Goggie's timeline, Mommy. " Vejitto laughed nervously.

" Did, did he just call ME "Toussan"? " Vegeta was grinning this time.

" Course I did who else would you be? " Vejitto G tilted his head.

" ... " the ouji beamed, then looked over at his counterpart and narrowed his eyes, " I envy your unbelievable luck

with every passing minute. "

" My timeline is also Turles-less, Brolli-less, and Onna's in a mental institution. " Vegeta G smirked.

" ...every passing second. "

" HEH— "

" And to think all I had to do was simply give in to Kakarrotto's little "heehee"-song and dance. " the ouji shook

his head in disbelief.

" Yup, it was that easy. " his counterpart grinned.

" Hey me, wanna help Goggie and I find a Christmas Tree? " Vejitto asked Vejitto G.

" We're gonna find the biggest tree that could possibly fit in the living room EVER! " Gogeta said cheerfully.

" And if we can't do that, we'll find an average-sized tree and use Bulma's enlarging-ray to make it the biggest

tree that could possibly fit in the living room EVER. " Vejitto happily added.

" Oh-kay! " Vejitto G chirped.

" Alright then! " Vejitto said determindly, " TO THE FUSION MOBILE! "

* * *

**5:32 PM****1/3/2005  
****END OF PART THREE!**

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That's the end of the chapter?

Chuquita: It felt like it to me. (grins) Besides If I added the next scene here, the chapter would move off into that

"ridiculously large" territory. And it's really hard to remember stuff from a ridiculously large chapter....unless you read

it in bursts. (nod)

Goku: Hee, lots of Goggie and Ji-chan in THIS chapter.

Chuquita: (happily) Yup! I thought I more evenly balanced the two stories in this part as compared to 1 'n 2 which leaned

more into your story.

Vegeta: (smirks) I'm delighted that I was able to avoid the dreaded mistletoe this chapter.

Chuquita: (grin) :)

Vegeta: (uneasy) Uhh...what's that supposed to mean?

Chuquita: Turles's "Master Mistletoe Plan"...is in Part 4.

Vegeta: (looks up at chapter) (suspicious) I see no "plan" listed above.

Chuquita: I didn't have room for it in this chapter cuz I was busy with the fusions, but next chapter...(ALMOST evil grin)

Goku: HeeheeheeheeBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---

Vegeta: o.O (gawking at them in shock and disbelief)

Chuquita: (face goes blank again as if nothing happened) ...

Goku: A---a....heehee? (nervous smile at Veggie)

Vegeta: (twitches with nervousness) _::And neither of them has even im'd in a WEEK::_

Chuquita: (back to normal) ANYWAY! Now that that's over with onto the reviewer-replies!

To Blood-Red Amber: He'd be very sad if Goggie left, however Goggie's staying so he'll be oh-kay :) Depending on how much of

the story there is left to go, I'd say one or two chapters.

To Fan: Thanks! No, this timeline's difference between it and the main one is that while inside Buu, Veggie G decided to go

with Goku G's plan to use the fusion dance, while in the main timeline he refused and called it a "stupid pose". Glad you

like the mistletoe, that plot should reach its climax in part 4. Yup, fusion-babies are fun!

To RyukoVulpix: Thank you! Son-kun?

Goku: (grins) I celebrate it early! Afterall even if its 7pm here its gotta be midnight somewhere!

Chuquita: We're in "Eastern Time" here.

To RyukoVulpix: Thanks for the input on the fusion-baby! Ah, science. Heh, science course I'm taking next semester (a few

weeks from now) includes fusion-related topics.

Vejitto: (Holds up x-ray of Goggie while Goggie stands beside him)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Not that kind of fusion.

To RyukoVulpix: Holiday shopping is indeed crazy. I'm so glad its over! Hope you like Goggie's timeline!

To Lady Sakura-chan: Thanks so much! I think part 3 went pretty well :) Ah, another unoffical fusion-baby-gender-vote. I

should have decided what I'm going to do concerning the wish, if a 3rd fusion does come into existance, and if so what gender

will it by the end of part 4. Lol! That sounds funny though. Actually I'd be keeping the 3rd fusion baby in toddler/chibi

form since my fics run in semi-realtime. I dunno what he or she would do in gt-parodies or if he or she'd be present at all.

To SacredGoggles:

Vegeta: (to SacredGoggles) (plays victory song on nearby piano) (zips back to the desk) (grinning excitedly) THANK YOU FOR

DEFENDING MY SEMENESS! **I** should draw her a picture. (draws a quick Veggie-doodle of himself in saiyajin armor and hands it

to SacredGoggles) :) (wags his tail with contentment)

Chuquita: (looks over at Veggie) ...

Vegeta: I'm HAPPY! :D My ego feels so boosted right now.

To SacredGoggles: You do make several good points.

Vegeta: Yes! Have Kakarrotto wish to have the fusion-baby! I luv it! (pumps his fists in the air)

Goku: (cheeks flush pink)

To SacredGoggles: Glad you like the fic. Aw, I wouldn't forget about Goggie's parents. I figured since they were introduced

in a previous Christmas Special why not bring them back during another one. :) Heh-heh, my outline for what the girl

fusion-baby would look like does look more similar to Goku than Veggie. My current name for her if it turns out to be a girl

would be "Geta". Hee— (holds up a box of genki-dama candy) Yup! Though I only ate one of them so far cuz they get all

jelly-like once the shell's gone. They're good though. That, the chocolate bars, and the jawbreakers are all sold at the

Suncoast at the mall I go to. I haven't tried one of the chocolate bars yet. Of course Goten and Trunks's tails will show up

again :) They still have them. You're welcome!

To Nuki: Merry Christmas! Vote #3 for a girl fusion-baby! Good reason. (points to her Budoukai 3 game) Only 2 female fighters

in the whole lineup! (sweatdrops). Really? The homeplanet wish is definately going to happen. I'm undecided on the fusion

baby now because I got a nearly tied vote on the gender (6 reviewers want it to be a girl, 5 reviewers want it to be a boy,

1 reviewer wanted twins, and 5 reviewers didn't specify which gender they wanted the possible-fusion-baby to be). So now I'm

offically confused and may end up delaying the possible-fusion-baby's possible-existance until sometime after Fic #100 unless

I can figure something out by next week (part 4). I hope you do find another Veggie figure. Ever since gt came out here it's

near-impossible to find any dbz figurines at all O.o If I ever get up to that store again (it was at a mall I don't visit

that often) I'll pick up their Jitto and Goggie figures 'n scan 'um to see if those are the ones you're talking about :)

I know they are posable ones though, and both in ssj. Maybe I could get a picture of 'um at Bandai's website (Kaka-zilla has

a website listed on his packaging). :D

To tea: Thanks! Turles's mistletoe plot should be full-blown by part 4. That was one of my favorite scenes from the previous

chapter, Goku disobeying the rule. She's definately lost in Goggie's timeline. Heehee. I had lots of this chapter devoted to

the fusions and Goggie's timeline. Yup! Raditsu's here! Veggie and Turles's revenge plan is in the next chapter as well.

To Gokurper: Thank you! Welcome to ! :) You don't have to be logged in to review though, unlike DA where you can't

review unless you are a member. The only difference if you review and then log in is the story won't display on your recently

reviewed fics page. I'm so happy you like the doodles! Twins would be interesting. Thanks!

To Lchan: Thanks so much! The Veggie-wearing-Bulma's-skirt scene randomly appeared, I had fun with it. Thank you for your

fusion-baby-opinion! I'm looking at part 3 of Budoukai right now, that's weird that its cut off like that. The whole thing

was there before...you know its cut off right before I had one of those little circles I use inplace of the fuzzy insignia.

I'm gonna see if 's "remodeling" fixes the page (they did say they were currently in the middle of it). If you give me

your e-mail I can e-mail part 3 to you, AND since it'll still be in microsoft word form you'll be able to read it how it's

supposed to look on the screen with the indents, single-spaced, etc. :) Aww, thanks for the present! Happy New Year!

Vegeta: Heh-heh, (opens his can of egg-nog).

Goku: (takes a sip of his own can) Thank you!

Chuquita: Yup I've had it before, it's not that bad :)

Vejitto: (grins and opens a bag)

Gogeta: I wonder what would happen if you ate a whole bag at once?

Turles: (smirks) Why thank you, reviewer. Heh-heh, (carries the mistletoe off).

Mirai: Aw, I appreciate the present. (grins) And being acknowledged in general!

To Hakura0: Lol, sorry 'bout that. I just paste whatever's in the reviewer-name-box. I know there is a local Toys R Us up

near the mall. (about 15 minutes away). I wish I had a credit card. If I had one I would have a large pile of dbz doujinshi

sitting next to me right now (grins). Happy New Year! Thank you for the fusion-baby opinion! I was gonna name him Veggie Jr

but then I realized there already is a gt character named that (Veggie's great great grandson infact) so I'm gonna need to

come up with a new name for him if the baby turns out to be a boy. :)

To ShiningMoon: Thanks so much! YAY for confetti! :D I'm really enjoying Kali's fic :) The magic trick was fun. Heh, poor

Mirai. That would make for an interesting-looking gift. (imagines Veggie waking up to see his stomach gift-wrapped) Lol! The

fusion-baby would be an actual baby, or toddler. Thank you for the fusion-baby opinon! I just posted a new pic there with

both possible fusion-babies. :)

To PerfectCell17: Thanks! His plot continues in part 4. :) Turles is in both Movie 3 and in the animated dbz gaiden

"Plot to Destroy the Saiyajins" that goes to a videogame. Haha, Veggie's so very paranoid when it comes to Goku. The skirt

part was fun and random. There might be, if not by the end of this fic then sometime after fic 100. Budoukai's LOTS of fun!

Especially Veggie's DU. I'm halfway through it right now and there's some hilarious parts with Veggie going to talk to Goku

at his home and Bulma overhearing Veggie's evil plots through the wall of the gravity room which Veggie was under the

impression of being sound-proof :D So happy you liked the chapter!

To Jenna & Vash: I just started playing Veggie's DU yesterday. Heh-heh, it was funny when Bulma complimented Veggie on being

handsome in the saiyajin saga of his DU when you go to the Kame house. :D Veggie replies saying she just said that to avoid

"being captured". I don't think she would compliment him like that until she knew he wasn't dangerous (and she does in the

show when she finally offers him to stay at Capsule Corp). I mean, in the Freeza saga she has a nightmare about an evil

Veggie with glowing red eyes coming and threatening her to give him the dragon balls. Ooh! I heard about the fusion battle!

Gogeta VS Gotenks, right? I haven't gotten there yet. Brolli looks HUGE in the screenshots, but I have yet to unlock him.

(though I do know HOW to unlock him). Thanks! I wish you goodluck on it as well!

To JustSomeGuy: Thanks! And thank you for the fusion-baby opinion! I have no idea which I'm going to choose yet, if I make a

3rd one at all.

To BlackDragonFury: Glad you like it! Thanks for the fusion-baby opinion. With a near tie of votes for each gender, I have

no idea what I'm going to do with the fusion-baby. (sweatdrops) I'll figure it out though. Vejitto's very worried about

losing his partner in randomness. I've unlocked Veggie, Recoom, Ginyu, Freeza, Fat Buu, Super Buu, Vejitto,and Kid Buu so far. I

actually unlocked Goku's voice-clips before unlocking his breakthrough with the wish cuz I wanted to hear the clips and

didn't know breakthrough gave me ssj4 (sweatdrops) but that's oh-kay since I need to go through Goku's DU a second time to

get some of the characters you've unlocked. OOH! A new version of Chibi Chaos sounds like so much fun! I can't wait to read

it! Aww, the Goku, Veggie, and Chibi Vejitto fic sounds lots of fun too! (is all excited now).

Vegeta: (walks over and gives BlackDragonFury a hug) (grins) THANK YOU, reviewer who supports my semeness! (lets go and walks

back over to the desk) (to Goku, Chu, and the fusions) I am REALLY enjoying this session of reviewer-replies.

Gogeta: So am I! :)

Vegeta: (sniffles with joy) So many people coming to support my seme-ness! It makes me feel so wonderful inside! (grins) I

think my pride's almost back to pre-Turles levels!

To GogetaJr: The site can do that to ya when there's too many people on it at once. I know. (nods). Aw, don't worry it's

definately a possibility. The details of if, when, how, which gender, and who's Mommy and who's Daddy are all

yet-to-be-determined though. Awww, you're so lucky! I can't wait to get Goggie on Budoukai 3! I already have Jitto. OOH! Have

you done a Vejitto VS Gogeta battle in Practice and or Duel mode yet? This New Years Eve? It was good. I watched some movies,

ate special new-years finger-food, sweatdropped as everyone else in my house fell asleep early and had to wake people up to

watch the ball drop. That's what normally happens here New Years Eve. New Years DAY we all went to grandma's. The thursday

before, however, we all went out to a resturant to eat. The whole going-to-grandma's-on-holidays is something that's always

been, it's nice...but I would love to do something different on New Years Day for a change. Veggie's gonna love seeing his

planet back again (remembers how Veggie gushed at finding out it was still in existance even though it was in a thousand

pieces earlier last year). More Mistletoe in part 4! Glad you liked it! Also happy you liked the line. Veggie's mind is a

strange and entertaining place :)

To orchideater: I'm glad they cheer you up :) I'm so happy I kept Turles as a main character. Yup! (glomps Kaka-zilla,

Veggie, and Goku figurines) Ah, its oh-kay. I imagine Budoukai 3 would be hard if you hadn't played video games in a while.

There's lots of hit-the-button-at-precisely-the-right-time and twist-the-joystick-faster-than-the-computer-to-avoid-being-hit

in it. That he is :D Poor Mirai, heh. Thank you for the vote! I have no idea what I'm doing since it came out in a near-tie.

That is the tricky part with a girl. I general avoid adding original characters in because I'm just not confident with my

abilites to create original characters to begin with. Really other than my Veggie-clone, Veggie-bot, Veggie's mom, and

side-characters needed for particular plotlines (like the fashion designer in "Veggie-wear") I don't have anyone in my

list of characters who wasn't created by Akira Toriyama. If it does end up a boy, do you have any names you could suggest?

I remembered shortly after typing it that Vegeta Jr is the name of an actual character; Veggie's great great grandson in the

100-year-flashforward-to-the-future in the last gt episode. The "votes" came out in a tie so I have no idea what I'm doing.

IF I end up even including a 3rd fusion baby at all, it'll most likely be after fic 100 since fic 100 is completely planned

out already and the baby would probably mess up several plot-points. The fusion baby WOULD be a toddler though, like a 1 or 2

year old, not an adult like Vejitto and Gogeta; so it wouldn't be able to do much to begin with. Don't have to worry about

him or her suddenly becoming an adult anyway since my fics are in semi-realtime. I'm glad I managed to make her likeable.

I think GT Pan's problem was she lost nearly all of her Goku-genes somehow, or was overly-influenced by Chi-Chi. Actually a

Goggie-ish baby would make sense since there is no Gogeta in the main timeline. OOH! Furry lil baby ssj4! (grins) I must draw

that! (grabs clicky-pencil)

To mkh2: So glad you liked it! Yup! Goku's finally starting to rebel against some of the rules. Ssj4 is fun! I really wish

Toriyama hadn't forgotten Launch existed like that. In Budoukai 3 there's a scene where Veggie meets Launch and freaks out at

her sneezing. Oh! I found out she was in more than just that clip at the end, but Funi had her cut out from earlier saiyajin

saga eps since they figured no one would no who she is (since they didn't get to her in db yet at that time). Slurpees are

great! And Icees. I like them both :D Thank you for the vote! Yup it made sense.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you like the idea. That sounds confusing. Yup, Bejito-sei is definitely being brought back. All those questions will be eventually answered, hopefully. Thanks for the opinion on the fusion-baby!

Chuquita: And thus ends the reviewer-replies!

Vegeta: (to Chu) You look dizzy.

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) My head is spinning from the unbelievably broad range of thoughts on the whole fusion-baby topic.

I may end up pushing his or her possible existance until AFTER fic 100. After all said fusion baby would mess up a few plot

points and I've been planning fic 100 for almost a year now so...

Goku: So it is still a possibility?

Chuquita: Still a possibility, just let me get through fic 100 first.

Goku: Hee— oh-kay!

Chuquita: Waaah— so dizzy! (shakes her head) (to audiance) See you sometime next week with Part 4, everybody!

Goku: Byebye!


	4. Saiyajin Schemes

1:43 PM 1/5/2005  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from db graphic novel #5  
__Chibi Goku: Oh-kay! Time to get the **rest** of 'em!! (rushes out of the house)  
__Suno: Wow... And I didn't see a thing...  
__Chibi Goku: (comes back inside 2 seconds later, frozen) I'm c-c-cold!  
__(Suno and Suno's Mom fall over)  
__Suno's Mom: In that outfit, of course you're cold. (gives him a blanket)  
__Chibi Goku: (sniffle)  
__Suno: I'll lend you my clothes.  
__-Moments Later-  
__Chibi Goku: All right!! Warm as toastie!! WOOHOO!  
__Suno's Mom: I don't mean to mother you, but...be careful not to overexert yourself, dear.  
__Chibi Goku: Don't worry about me! I know what I'm doin'! (looks down and picks up some snow) By the way...what's this white, __cold__ stuff?  
__Suno: You've never seen...**SNOW**?!  
__Chibi Goku: (drops it to the ground) Kinda like water, only hard. (zips off) Anyhoo, this time I'm really on my way!!_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: **Really**.  
Chuquita: (waves) Welcome to Part 4 everybody! I would've started earlier today but I had a bad stomach-ache!  
Vegeta: I dislike stomach-aches, they tire you out and cause one to feel uke-ish. (shudders at the thought)  
Chuquita: I slept it off and took something for it so I'm better now. Shame I wasted so much time, I was up at 8:30am this  
morning too! (sighs)  
Vegeta: Ah well. (goes back to playing Budoukai 3 and is currently doing battle against Chibi Goku).  
Chuquita: (grins) I wish they'd done some fillers between chibi Goku and adult Goku.  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto did enlarge quite quickly over just 3 years.  
Goku: Hee— chibi me's so much fun! (looks up at quote) Hm...I wonder whatever happened to Suno.  
Chuquita: I have no idea.  
Vegeta: ...who?  
Goku: (sweatdrops) The little girl who saved me from freezing to death.  
Vegeta: (still playing) I'll give her a medal if I ever run into her.  
Chuquita: I'm currently working on a comic about Chibi Goku's accidental time-traveling adventure, though I wish it had made  
the game's final cut.  
Vegeta: Do I really need to deal with naive, wild, and accidentally-rude chibi version of Kakarrotto?  
Goku: Chibi me's so lucky...not having to deal with any Rules...of course, chibi me doesn't have any Veggies either, so..  
Vegeta: It's a tradeoff.  
Goku: Yup! :)  
Chuquita: I unlocked Bardock too, but I like his sub voice better. He seems too eager to attack you in this. Oh! And yes  
Turles is his other costume, though he's still recognized as Bardock. (grins)  
Vegeta: Well Turles didn't exactly have a big part in the series, kinda like Nail...however I would rather deal with Nail on  
a regular basis than you-know-who.  
Turles: (smirks) You're too kind, Vegeta-san.  
Vegeta: (eyes pop wide open) (glances to his right to see Turles standing there)  
Turles: Hi.  
Vegeta: AHH-HAH!? (drops controller in fright) (leaps to his feet) GET OUT OF HERE! (starts pushing Turles towards the exit)  
Turles: (waves to the others) Hey Kakarrotto, hey Chu.  
Goku: Hi Turles!  
Chuquita: Hi!  
Vegeta: (grumbles to himself) For crying out loud I can't even get a moment's...you'd think at least in THIS part of the  
fic that I'd be SAFE from...(pauses) (to Turles) What are you doing here, anyway?  
Turles: Oh, I just stopped by to say hi, see how you were doing, things like that. Besides I was largely absent from Part 3  
and I got a little bored, so..  
Vegeta: (opens the side door) This is the exit.  
Turles: I can see that.  
Vegeta: ....leave.  
Turles: (snickers) If you insist. (casually leaves the building) Better be careful where you sit, Vegeta-san.  
Vegeta: (slams the door shut behind him) Hmmph!.....what did he mean by that? (goes back to spot on the ground and picks his controller back up)  
Goku: (suddenly seated on the floor beside Vegeta) (in eager anxious little voice) Hey Veggie?  
Vegeta: Yes?  
Goku: (points upwards)  
Vegeta: (looks up to see humongous chunk of mistletoe hanging just above their heads) (turns pale green) Oh dear God...  
(glances back over at Goku only to be knocked to the floor)  
▫PLATONIC-SMOOCH▫  
Vegeta: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
Chuquita: Haha..here's Part 4!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** It's that time of year again! Christmas! Two years have passed since Goggie's arrival and Vejitto has decided to throw him a surprise party! But what happens when the fusions are thrown for an even bigger surprise--Goggie's parents!After Goggie hears about all the wonderful things that have happened in his now-safe timeline, will he decide to go back with his parents and meet his "real" niichan for the first time? And what does Vejitto himself have to say about all this? Meanwhile, Goku tries to cheer up a depressed Veggie with a trip to buy the little ouji the ultimate Christmas present? Will Goku be able to succeed in his quest in finding the best gift ever for Veggie? In addition, Turles learns about mistletoe and its various uses in order to plot several evil deeds!

dl

/dl

**Part 4 Chapter Titles:** A Ride in the Fusion-Mobile l Veggie-Plots l I Wish l Mistletoe l Let it Snow l Shenlong l Sneaky Turles! Goku's Wake-up Call! l Fusion-Presents l Mistletoe'd Veggies l Arrivals l Snowed in l Gift-giving l Where is she? l To the Roof! l Mush l Chi-Chi's Escape l The Confusion l A Round of Sparring l It Tingles l Danger! Run Goggie! l

dl

/dl

Vegeta: AARGH!? (entire body bright red) (sputtering) THIS SHOULD NOT BE! CHRISTMAS IS OVER! NEW YEARS IS OVER! MISTLETOE'S EFFECTS SHOULD NULL AND VOID BY NOW! They should've all been taken down and put away into whatever deep dark crevice of evil they originate!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) It was just a little platonic-smooch..

* * *

" WOW! This is the most amazing mobile I've ever seen! " Vejitto G said excitedly as he rode along in the backseat of 

the Fusion Mobile. Vejitto was driving and Gogeta was in the front passanger's seat.

" It used to be an old ice cream truck but we borrowed it and fixed it up. " Gogeta explained.

" The Fusion Mobile can do lots of things, like help get us this tree. " Vejitto motioned to the large tree that was

now tied to the top of the of the truck. They were currently driving back to West City from the Christmas Tree Shop.

" Things sure go more smoothly with two Jittos around! " the dance fusion grinned, then got and idea and looked over

the back of his chair, " Hey! Other Jitto! You wanna stay here with us? "

" Aw, I don't wanna leave Toussan and Kaasan all by themselves, Gogeta. " Vejitto G shook his head no, " You could

come back with me though if you want. "

" ? " Gogeta tilted his head.

" !? " Vejitto froze and nearly drove off the road. He quickly swung the steering wheel back over causing all three

of them to bounce up and down in their seats over the rough ground and back onto the street.

" Jitto! What was that? " Gogeta gasped, worried.

" Here Goggie have an ice-cream cone! " Vejitto happily held one out to him.

" YAY! " he cheered and took it, " Thank you, Jitto. "

" ▫Whew▫. " Vejitto let out a sigh of relief.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hn. " Goku leaned his head sideways so he could see into the kitchen from his spot on the couch. The two Vegetas

had left him and his counterpart in the living room while they conversed at the kitchen table. There were multiple papers

and blueprints spread out all over it. Goku glanced over at his counterpart, " ▫Sniff▫sniff▫. You smell like Veggie. " he

blinked.

" Veggie-sama's and I took a nap together in our room before we came back. " Goku G chirped.

" GASP! You are so lucky! " the large saiyajin replied in shock.

" I don't nap. "Nap" is an uke term. I "rest". " Vegeta muttered to himself, overhearing the conversation, " Anyway,

according to several well-known weather sources, a blizzard is due to hit the east coast within the next week or so. I

calculated the distance between the storm to Onna's house and it should reach there Christmas Eve afternoon.

" Or you could use one of those snow machines they use at Skiing Resorts. "

The two oujis glanced over to see Raditsu sitting there and pointing the tv in the living room which was currently

running a commercial advertising how "you two can ski in the summer thanks to our fantastic Snow-Creator 200".

" Well, that too. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" So, Vegeta " Raditsu spoke up again, " Why is there two of you? "

" This is my alternate self from Gogeta's timeline. " the ouji introduced.

" Hi, want to help us bury Onna's house in the snow in an act of revenge? " Vegeta G smirked.

" We could use a new third set of hands seeing as Turles is nowhere to be found and I no longer trust him while he's

on his "mistletoe" spree. " Vegeta looked around suspiciously.

" I think I'd rather just help Vejitto and Gogeta with the Christmas tree once they get back. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

Vegeta picked some of the papers up off the kitchen table, " So me, what are you getting your favorite peasant for

Christmas? "

" ... " a rather evil, twisted grin of delight appeared on Vegeta G's face.

Vegeta and Raditsu paled, " ...oh. Well, uh..that's, nice. "

_::You're not completely sure what kind of present that smile indicated, are you?::_ Raditsu asked uneasily.

_::Not really::_ Vegeta replied, also feeling uncomfortable.

" So what do the Kakarrottos have to say about you snowing Chi-Chi into her own house? "

" I haven't told either one of them. Besides if I did then my Kakarrotto would get upset seeing as though he cares

for Onna so much despite the obvious abuse she's hurled onto him along with those many, many rules. " Vegeta shrugged.

_::What are you going to tell him then when Chi-Chi doesn't show up here on Christmas..and how are you going to get_

_him__ out of the house before you two create your snowstorm...and what about Goten?::_

Vegeta smirked, _::I__ always liked how you could pick up on the intricacies of my plots, Raditsu. But no need to worry_

_because__ this time I've gotten every single angle covered. I'm going to tell Kakarrotto she's doing some last minute holiday_

_shopping__ and baking, I'm going to teleport Kakarrotto out of his room at night while he's asleep, and I'm going to have_

_Trunks ask Goten the day before if he'd like to sleep over at Capsule Corp on New Years Eve.__ Perhaps he could help Trunks_

_try__ to catch Santa or something::_

" Clever. " Raditsu nodded, " But _how are you going to explain to Kakarrotto his sudden change of surroundings?::_ "

" Uh---well, I'll offer him a cookie or something, it's not too hard to change the subject with Kakarrotto. " Vegeta

thought outloud.

" I'd like a cookie Veggie! " Goku called from the living room as he waved to them.

" Me too! " Goku G happily added.

Vegeta G looked over at the timeline's ouji and the both of them sweatdropped.

" I said that part outloud, didn't I? " Vegeta said flatly.

" Yup. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Well, let's get going. " Vegeta G got up.

" Going where? "

" To Bulma's lab. I'm sure she must have something down there similar to that snow machine on tv. " he concluded.

" You'd think so... " Vegeta trailed off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, time passed...

" La lalalala la la la la! " Goku quietly sang as he picked the bag full of dragon balls out from under his bed. He

looked over at the calander and grinned. It was currently December 24th, 7:30pm, a half-hour after everyone in the Son home

usually went to bed. Goten was sleeping over at Trunks's while Chi-Chi slept in her own room upstairs. The large saiyajin

giggled in eager excitement at the look on Vegeta's face when he found out what his christmas presents were. OH what a big

long hug his Veggie would give him for that. It would be the warmest one he could ever imagine to recieve!

" ▫Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫. " the large saiyajin's body started to purr as he clutched the bag full of dragon balls

tightly, his eyes closed as he started to sleepily drift off into a daydream. The purring grew louder and Bibishii promptly

thumped Goku hard against the back, startling him out of his daze, " Oop! " his cheeks flushed pink, " Sorry Bibishii. "

Goku laughed nervously, then got his jacket on and opened the window only to be blasted with snow and quickly close it again.

Goku blinked, the front of his body now dusted with snow. He shook himself off and grabbed his snow-goggles and scarf, then

opened the window again and stepped outside only to let out a gasp of awe.

It wasn't just a light sprinkle of snow, it was nearly a blizzard. The snow contrasted brilliantly against the

dark, starlit sky, the stars themselves looking like snowflakes and the moon--which luckily for Goku was not in his current

range of vision--like a huge glowing snowball, " Ohh....I wish Veggie was here to see this. " Goku murmured. He looked down

at the bag in his arms, " Wish.. " he paused, then smiled, " Hee— come on Bibishii, we gotta get far enough away from the

house or else Chi-chan might hear Shenlong's booming voice or see his gigantic form which can be seen from miles a-round. " Goku

said happily as he ran through the snow, his long legs giving him an easy advantage over the snow's current height on the

ground.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh Vegeta-saaaan? " an evil grin appeared in the doorway to Vegeta's room. Turles pushed the door open slowly,

causing it to creak as he did so. The evil type-3 saiyajin pressed a button on his scouter. No ki in the room at all. He

flicked the light on and closed the door behind him, " Looks like I've improved quite well in sensing ki manually. " Turles

took his scouter off and set the large box in his hands down on the ground and ripped the top open. He took a small whiff of

the green and white plants inside and smirked wickedly, " Mistletoe. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Stomp▫Stomp▫Stomp▫Stomp▫ "

" ▫Stomp▫Stomp▫Stomp▫Stomp▫ " two little figures dressed in wintergear trudged through the thick and heavy snow.

" I don't see..why we couldn't have just...teleported to Kakarrotto's ki and then left his house to go do this. "

Vegeta G shuddered from the cold.

" Are you kidding?! Kakarrotto may not be the lightest sleeper in the world, but he's certainly not nearly as heavy

as I am. He'd sense us the instant I teleported us into his bedroom. If Kakarrotto wakes up in the middle of this scheme then

we've wasted our time and efforts for nothing! " the ouji explained.

" Don't we have to get into his bedroom to pick him up in the first place? " Vegeta G sweatdropped.

" Hai, but if I sneak into Kakarrotto's room it'll mean entering with my ki surpressed to an undetectable point,

as opposed to teleporting in which I would arrive in his room with my ki slightly above normal. There's less of a risk this

way. "

" Hm. " Vegeta G thought outloud. They were only feet from the Son home now.

" You start digging, I'll go in and get Kakarrotto. " Vegeta directed him.

" How come you get to be in charge? " the 2nd ouji twitched, slightly annoyed.

" Because this is my timeline and my revenge upon my timeline's Onna. Thus, I'm in charge. " he put his hands on his

hips in defiance. "

" Fine, I see your point. " Vegeta G sighed, then grumbled as he waddled around to the other side of the house.

" Besides you have a Kakarrotto you can enjoy anytime you want, notto mention my DREAM timeline! " Vegeta added, shaking

his fist. He pouted as he turned back to the house, " Why didn't **I** perform the fusion dance with Kakarrotto and persuade

him into becoming MY platonic-uke and send Onna to the mental hospital. " he said sadly in his rarely used 'little' voice,

then shrugged, " Oh well. " Vegeta surpressed his ki and opened the window before him. A smirk appeared on his face as he

hopped inside, " Oh Kakarrotto-chan? Your prince is here to take his favorite sleeping peasant on a whirlwind adventure of

fun and 'yummy snacks'. " the ouji said quietly in a sing-song voice. He turned around to face Goku's bed and let out a

gasp of horror. The bed was empty. Vegeta backed up and slammed against the wall, " He's not here... " panicked sweat started

to drip down his forehead, " But..but it's 8pm!? Kakarrotto should've been asleep an HOUR ago! " a terrible suddenly hit him,

_::Oh God...what if he's still **awake**? What if he woke up to go to the bathroom or to get a bedtime snack or something_

_ridiculously__ random like that?!::_ Vegeta tip-toed out of Goku's bedroom and into the hall, " Kakarrotto? " he whispered only

to have his tail slap itself over his mouth.

_::Don't CALL him! The whole point of this is to have him NOT know you're here, REMEMBER?!::_ Nango yelped, gawking.

Vegeta stood there for a moment, then slapped himself on the forehead, _::I'm__ slowly losing my mind, aren't I?::_

Nango removed himself from covering Vegeta's mouth, then wafted behind him, _::Not__ at all, you're just worried about_

_Kakarrotto, that's all::_

A red flush covered the ouji's cheeks. He glared momentarily back at the tail.

_::And its a purely platonic type of worry, of course::_

The flush faded and Vegeta smirked, nodded to himself, _::Of__ course::_ he then lifted himself up off the ground and

glided through several rooms. The bathroom, living room, kitchen. Vegeta slowly flew up the stairs and peeked into Chi-Chi's

room, _::You know that's very strange how they're married yet they have seperate bedrooms::_ Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

_::You and Bulma have seperate bedrooms::_

_::Maybe Onna just likes her privacy or somethin::_ Vegeta tilted his head in confusion, ignoring Nango's statement.

He scratched his head and then floated back downstairs, _::Though__ that still doesn't tell me where Kakarrotto is::_ he flew

back into Goku's room and froze. There was now a large pile of snow now accumulating in his room, " AARG! I left the WINDOW

open?! How stupid can you-- " Vegeta noticed a rather thick little notebook about to be consumed by the pile and snatched it

seconds before the snow could hit the papers inside and destroy it. He let out a gasp when he recognized what it was,

" This is Kakarrotto's DIARY! I wonder what he's been doing with it I haven't seen it in a while. " the ouji observed.

_::You're not really going to read Kakarrotto's private thoughts while his room is busy filling up with snow, are_

_you_ Nango sweatdropped.

" Huh? No of course not! " Vegeta blurted out, then unzipped one of his many jackets and stuck the book inside. He

zipped the jackets back up.

Nango stared at him lamely.

" Hey hey! It's not what you think! If I were to simply move Kakarrotto's diary from its usual spot in his room he

would THINK someone read it and it would probably be hit by this snow once it all dissolves in here. Instead, by me taking it

out of his room and returning it to him later after explaining how I saved it from being destoryed...I'll..get a thank you. "

" ... " ▫

" And, probably a hug. " the ouji sweatdropped, " NotthatIwantone, you understand. "

" I get enough of those daily as it is. " he said, then started shoveling the mound of snow out of Goku's room and

climbed out after it. Vegeta quickly shut the window behind him, " HEY! ME! YOU OH-KAY! " he shouted above the now high

wind speed.

Vegeta G signalled to him from the other side of the house, then paused, " WHERE'S KAKARROTTO? "

The ouji bit his lip, " I DON'T KNOW! " he called out, exhasperated.

The two Vegetas exchanged expressions of fright.

" You don't KNOW?! WHAT IF HE WANDERED OUT IN THIS STUFF TO GO FISH AND GOT HIMSELF FROZEN BEFORE HE COULD MAKE IT

BACK INTIME! WHAT IF HE'S TRAPPED UNDER THE ICE IN THE LAKE! " Vegeta G gasped in terror.

" ... " a large doom cloud hovered over Vegeta's head as the image of Goku in his boxers--the ouji censoring his

image to what Goku normally wore while fishing--underneath a sheet of thick ice pounding on it from under the lake and

crying out the ouji's name in frantic desperation to save him, " Kakarrotto... " Vegeta started to shake in worry, " NO!

THAT CAN'T BE! " he wailed, then focused and sensed around for Goku's ki. He spotted it out near Raditsu's house in almost

the same spot as the largest saiyajin. Vegeta sighed in relief, " It's alright. He's at Raditsu's. "

Vegeta G blinked, confused, " But why would he be there? "

" I don't know maybe they're wrapping some super-secret present or something. " he folded his arms, then smiled,

" Kakarrotto's oh-kay and that's all I need to know. " Vegeta picked up his shovel with ease, then grinned wickedly at the

house before him, " ALRIGHT! LET'S GET GOING! MERRY CHRISTMAS ONNA! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Beeeeooooon▫ ▫Beeeeeeeeeoooooon▫ ▫Beeeeeeeeeeeoooon▫ " the dragon balls hummed as they sat in a small pile on the

snowy ground just outside Raditsu's house with Goku hovering over them.

The large saiyajin looked around. Other than the snow, he had a vaguely powerful sense of deja vu, " Haha! Of course!

That's cuz I made my previous wish here! " Goku laughed, then checked Raditsu's ki one more time to make sure he was

asleep; his brother almost as deep a sleeper as Vegeta; and plunked the dragon radar in his pocket. Goku took a deep

breath and then announced, " SHENLONG! ARISE AND GRANT MY WISH!! "

The dragonballs shone with a familiar light, and Goku smiled as he watched a huge beam shoot out from them and snake

in several directions before positioning itself high above him in the sky.

" **WHO**** HAS SUMMONED ME**---argh it's COLD! " Shenlong began in his echoy voice, then dropped the echo and pulled out

a hat, a pair of earmuffs, gloves and a scarf and promptly put them on, aggitated, " **WHO HAS SUMMONED ME IN THIS FREEZING**

**COLD WEATHER WHEN THEY SHOULD KNOW THAT DRAGONS ARE A COLD-BLOODED SPECIES AND DO NOT TAKE WELL TO BELOW 32'F TEMPERTURE**? "

Goku cheerfully waved up at him from below, " HI SHENLONG! "

" **Son**** Goku...I figured as much.** " Shenlong sweatdropped, " **YOU**** HAVE BUT ONE WISH, MAKE IT WISELY**. "

" Hee— " Goku grinned, the mental image of him and the little-blue-gi-wearing Vegeta having a picnic on the fixed up

Bejito-sei while Vejitto and Gogeta played with their new little sibling in the background floated through his mind,

" OH THIS IS SO EXCITING! " he gushed.

" ... " Shenlong sweatdropped, " You have made wishes before, Son Goku. "

" I know, but nothing like THIS! " the saiyajin far below him's eyes sparkled with delight, " SHENLONG! I WISH FOR

PLANET BEJITO-SEI TO BE MADE WHOLE AGAIN AND FOR ME AND VEGGIE TO HAVE A 3RD FUSION-BABY BABY! "

Shenlong's eyes glew red and a large dot appeared far off in the sky where previously there had been numerous

miniture ones, " **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.** "

Goku whipped out a diaper and held it outward along with his arms.

" ...**what are you waiting for?** " Shenlong blinked, confused.

" The baby. " Goku wagged his tail.

" **I**** am unable to grant your 2nd wish because I only contained enough power for one.** " Shenlong explained.

Goku gasped, " But--but that WAS one wish! "

" **No****, Son Goku, that was two wishes fused together into one SENTENCE.** "

" Ohhh. " Goku looked down, discouraged, " I guess my trick did not work after all. "

" I am the "eternal dragon", Son Goku. I'm not easily tricked. " he sweatdropped, then paused, " Besides, even if I

were able to grant your 2nd wish right now, due to the incomprehendably broad base of opinions on what gender the child

should be, if the author were forced to choose now her brain would most likely explode and THEN who would write Fic 100? "

" ...I have no idea what you are talking about. " Goku said blankly, confused.

" **Exactly**. " Shenlong said, " **And**** now Son Goku, I bid you farewell until I am summoned again. Merry Christmas,**

**Son Goku.** " he nodded to him.

Goku smiled, " Merry Christmas, Shenlong. "

The dragon glew bright yellow again and shot up into the sky. The dragon balls followed. Goku blasted up and caught

the 4-star ball while the others blasted off to random spots around the globe. He landed back down on the snowy floor.

" Oh well. " Goku put the diaper away, " It was a nice dream while it lasted. " he rubbed his nose slightly, then

paused when he noticed he was unable to feel it at all, " Ohh! That's not good. " Goku glanced to his left, " Maybe I

should wake up niichan and ask to stay the night...but then, Chi-chan would find out I was up to something if she woke up

without me in my bed. "

" KAKARROTTO! "

" KAKARROTTO! "

Goku's noticed two little dots coming up over the hill, " Veggies? "

" **KAKARROTTO** " one of the little dots burst into a sprint, then blasted off into the sky at him, the other

following close behind.

Goku let out a massive yawn as if the sudden change to his usual sleeping routine just started to hit him.

" Kakarrotto what are you doing out here its almost 9pm! " Vegeta exclaimed, worried.

" Mmm— " Goku leaned over and glomped the smaller saiyajin, leaning his chin on Vegeta's shoulder with his eyes

closed. Goku opened them to stare up at Bejito-sei in the far off distance, " Oh Veggie. " his chest swelled with happiness

at the sight of the planet, " I've gotten you the very best present EVER. "

Vegeta's entire face turned bright red, " Ah--that--that's nice Kakarrotto, but right now we should get you someplace

warm. How would you like to stay the night at Capsule Corp, huh? "

" Oh Veggie that'd be WONDERFUL!! "

Vegeta's face glew even brighter, " Ah ha...ah hahahaha.. "

Vegeta G sweatdropped, " I'll teleport us if you don't mind. "

" Awwwwww, Veggie. " Goku sighed contently and Vegeta's mind went off into a daze.

Vegeta G leaned his body against the other two saiyajin and put his fingers to his forehead, then teleported the

three of them out of sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh...▫YAWN▫... "

" Hey there, Merry Christmas, my fellow type-3 saiyajin. "

" Huh? " Goku sleepily opened his eyes and looked over to see Turles sitting there across the room from him. Goku

noticed he was at an odd angle and realized that he had been sleeping on his side. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, " Ohh,

Turles, what time is it? "

" A little bit after 5. 5:02am or so. " glanced over at the nearby digital clock on the cable box, the digits all

glowing a bright aqua, " Vegeta-san layed you there to rest last night, on the couch. "

" Aww, Veggie did? " Goku smiled.

" Mmm-hmm. He even tucked you in and gave you a goodnight smooch. " he lied on that last part of the sentence.

" REALLY? " Goku gushed.

" You should go return the favor, don't you think. Vegeta-san's still asleep, _::and__ no wonder with all that digging_

_he__ did.::_ I'm sure he'd enjoy an _extra-special_ wake-up call from his favorite peasant in all the kingdom. " Turles smirked.

" YEAH! " Goku hopped to his feet and grinned, " I'm gonna go wake-up call Veggie right now! " and with that he

dashed eagerly up the stairs.

Turles glanced over to his left and lightly tapped the empty box beside him, " Heh-heh-heh... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Gogeta! Other me! Wake up wake up! Santa came and brought lots of PRESENTS for you! " Vejitto G excitedly bounced

into the room.

" Presents? " Gogeta sat up.

" For us? " Vejitto said as they both grinned.

The three fusions dashed out of their room and stared over the railing at the humongous tree; which was now twice

its original size thanks to Bulma's enlarging machine; covered in multi-colored lights and dozens of dazzling ornaments.

below the gigantic tree sat an equally large array of presents in various sizes.

" WOW... " Gogeta said in awe.

Vejitto flew down and noticed a note on the tree. He picked it off, " _Dear__ Vejitto, Gogeta, and Vejitto, nice tree._

_-Signed, Santa._ Why thank you! " he said happily, then looked down and gasped, " ALRIGHT! Here's one for me! And here's 2

for Goggie and another that's mine! " Vejitto put the note down and picked up the presents. Gogeta teleported behind him and

eagerly took his presents. The fusions were halfway through unwrapping when the glanced over at Vejitto G who was still

up hanging halfway over the railing.

" Aren't you coming down other Jitto? " Gogeta asked curiously.

" All my presents are back in my timeline. " he pouted.

" Gasp! You should hurry and go get them before Bura tries to! "

" Why would the other Bura want the other me's presents? " Vejitto blinked.

" You did say she was super-powerful in my timeline due to Toussan winning just about everything. " Gogeta explained.

" Hm..good point. " Vejitto nodded.

" My presents should be oh-kay though, e-specially since Uncle Ditsu's there to guard them. " Vejitto G nodded.

" You left me alone with a super-powered Bura? " Raditsu sweatdropped, walking by.

" You'll be fine. " Vegeta G replied from the kitchen as he opened the oven to reveal a tray of cookies.

" How can you be wide awake while our Vegeta's not even semi-consious? " the largest saiyajin gawked.

" I took a nap with my Kakarrotto yesterday while he didn't take a nap at all, thus I had more energy while on our

little adventure last night and needed less sleep. " Vegeta G concluded, " Coo-- "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! "

A gust of wind passed by the ouji and he blinked to suddenly see the three fusions standing infront of him with their

cheeks stuffed full of cookies while his plate was empty save three cookies they had left for him, " Well, isn't that nice. "

Vegeta G sweatdropped, taking one of the cookies.

" We would never take all of your cookies on you, Goggie's Mommy. " Vejitto chirped.

" Yeah, that would be mean. " Gogeta happily added.

" Oh..thank you. " he scratched his head.

" Toussan we're going to go back home soon so we can open our presents, right? " Vejitto G raised his hand.

" Of course we are Vejitto. I only plan for us to stay another one or two hours. " Vegeta G replied, " More than

enough time to enjoy breakfast and perhaps bake a cake. "

Goku G's head popped into the room, hungry excitement gleaming in his eyes, " Cake? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Creeeeeak▫ " the door to Vegeta's bedroom creaked open. Goku was surprised at how dark it was, especially

considering the ouji usually had some light source on in his room at all times. Goku flicked the light-switch on and gasped

at what he saw.

Mistletoe.

Over every wall and all over the ceiling.

" WOW...that, is a lot of mistletoe. " Goku murmured, stepping further inside, " Hey Veggie? " he whispered while

still gawking at the sheer amount of plantlife in Vegeta's room. Goku walked up to the ouji's bed to see Vegeta now had a

ring of mistletoe around his head and neck as well, " Aww, that's cute Veggie. " he sat down on the side of the bed and

smiled warmly at him, " Veggie... " the larger saiyajin trailed off as he watched the smaller one continue his slumber as he

lay on his back; Vegeta's mid-section rising and falling along with the sheets. Goku easily propped the heavily sleeping ouji

upright and gave him a tight hug, " Haha. Thank you for saving me last night and bringing me someplace warm to sleep, little

Veggie. It was very nice of both you and Goggie's Veggie to do. " Goku nodded.

" ZZzz.. " Vegeta let out a quiet snore and fell foward against the larger saiyajin's chest. Goku's cheeks flushed

pink.

" Oop! " Goku propped him back up, " Veggie's warm. " he lifted up the sheets and counted them only to gasp, " SEVEN

sheets!? No wonder Veggie's so warm and toasty! I have only half this many sheets on my bed. "

" Zzzzz...zzzzzZZzzz.. "

Goku picked Vegeta up, " Wow, Veggie you must be the heaviest sleeper I have ever met. "

" ZZzz... "

The larger saiyajin glanced at the mistletoe-covered ceiling above them, then turned his head slightly towards the

sleeping ouji and gave him a purely-platonic smooch on the cheek, " One smooch per mistletoe, little Veggie! " Goku said

happily, then did another scan of the ceiling and sweatdropped, " Looks like this is gonna take a while.....but I don't mind

cuz Veggie's here safe and sound! " he perked up and gave the ouji a squeeze, " ▫Platonic-smooch-on-the-other-cheek▫! " Goku

whipped out a small notepad and cheerfully made two check-marks, " There's two! " the larger saiyajin announced, " And so

many more left to go... " he glanced at the ceiling again.

" UhhhhhhhH? " Vegeta murmured, his consiousness starting to finally make itself known. The ouji's arms were still

aching terribly from the amount of digging in the cold snow. Strangely enough his arms were starting to feel cold while his

back and stomach were still unimaginably warm with comfort, almost to the point where they felt numb, _::That's odd, I've_

_never__ lost the feeling in my mid-section while sleeping before::_ the thought vaguely floated through his head.

" ▫Platonic-smooch▫ " something wet pressed against his forehead and Vegeta felt almost-instantly dizzy.

" Aarg, what the-- " he opened his eyes and wiped his hand across his forehead to reveal it was covered in a warm,

colorless, odorless liquid, " Saliva? " the ouji looked up and gasped to see another face just inches from his own, lips

puckered. Vegeta's face flushed bright red, " **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH** " he let out a scream and Goku instantly unpuckered

and let go of the smaller saiyajin, dropping him back onto the bed. Vegeta staggered backward and tried to sit up, " A...ah..

G--g---Hello, Kakarrotto. "

" Good morning, Veggie. " Goku said happily as if nothing had happened.

Vegeta clutched at the bedsheets beside him, _::Defenses__ down..too early in the morning...WAY too early in the_

_morning_ he swallowed hard, then nervously reached for the peasant-repel on the counter next to him and promptly sprayed

his face and arms with it.

" How's Veggie doing this morning? I wanted to thank you for bringing me back here to sleep. " the larger saiyajin

smiled.

" By kissing me? " Vegeta replied with suspicion and paranoia in his voice only to pause and quickly slap his hands

over his mouth at the word he'd just let slip through his lips. The ouji watched Goku with nervous unease.

" Hahahahaha! Oh Veggie you know I'm not allowed to kiss you. It's against the rules. Number 3 infact! " Goku said

brightly.

" Then what were you--? " it was then Vegeta noticed the addition to his bedroom. The over 100 additions to be more

exact, " ...Turles. " he narrowed his eyes at his mistletoe-laden room.

" He sent me up here to wish Veggie a good morning. " the larger saiyajin nodded, " But then when I saw all the

mistletoe I de-cided to give Veggie a mistletoe-smooch for each one. "

The ouji's entire body went bright red this time, " A...and, how far..did you get? "

" Up to five. " Goku held up his notepad. He grinned, " I've been keeping count so I don't forget any of 'um! "

" Haha...five. That's a, that's a good number Kakarrotto. **Much** better than if you had said 50 or 60 because-- "

Vegeta paused. His brain just didn't work properly before breakfast, " --because if you were toplatonically-smooch someone too

many times in a row, you could uh...start to enjoy it a little **too** much and develop non-platonic feelings for that person."

" GASP! " Goku gasped in shock, " Is that TRUE, Veggie? "

The ouji smirked and leaned forward, this time pinning Goku's back to the ground, " Do you really want to find out,

Kakarrotto? "

The larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink, " Oh Veggie....Chi-chan would be mad if I broke Rule number 1, that's the

biggest and most important rule of all! "

_::Heh-heh, take that Kakarrotto, I've got you right where I platonically want you::_ Vegeta let out a mental-snicker,

" Of course Kakarrotto, I understand that completely. Now, " he pulled Goku back up, slightly disorienting him, " How about

we temporarily put the mistletoe laws on hold and you help me clear my room of this holiday-themed plantlife, huh? " the

ouji hopped out of bed.

" I do like to help Veggie. " Goku said thoughtfully as he eagerly hopped out after him.

" Good. " Vegeta picked up the trash-can in his room and yanked three mistletoe off the wall, " Let's get started

then. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know, ototochan's been up there for almost an hour now. " Raditsu said as he glanced over at Turles

suspiciously.

" Heh-heh-heh...yeah, I know. " Turles responded.

The rest of the Z senshi were just beginning to arrive at Capsule Corp. Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin, Yamcha, and

Puar had already arrived.

" ▫Ding-Dong▫! "

" I'll get it! " Bulma called out, walking up to the front door, " Tenshinhan! Chaoutzu! Launch! How are you! I'm

surprised when you called 15 minutes ago you said it would take you at least 2 hours to get here. "

" Launch sneezed halfway there. " Tenshinhan laughed nervously, all three of them looking windblown.

Bulma poked her head out the doorway and saw their car parked awkwardly on the front lawn, skidmarks leading into

the street, " Oh..my. " she sweatdropped.

" Merry Christmas everybody! " Chaoutzu said happily, waving to the others and walking over to chat.

" Heh-heh! " Launch, in blonde-hairred form, cocked a semi-large weapon with a big red bow around it, " I can't wait

to try this out! " she swung it over her shoulder and headed off into the living room.

Vegeta G checked his watch, " Almost 9... " the ouji walked over to the trio of fusions enjoying their presents,

" Vejitto, we have to get going. It's getting late and Raditsu, Bulma, and Bura will start to wonder where we are. "

" WOW you mean Bulma's really gonna make it after all! " Vejitto G beamed.

" Mmm-hmm. Raditsu called me last night. She called home and said she should be there sometime this morning. " the

little ouji grinned, " Gogeta! "

" ? " the dance fusion tilted his head.

" Would you like to come with us to meet her? Bulma hasn't seen you in forever--I mean, she hasn't seen me in forever

either but when I say that I'm speaking in two different terms of time and-- " Vegeta Gsputtered out of sheer excitement,

" --please say you'll come! "

" Sure! " Gogeta chirped.

Vejitto looked over at him with baffled confusion.

" Aw, don't worry Jitto, I'm just going to meet my timeline's Bulma with them. I'll be right back. " Gogeta grinned.

" It--it's not like I didn't doubt you or anything. " Vejitto nodded confidently, then frowned slightly, " You won't

take that long, right? "

" Right! " he nodded.

" Come on Gogeta, let's go find your Kaasan. " Vegeta G said, walking off, then paused, " Vejitto? "

" Hm? "

" Say goodbye to my counterpart for me, tell him I wish him goodluck. " the ouji smiled contently.

" Oh-kay Mommy! " Vejitto waved to him as he watched them head into the kitchen. Two seconds passed, " ...I feel

bored. " he said, lost.

" I'm still here. "

Vejitto looked over to his left to see Gotenks standing there grinning, " Hi Gotenks! I haven't seen YOU in a while!"

" Heehee— two people means twice the presents, right? " he smirked thoughtfully in a Trunks-like manner. The fusion

held presents that belonged each of the chibis he was composed of.

The portara fusion hopped to his feet, " I think I'm going to see Goggie off. " he announced.

" Oh-kay then. " Gotenks said, then headed towards the other side of the room, " Hey! Piccolo! "

" !? " the tall namekian froze in place, then leaned over towards Bulma, " Where's Gohan? "

Bulma sweatdropped while Gotenks grinned wickedly, " I'm not sure. I was hoping he'd make to think of it,

I haven't seen Chi-Chi around yet either. She's usually one of the first ones to arrive, being the holiday fan she is. "

" Heh-heh, yes, I wonder WHERE she could be? " Turles snickered.

Bulma and Piccolo looked over at him.

" Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do anything. " he shrugged innocently.

" Sadly, that's the truth. " Raditsu admitted.

" So, where IS Chi-Chi? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You MUST be kidding me. " Chi-Chi murmured in shock as she stared out the window. She had been in such a hurry to

get ready she hadn't even looked outside to see her windows were covered in snow. Chi-Chi reached for the front door and

bravely flung it open only to have the snow just outside the door splurge inward onto the floor, putting her knee-deep in

snow.

Chi-Chi twitched, " At least, I wore my boots today. " she started to shovel the snow back out of her house and

closed the door behind her, " OI! GOKU-SAN! You're gonna need to teleport us to Bulma's today! There must've been a blizzard

last night the house is covered with snow! "

" ... " ▫

" GOKU-SAAA! " she called again, only to feel a small shake of worry when he didn't answer. Goku wasn't **that** heavy

a sleeper, he should've at least heard her the second time.

Chi-Chi walked down the hall. There was a medium-sized trail of puddles going through the hallway, " I couldn't have

done this, the shower's upstairs. " she murmured to herself, concerned. Chi-Chi opened the door to Goku's bedroom and peeked

inside, " Goku-saAAH! " she let out a scream. The entire far side of the room had its floor covered in an inch-high layer of

ice-water. Icicles had frozen over the edges of Goku's clumsily-shut bedroom window. Chi-Chi stepped inside and sensed

around for his ki, " ...he's not here. "

Instantly the image of Goku deciding to go out before the storm even started to fish for something to eat for

breakfast the next morning came into her mind, only instead of just getting the fish and coming back home he stayed to

swim around and relax for a while. He might've dozed off to nap, but didn't wake up before the storm finally made its way

up towards Mount Paozu and-- " NO NO NO! THERE'S NO **WAY** Goku-san could've been trapped in that storm! " Chi-Chi sensed

around and finally got a lock on his ki. Far off to the West and very close to nearly a dozen of the rest of the z senshi,

and directly next to, " The Ouji. He's at Capsule Corp with the Ouji while I'm trapped HERE?! " she gawked, then folded her

arms, " No, the Ouji tricked him, he had to have. Goku-san wouldn't have left me here knowingly! " Chi-Chi landed a kick at

the nearby closet door and caught the snow shovel as it fell out, " HUAH! " she held the shovel and struck it outword like

a weapon, " Hmmph, the Ouji thinks he can take revenge on me by leaving me trapped at home on Christmas day while he drinks

alcoholic beverages with my Goku-san does he? Well I'll show him! I'll get MYSELF out and then when I walk in through

those Capsule Corp doors I'll watch with delight as he goes into shock and perhaps even faints while I enjoy the rest of the

day with Goku-san and my children! " Chi-Chi pounded one fist against her chest determindly, then put her winter coat, hat,

scarf, and mittens on and walked back to the front door. She swung it open and went to work digging.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫WHEW▫! That's the last one. " Vegeta tossed the final mistletoe off his walls and into the large box behind him.

" I think we did a great job, Veggie! " Goku said. The ouji's room indeed looked nearly back to its usual self

despite random bits and pieces of mistletoe plant that lay scattered about the floor.

" Well, as long as we're in here where we can't be disturbed... " Vegeta smirked, then whipped something out from

behind him, " I think I'd like to give you my present right here and now. "

Goku stared at the large box covered in sparkily blue wrapping paper. He plopped himself on the floor, " Ooh! How

shiny! " he grabbed the paper and ripped it off within seconds. Vegeta sweatdropped. The large saiyajin picked up the

present's bow and plunked it onto Vegeta's hair just to the left of the widow's peak, " Heehee. "

The ouji's cheeks flushed red and he removed the bow and instead placed it on the front of his pajamas like a

corsage. Vegeta watched intently as Goku lifted the top up to reveal a large ticket atop a huge picnic basket.

" Huh? " he lifted the sides to the basket and gasped to see hundreds of hoi poi capsules inside.

" There's food in there. Enough to easily last us a couple weeks. " Vegeta smirked.

Goku turned his attention to the ticket, which read "To Kakarrotto Koi: 2 Way: Earth to Bejito-sei's Remaining

Chunks".

" I still want to take you on that picnic you mentioned. And I'd like to take you there tommorow. The Capsule 3 ship

is almost fully refueled. " the little ouji smiled, " We could easily stay there a couple weeks. I could give you a grand

tour of, the pieces that are left of our homeplanet. And, we could even camp out at my house. My REAL house. " he smirked,

" What do you think? "

Goku looked up at him with big sparkily eyes. Vegeta felt his face immediantly go red and he nervously backed up a

few steps, " Oh Veggie.... " a little smile appeared on Goku's face only to soon be replaced by a big on, " **You're the**

**greatest**** gift-giver EVER!** " he lept up and glomped Vegeta tightly.

" Haha..hahahaha.. " Vegeta laughed, embarassed. He lightly patted his favorite peasant on the back.

" Heehee— aww my Veggie....OH! " Goku said suddenly letting go of Vegeta and pushing off lightly.

" OOF! " Vegeta fell awkwardly onto the side of his bed.

" That re-minds me! I have to give Veggie MY present to him! " the larger saiyajin gushed, " But first you gotta

get dressed! "

" Dressed? " Vegeta blinked.

" Yeah, get your regular Veggie-clothes on, and, and your coat and your scarf and meet me on the roof! " Goku

grinned excitedly.

" The ROOF?! " the ouji gawked.

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku zipped out of the room, " I know how Veggie likes his privacy while he's naked so I'll go get my

coat and scarf on while Veggie gets changed oh-kay? " he gushed again.

" Umm..oh-kay. " Vegeta was still utterly confused.

Goku gently closed the door behind him while still smiling at the little ouji, " Oh this is so EXCITING! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Where is she? " Vegeta G said sadly in his rarely-used little voice. It was 10:30am already and he, Goku G,

Vejitto G, and Gogeta sat on the living room couch. Bura was playing with one of the unwrapped presents in her stocking while

Goten and Trunks stared at their presents with impatient and eager anxiety.

" The food's starting to get cold. " Raditsu walked back into the living room from the kitchen, " Do you think we

should eat without Bulma and save her the leftovers? "

" Give it another half hour! She said she was coming. " Vegeta G snapped.

" Can we at least open our presents? " Vejitto G asked.

The ouji sighed, " Yeah, sure. "

" YAY! " Vejitto G hopped down and ran to his presents, " Gogeta wanna help me open 'um? "

" Oh-kay! " Gogeta grinned and dashed towards the tree.

Goku G smiled contently at the two fusions, then glanced over at Vegeta G, " Veggie-sama? "

Vegeta G weakly smiled back at him.

" ▫BRING▫BRING▫! " the phone in the kitchen rang.

" That's her! " Vegeta G brightened up and lept over the back of the couch, he grabbed the phone before the second

ring, " Bulma! Merry Christmas what street are you on we have the food all set out and we even brought Gogeta back with us to

meet you and..... " he practically gushed, then paused. Vegeta G's smile fell, " Oh. "

Goku G peered over the back of the couch.

" Well...yeah, I guess......hai. I understand....no, no, you, you go ahead I'll...if, if you could maybe drop by

this evening?.... "

The larger saiyajin's eyes watered with sympathy as he watched Vegeta G on the phone, " ▫Sniffle▫ "

" Oh.......well, what about---then too...no I'm not disappointed not at all I'm fine really I am! Yeah.....well, I'll

be umm, I'll be seeing you...Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. Happy Valentine's Day. Happy Easter. Bye. " he hung up, then

slumped over.

The rest of the group in the room stared sadly at him. Vegeta G avoiding eye-contact.

Goku G walked up to him, still sniffling, " Veggie-sama? "

" KAKARROTTO! " the ouji glomped onto him tightly, " You'd never leave me, would you Kakarrotto? Promise you'll stay

with me PLEASE! " he said, doing his best to keep himself together and doing a fairly good job of it.

" Of COURSE I will stay with you Veggie-sama I'd never leave YOU, never ever! " Goku G glomped back.

" What happened? " Raditsu asked him.

" One of her new inventions won some sort of super-prize. They want her to go on tour with it. " Vegeta G said

quietly while still glomping Goku G and now rubbing his back.

" Couldn't she at least come back for today? To wish us Merry Christmas and see Gogeta? " Vejitto G frowned.

" If she leaves now she forfeits her prize. "

" Now that's just stupid. " Bura G folded her arms, " It's not fair if they're forcing her to miss Christmas

with her family like this! "

" You can eat now. " the ouji said, then let go of Goku and smiled up at him, " I'm oh-kay. Maybe I'll send her a

piece of cake in the mail or something. " he nodded.

" Um, oh-kay Veggie-sama. " Goku G said, still concerned.

" I'm fine Kakarrotto, no need to worry. " Vegeta G replied, " Now let's go open some gifts, alright? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There, that should suffice. " Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his usual training uniform, a

dark blue jacket and a bright red scarf. The ouji left the room and adjusted his jacket. He looked up and yelped to see

Goku standing there a mere half a foot away from him.

" Veggiereadynow? " he gushed. Bibishii twitching in excited spasms behind him.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the tail, " Hai, I suppo--ACK! " Goku quickly ripped off his own scarf and blindfolded

the ouji with it, " ...what was that? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" I want Veggie's present to be a surprise, that's all. " the larger saiyajin replied, doing his best to keep calm.

He took Vegeta by the wrist and dashed downstairs, " Be right back Bulma I gotta get to the roof to show Veggie his present!"

Goku called over to her.

" Alright Son-kun! " she called back, then mumbled in confusion, " ...the roof? "

" I'm guessing fusion baby number 3 never worked out then. " Mirai nodded from his seat.

Goku opened the front door, " Hi Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and Marron! I have to take Veggie to Capsule Corp's roof right

now but we'll both be right back oh-kay! Merry Christmas! " he waved and dashed past them, then blasted upwards towards the

top of the building.

Kuririn blinked, " The roof? What kind of present would he have up there? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Haha, hahahahaha... " Goku's voice laughed with delight from behind him.

Vegeta shifted uneasily as they stood on the mildly rounded roof of Capsule Corp, " Um, Kakarrotto? "

A warm lump hugged him from behind, " Mmm-hmm? "

The ouji shook his head quickly, clearing the fuzzies out of it and avoiding from having his face burst into an

all-out glow, " Can I uh, take your scarf off my eyes now? "

" Just one second. " Goku tilted Vegeta's head upwards slightly, then smiled in the direction of his present, which

was clearly visible to saiyajin eyes, " Oh-kay...now. "

Vegeta ripped the scarf off his eyes and stared upwards, " The sky?..Kakarrotto what am I looking fo-- " the ouji

went silent. His jaw hung there frozen in mid-word as his eyes began to widen at the beautiful reddish-orange dot far off in

the sky. Bejito-sei. Two even smaller white dots, the planet's moons, hovered nearby. Every nerve in the smaller saiyajin's

body began to twitch with excitement as he stared upward in stunned reverie.

" I wanted to get Veggie something really special this Christmas. But I couldn't think of anything I could buy for

you that would make you truely happy. And then I remembered, last Veggietine's Day, how happy you were when you saw pieces

of our homeplanet were still intact. So I decided I'd wish Veggie's home back into one piece again. That's why I was out in

the cold last night, Veggie. I was making my wish with the dragon balls. "

" ... " Vegeta continued to stare up at the sky. His eyes glazed over and a huge smile appeared on his face. A rumble

of sheer contentment came from his chest.

" Did I, make Veggie happy? " Goku asked in anxious curiousity.

The little ouji grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

Goku's cheeks flushed and he walked out infront of Vegeta, " Veggie? "

" ... " Vegeta grinned at him, then glomped onto the larger saiyajin and held there, " Na teka zeso, Kakarrotto. "

the ouji actually gushed out at him.

Goku's entire face was now glowing bright pink, a shocked smile across his face, _::Veggie__ gave me a hug all by_

_himself__! And he's smiling and purring and I think Veggie just snuggled!::_ he exclaimed, ecstatic, " Oh Veggie! " Goku

glomped the smaller saiyajin back, " I'm glad I made you happy, Veggie. "

" Ponta ma doo sen gah-bo. " the ouji choked out with joy, staring up over Goku's shoulder at Bejito-sei, " My **home**.

You brought back my home. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Shovel▫shovel▫shovel▫ ▫toss▫! ▫Shovel▫shovel▫shovel▫ ▫toss▫! " Chi-Chi stopped for a moment to rest. She leaned

against her shovel and suddenly felt a semi-large cloud of doom hover over over. Chi-Chi paled, " Something just happened.

OHHH! This is taking FOREVER! It's absolutely inconcievable that we could ever get THIS much snow! I've been shoveling for

TWO HOURS and I still haven't hit daylight! " she complained, " Not to mention it's FREEZING and.... " she froze as an idea

hit her, " Freezing...the fireplace! I can fly up through the there, maybe the snow's thick and solid enough where I can

simply walk across it! " Chi-Chi said with confidence, " Yeah! That should do it! " she headed back into the house and closed

the door behind her.

Several of the windows in the house had long, endless tunnels dug behind them similar to that behind the front door.

Chi-Chi walked up to her fireplace and inspected it, " Hn. I think I could fit through there. Gonna have to remove

some of my winter clothes though. " she frowned at it. Chi-Chi lightly touched the sides of the fireplace and sweatdropped,

" I might have to change into my old winter jacket as well. This thing is filthy! "

Within several minutes Chi-Chi had swapped her current jacket with the one from the previous year. She wore skiing

goggles over her eyes and now had two of her sharper kitchen knives in her hands.

" Oh-kay! " Chi-Chi stepped into the unlit fire place and slowly began to hover upwards, slamming a knife into the

side of the wall every 10 seconds to rest. She continued her climb and finally escaped through the top of the chimney.

Chi-Chi sat on the edge of it and looked around in shock. The Son home was completely covered with a thick layer of snow

while the surrounding area was only coated in 1 to 2 inches, " That's not natural! There's absolutely no way my house could

be hit with dozens of feet of snow while by front and back yard barely got any snowfall at all. " she folded her arms, then

let out a sudden gasp and narrowed her eyes, " Ouji. " a vein bulged on her forehead, " OOOH! KINTO'UN! " Chi-Chi shouted

up to the sky, causing the little orange cloud to hurtle itself down at her, " I can't believe it! That evil little Ouji

snowed me into my own house while he stole Goku-san away into the night! " Chi-Chi hopped onto Kinto'un, seething with rage,

" COME ON KINTO'UN! Let's go teach that Ouji a LESSON! " she held up one of her knives, then promptly fell through the cloud

and into the snow, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_aaaaaaaaaa_......▫THUMP▫! "

Kinto'un hovered there, " ... "

Chi-Chi stomped out of the un-naturally-large snowpile and out onto her front-lawn, now freezing and blue from the

cold, " Oww. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Man, I hope Goku's oh-kay up there. " Kuririn said as he looked up at the ceiling, then took another cookie from

the robot's platter, " Mmm! These are good! "

" Aw, thank you. " Bunni smiled, " I woke up extra-early to make them so they'd be fresh when everyone got here. "

" ▫Ding-dong▫ "

" I'll get it. " Bulma walked up to the front door, then opened it and let out a gasp of shock, " VEGETA?! "

The little ouji stood there with an utterly confused look on his face while holding a content Goku in his arms. He

walked over to the couch he'd layed Goku on the previous night and promptly dropped him there, then waddled off in the

direction of the stairs.

" Vegeta? Are you alright? What happened up there? "

" I think I need to rethink some things. " Vegeta replied, disoriented. He grabbed a tight hold of the railing as he

climbed the stairs and walked into his bedroom, then shut the door behind him.

" That was awkward. " Oolong commented, then grabbed a nearby sandwich and took a bite.

Bulma walked over to Goku, " Umm, Son-kun? What happened to Vegeta? "

Goku smiled up at her in a daze, " Veggie gave me a hug all on his OWN, Bulma. "

" ...oh. " she said, even more befuddled than before.

" ▫Tired▫sigh▫. "

This time Bulma glanced in the direction of the nearby sofa where Vejitto was laying.

" I do not think I have ever been this bored in my entire life. " the portara fusion said, starring up at the

ceiling.

" Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be that long in his own timeline. " Raditsu tried to cheer him up.

" I'm not worried as long as that other me is there to keep Goggie safe from the psycho-Chi-Chi; and the fact that

Brolli still hasn't appeared in Goggie's timeline makes me a little uneasy...it's just that I'm so used to doing stuff with

Goggie that it feels weird to do it on my own. " Vejitto explained.

" I could do something with you, it's not like I really have anyone else to make conversation with now that Vegeta's

in the middle of some sort of emotional confusion and ototochan's off in daydream-land. " he motioned to Goku who let out

another content sigh, " So, what were you and Gogeta planning to do? "

" ... " Vejitto grinned, " :) "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫SWISH▫SWISH▫SWISH▫SWISH▫ "

" WHOA SLOW DOWN WILL YA! " Raditsu yelped as he dodged Vejitto's punches as they bounced around the gravity room,

" I'm not used to training under gravity this intense! " he sweatdropped.

" Oh? " Vejitto paused for a moment.

Raditsu took a deep breath, " WHEW! Man, what's that set at? "

" 510x. " the portara replied.

" 510?! " Raditsu gasped, " No wonder I'm having trouble... "

" If we go super saiyajin it'll be easier. " Vejitto offered, then grinned, " Maybe you'll even reach level 2 this

time! "

" I won't reach ssj2 in here. I'm too used to training outside, but I have been getting awfully close lately. " he

smirked at the prospect.

" And once you reach ssj2 you'll start training for ssj3, right? "

A thought-bubble appeared over Raditsu's head with him in ssj3, he'd fly off into battle only to instantly fall over

under the sheer weight of his incrediously long, heavy hair, " Ah...I don't think I'm quite ready for ssj3. " he laughed

nervously.

" Well, that's oh-kay. " Vejitto nodded, then burst into ssj, " Now, whenever you're ready? "

" Heh. " Raditsu burst into ssj as well, " Alright. "

The two saiyajin flew at each other and their fists collided.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhh, I can't believe it this can't be happening there's just no way he completely BLINDSIDED me with that and

**why**** won't this tingly feeling go away!** " Vegeta wailed as he continued to clean up. So far he'd showered, washed his face

twice, brushed his teeth, sprayed himself all over with peasant-repel, and was currently scrubbing his arms with the liquid

hand-soap next to the bathroom sink. He stopped cleaning for a moment to rest. Vegeta plopped down onto the side of the

toliet lid and stared down at his currently naked hands. That entire..scenero up on the roof nearly ripped down 3/4ths of

his mental barriers and set off a dozen or so "Kakarrotto - Good/Safe/Happy" signals through his body. The little ouji

dizzily made a desperate shot to rewire several connections and had only partly stopped the tingles of sheer unadulterated

joy that were still pummeling their way through his nervous system.

" Curse you Kakarrotto! " Vegeta shuddered only to have a blushmark appear over his nose, " WAAH! " he yelped at the

sight of it, " All I did was say his name! " he wailed. Vegeta shook it off, " No. I can't let this go any further. Yes it

was nice of Kakarrotto to return our homeplanet to its rightful form but that doesn't mean I have to get all mushy over him!"

he grumbled, frustrated. He turned the sink on and rinsed his arms off, then doused his face with another handful of cold

water. Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed, " There. That's better. I'm fine. Perfectly normal. There has been absolutely

no change in my purely platonic feelings for Kakarrotto in the past several hours. Hai. " he nodded to his reflection in the

mirror, " And now I shall leave this room and everything shall be back to the way it was with the exception that my planet

and home has now been completely restored with the exception that another wish would be needed to return my people to life

and to bring them back to Bejito-sei but I'll worry about that later. " he rambled off in an attempt to keep his mind in a

non-Goku place. Vegeta quickly put the rest of his training uniform back on and proudly left the room.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Winner: Player 2 "

" WOW! I won! " Gogeta grinned as he and Vejitto G sat infront of the living room tv, " I've never won against

Jitto before! We always tie! "

" That makes tied in VS so far though. " Vejitto G pointed to the screen. Both players had a score of 1-1. One

victory and one loss, " Wanna play again? " he asked cheerfully.

" Sure! "

Several hours had passed. Goku G and Vegeta G had retreated to their room to unwrap the special presents they had

given one another, Raditsu was training in the gravity room, Goten and Trunks had gone to play with their new toys, and Bura

was in her room plotting something.

" It's really fun to play video games on the BIG tv, other Jitto. We weren't allowed to hook it up to the big tv in

my timeline cuz everyone else uses this tv so often. " Gogeta nodded, then felt a sudden chill.

" Gogeta? " Vejitto looked over at him, concerned.

The dance fusion glanced over his shoulder at the window off in the kitchen. The snow had turned to a light rain and

then into a massive thunderstorm, " I thought I heard something. "

" Probably just some thunder. Maybe if we're lucky we can get another round in before the storm really picks up and

we have to shut the ps2 off to a-void it being hit. " Vejitto explained.

Gogeta imagined a huge bolt of lighting piercing the roof and slicing the tv and game system in two. He sweatdropped,

" That would not be fun. "

" Mm. " they nodded in unison.

" But round number 3 would be! " Vejitto grinned.

" YEAH! Haha! " Gogeta laughed as he hit the start button.

Two pairs of eyes lightly flickered behind the kitchen window, one of them dangerously focused on the dance fusion

inside. The glaring figure lifted up a sharp object and rubbed the flat, smooth side of it lightly, watching as the

rain-water dripped down it's point to the handle the figure held in its hand. Another glance into the window. Gogeta laughing

with excitement as he fought Vejitto G's player on the lighted screen before them. The figure smirked.

* * *

**4:32 PM 1/11/2005  
END OF PART FOUR!**

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) So much for finishing this up in 4 chapters...

Vegeta: Say hello to the rarely-used Part 5, everybody!

Goku: (happily) Hello!

Chuquita: Ohhh.

Vegeta: (to Chu) Hey, better to do it this way than to simply keep adding scenes to this chapter until it's unbelievably

long.

Goku: Like Part 4 of "Chomp!"!

Chuquita: (sighs) That's true. Besides I'd hate to rush the ending of this story when I have 2 or 3 major plot-points to

wrap up. I just want to get to Fic 100 SO badly...

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) There there.

Chuquita: (perks up) Anyway, the fact that there is a Part 5 will make my re-uploading of "Kakarroujo" seem less awkward!

Vegeta: Re-Uploading it this close to Fic 100 will look awkward no matter HOW you do it.

Chuquita: I've been thinking of trying to weave its uploading into the two weeks I upload this chapter and Part 5. That way

the Piccolo Oneshot can still be number 99 on the profile page.

Vegeta: So, that would mean, what? This chapter, then the first two chapters for "Kakarroujo", Part 5 of this story, the

last two chapters of "Kakarroujo", and then the oneshot and Fic 100?

Chuquita: (grins) Exactly!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That is confusing.

Chuquita: Better than uploading it all at once. Since I wrote it before the site got rid of indents, asterisks, and tildas,

I have to go back anyway and re-fix everything up in "Kakarroujo"'s files. (nods) (to audiance) Also expect a bigger, bolder,

and so-noticable-you'd-have-to-be-looking-away-from-the-computer-not-to-notice-it warning sign for that scene in part 4.

Vegeta: Hm... (folds his arms) You know, now that I think about it, Turles and his ukefy-"Vegeta-san" antics didn't appear

until AFTER "Kakarroujo".

Goku: (chirps) DIRECTLY after! (holds up roster of all the fics)

Chuquita: (sighs) It's gonna be weird reading through that fic without Turles around.

Goku: (sighs as well) Mmm-hmm. I shall miss him in his temporary absence due to the fact that he doesn't a-ppear til Fic #91.

Vegeta: WAHH! (nearly falls over) SHEESH! You act like it's a GOOD thing that he's here! He's like Bura's opposite with all

his "Kakarrotto should be the platonic seme"-ness!

Turles: (grins) I'm so loved.

Vegeta: (twitchs) Again, will you please get out of here? This is the only place in the entire storyline where Kakarrotto and

I are safe from your ever-present influence!

Turles: (shrugs and sits back in his seat) I'll be good.

Vegeta: ... (narrows his eyes at Turles)

Turles: (pleasant smile) :)

Vegeta: (turns head back in the other direction)

Turles: .......(smirks)

Vegeta: That's it! Get out!

Turles: Aw...(walks off) You're way to paranoid for your own good, Vegeta-san.

Goku: Poor Veggie. (pats him comfortingly on the back)

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-replies!

To Hakura0: lol! Heh, I wish there was an actual store where you could buy doujinshi without ordering online though.

Interesting names. What would Gotenks be in relation to Vejitto and Gogeta...I think he'd be their half-nephew? (Since Goten

and Trunks are half-brothers to Vejitto and Gogeta) That is confusing. Glad you liked Veggie 'n the giant hand. This chapter

looks like it'll be as long as Part 3. Thanks!

To RyukoVulpix:

Vegeta: I sincerely wish I lived there. (muses on the platonic-semeness of what it'd be like living in Goggie's timeline)

To RyukoVulpix: Yup! Before I got my ps2 I had an N64 and Super Smash Bros Melee was my favorite game to play on it! (grins)

That's where the giant Veggie-ish glove comes from. Actually, Veggie's japanese VA voices Captain Falcon in that game, he's

even listed in the credits! The majority of game systems I've had over the years have been Nintendo (I've had nes, gameboy

color, N64, gameboy advance, and most recently gameboy sp). My only non-nintendo systems have been Sega Genesis, Game-gear,

and my ps2. Be lucky you have the gamecube versions, I hear all the stuff they don't have time to put on the ps2 ones intime

to get them out for this and previous Christmases all get put on the gamecube versions. Supposedly you'll get a much larger

choice of playable characters on gamecube than if you had the ps2. :) Glad you liked it!

To Marie Nomad: That's correct! It's also slightly foreshadowing for Fic 100. Yeah, it's just that I got so much feedback on

the idea of a third fusion baby that it was too overwhelming for me and has instead been placed in the "Folder of possible

future-fic ideas" because of it. That's alright, you didn't miss anything that would drastically affect the storyline.

Veggie has some minor mental trauma but he's oh-kay now. Lol! Vegchi was funny :D I might use her in a future comic (after

I'm done drawing the Chibi Goku one). I will. (happily holds up her brand-new keyboard).

To PerfectCell17: Glad you like it! The two Vejittos and Gogeta get along so well. The "soundproof" scene is hilarious! I

really enjoy Veggie's DU, I'm going to be replaying it again to unlock his "memories" :D Some of Turles's plan is being

put into Part 5, but I hope you liked the part that was in this chapter. Thanks so much! I will!

To tea: Thanks! Yup! He's in this chapter too! So glad you enjoyed the fusions' scenes! Heh, it was definately an intense

gaze, that's for sure. I could try to draw it but I don't know how it would come out. Hope you liked the plan. There's more

to come of it in Part 5.

To JustSomeGuy: Hai, Chi-Chi does love Goku, and she isn't completely sure how to deal with Vegeta sometimes. But she's

definately been doing better in recent fics as opposed to some of my older ones. That's correct. The premonitions are indeed

about fic 100.

To Blood-Red Amber: Glad you liked them! She may get a chance to do that. I will.

To Lady Sakura-chan: Thanks! So happy you like the possible 3rd fusions! The boy does look a little like Jitto. What I did

was since Goggie has 1 bang and Jitto has 2, I gave the girl fusion (Geta) 3 bangs and the boy fusion (Veggie Jr?) 4 bangs.

Most of the mistletoe plan was in this chapter, there'll be more in Part 5. He tried to use a combined sentence, but it

didn't work. I'm not sure what happened to Mirai .;; The fusion-baby wasn't created though. Maybe next time. :)

To ShiningMoon: So glad you liked it! Yup, the popcorn's from that. I've never tried it in a pan though, (usually puts

popcorn in the microwave) sounds fun :D Hai, Goku's dream was sad. Most of the plot's in this chapter! Bye!

To Fan: Thanks! Glad you like the idea. If either of the fusion-babies come into existance it will be after Fic 100. I can't

really explain Fic 100 without giving away lots of spoilers, but I will say that it involves a large amount of the cast.

So happy you like Goggie's timeline! There's more this chapter and in the next.

To hitchhiker1: The baby's being put off indefinately due to all the conflicting opinions on him or her. "Veggietine's Day 4"

should be directly after Fic 100. Veggie's funny when he's panicking uke-ness

Vegeta: (to hitchhiker1) You are completely right, my personality is FAR to powerful for the mushy land of ukedom. (grins and

whips out his "Seme" shirt, then puts it on) I've really been enjoying the replies in this Fic.

To hitchhiker1: I like the way things are at the moment too. Yeah, Chi-Chi would definately freak out at that situation.

Four out of five of those questions are answered in this chapter. :)

To hieilover135/Mokuba: Oh! No no no, Brolli's not dead. Raditsu G's just under the impression that since Brolli never turned

up in their timeline that he must've died. I'm not sure where Brolli G is. Don't worry about the main timeline's Brolli

either; as indicated by the recent fics that take place in the future; he's alive and well and going to be returning soon.

Glad you like the fics. Vegeta G will probably try to avoid his timeline's Turles once he lands on Earth; or find some way to

get rid of him without causing Turles to want to stay somehow.

To CerisaTempest: Thanks! It's fun having the two timelines interacting. I still have a lot to work out on that

possible-fusion-baby idea. Yeah, Chi-Chi G is definately crazy. I saw some screenshots of Launch from early dbz eps, but

never any of the actual episodes. It's a shame they forgot she existed, I like her character. They do show her at the very

end of dbz giving her ki the genki-dama. She's wearing something different there, but I forget what. I know she had a blue

jacket on.

To Lchan: Randomness is lots of fun! :D I e-mailed it :) Did you get the e-mail? Goggie's oh-kay.

Gogeta: My stomach hurts a lil bit but I feel fine. (grins)

To Lchan: Hee— this fic turned out longer than I thought it would be so only part of Turles's plan was in this chapter. The

rest is in Part 5.

To doop: Hi! It isn't an official poll, but you can still vote. Glad you liked the doodle! I still need to come up with a

name for the boy fusion. Enjoy the fritos :D

To Dakarne: Glad you like it! Nah, Goku G and Vegeta G wouldn't kidnap Goggie. Goggie's going to spend some time with those

from his own timeline on Christmas but he's coming back to live in the main timeline once the day is over. Lol! She's

currently in a large amount of discomfort due to a combination of the storm and what the two Veggies have done to her house.

To Crimson-Flamed river: Well I still have lots do decide on whether or not the 3rd fusion-baby's even created at all.

Designs could change. Actually I think Pan looks more like Videl with Gohan's color eyes. She looks more Goku-ish in dbz than

gt though. Bura does look near-identical to Bulma. A female Veggie'd be cute. Goku being pregnant..

Vegeta: (grins and tugs at his seme shirt) Well if it absolutely HAS to happen..Kakarrotto would make a fine choice.

To Crimson-Flamed river: Both of those two things would definately follow if that were to happen. There's more mistletoe in

Part 5. This chapter just got too long to fit it all in. Don't worry, I won't destroy it. Actually I've only used the frying

pan a couple of times. Chi-Chi normally has a bazooka in my fics.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops at Chu) You've just got to be creative with her weapons, don't you?

Chuquita: Hey, you haven't seen any of her weapons lately, have you?

Vegeta: True...

To orchideater: Oop! Sorry! DU stands for Dragon Universe, which is the rpg-ish part of Budoukai 3 where you follow a

character's storyline as you fly around Earth, Namek-sei, and Kaioshinkai in search of the dragonballs, capsules that

contain various power-ups/attacks, and fight the bad guys! The chunks range widely in size from miniture bite-sized pieces to

small meteor to an actual couple houses being preserved to a large piece of land being completely untouched. The royal

castle was sliced in half previous to Goku's wish. Heh, the part with Turles G made me grin while writing it. So happy you

liked the dream. I'm still completely clueless on what gender the possible fusion would be. I'm going to let the idea of a

3rd fusion-baby sit around a while and see it anything comes of it. Those names all sound interesting. I'll consider using

one if I decide to have a 3rd fusion-baby exist. Lol! Veggie's gotten a large amount of seme-backing in this fic's reviews.

Vegeta: (grins) I was slightly surprised myself!

To orchideater: I believe it. They're VERY big Goku fans in Japan. He even got his own float in a recent parade.

Vegeta: (pauses and blinks at doujinshi) (starts to shift around uneasily and flush red in the cheeks) ...ah...umm..uh..

To orchideater: That's true. (nods)

Goku: Heehee— bye Turles!

Vegeta: I feel confused and uncertain now...

To Jenna & Vash: I've been playing Buu's Fury too, but I've only gotten up to Babadi's Spaceship. I have to get Gohan up 10

levels before I can enter. They do look very similar, except maybe for the shape of their eyes. LOL! That would confuse

Bardock so! Goodluck with the game!

To GogetaJr: I'm so happy the review box is working for you again. Yup! I got the e-mail! Hee— I recognized it and typed the

dialogue when I go to that part (there's advantages to having the ps2 in the same room as the computer :) ) There might be a

third fusion-baby. I have a lot of stuff to sort out for her or him if he or she will end up existing. I definately will

decide after Fic 100. He or she will be in toddler/chibi form though. When I get to the next gt parody (which'll be of the

Super 17 eps) the 3rd fusion-baby might make a cameo in adult form. Ooh! I'll read your story if you decide to write it!

Another thing that has yet to be decided! Ooh! You're so lucky you got them to battle each other. I've tried but Veggie

wouldn't fuse to make Jitto for my Goggie to battle against. I just saw it. I luv Goggie's final attack! :D One of the

radio stations here (of the 10 local stations I listen to) and "The Reason" was number 3. I forget what number 1 was though.

Nothing special (aside from the snack-foods) really happens here on New Years either. You're so lucky you got to go to the

beach. It's so cold here. Glad you like the mistletoe. Bye!

To Dakarne: Yup, that he is. She's tried it 10 times? (glances at folder containing fics) I never counted how many before.

It would've been cool if Chi-Chi had kept training with Goku. Interesting timeline.

Vegeta: I like how it ends with the platonic relationship. (smiles)

To Nuki: HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Happy you liked the Jittos interacting! It's oh-kay. Hai, the walkthrough I bought barely told me

anything. Someone on DA gave ma a link to a fan-written walkthrough which ended up being 5 times more helpful. With it I was

able to unlock half a dozen characters and find all the db's in both Goku and Veggie's DU's. I've played Paper Mario before!

I like Karo :) Fun name. Unfortunately for Goku, he couldn't get it all in one wish. Nappa in drag o.O Scary stuff. Oh-kay

then! Bye! :D

To SupersayiankingTommy: Heh-heh, they're all going to be very surprised to see Turles. Almost burnt it down? That'd be

dangerous. Hair on fire (remembers scene where Gohan accidentally sets Goku's hair on fire in the Room of Spirit and Time).

It was the first one. I picked bringing back Bejito-sei since there's too much confusion over the fusion-baby right now.

To mkh2, doop & 'shnoo: Hi! DA can be slow sometimes when uploading and logging in. I start class again next Tuesday.

Jankenpo? Oh! Heh, "Oi" and "Ai" are a little intense. Thank you for the vote! Hai, you've got a point. I don't think I could

handle twins though. Glad you like the fic! Bye!

Chuquita: And that's the end of the reviewer-replies! (to audiance) Expect a super-splurge of uploading within the next

couple weeks (what with re-uploading "Kakarroujo" in addition to uploading the current fics).

Vegeta: Ah, "Kakarroujo", the last Turles-less fic before he came to Earth and decided to stay and poke at my paranoia.

Goku: (happily) (to audiance) Byebye! See you next week!

Chuquita: (pouts) I start school again next Tuesday...

Vegeta: (pats her on the shoulder) There there.


	5. The Rematch

1:24 PM 1/14/2005  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from Budoukai 3  
__Roshi: Take cover! It's Chi-Chi!  
__Kuririn: (pales) This is not good!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: Foreshadowing, eh?  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Goku: Welcome to Part 5!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) This is only the 8th time ever we've had to get up this far.  
Vegeta: Don't worry, it's better than an overwhelmingly large Part 4.  
Chuquita: True. (nods) Oh! (points to quote) Since I've unlocked all the characters I'll use regularly in Budoukai 3, I've started off on a 2nd quest to unlock everybody else!  
Vegeta: What about the Tournament modes and voice clips?  
Chuquita: (grins) I'll unlock them afterwards. (to audiance) This chapter's quote is from Kuririn's DU. I did his last night because it, along with Brolli's DU, is not very long. (Each take about a half-hour to complete)  
Vegeta: (chuckles) You don't even get past the Freeza saga.  
Chuquita: Beating it unlocked Juuhachigou. If I go through it a second time I can unlock Juuhokugou and get through the Cell eps. No Buu ones though.  
Vegeta: Kuririn didn't do that much during Buu.  
Chuquita: No, he didn't. Oh! I heard Bardock was originally supposed to have a DU.  
Goku: (happily) That would've been fun!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Especially since they'd have to include Bejito-sei since he's never been to Earth.  
Chuquita: I'd luv to fly around Bejito-sei in Budoukai 3! That's one really helpful thing about this game, since I've been playing the DU's, I've gotten a better understanding of where the different characters homes and cities are in distance from each other. I didn't know Goku's home was so close to the Kame house, the ocean in general, and a desert. I also didn't know West City was next to a beach, OR on the east coast for that matter. (I always thought it was on the west coast of that particular continent)  
Vegeta: (whips out a pair of sunglasses) Heh-  
Chuquita: It was warm yesterday. Today it's raining though. (Again).  
Goku: Do not worry, it'll be sunny again...eventually...soon...I hope. (looks outside)  
Chuquita: I saw the sun yesterday for the first time in a week. That's how long its been cloudy out.  
Vegeta: Snow would be better.  
Chuquita: (grins) Snow would be MUCH better!  
Vegeta: (swaps his sunglasses for a scarf and earmuffs)  
Goku: Aww- (pats Veggie's earmuffs) How fuzzy, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (flushes red) Ah, hai.  
Chuquita: And now, Part 5!

dl

/dl

**Summary**: It's that time of year again! Christmas! Two years have passed since Goggie's arrival and Vejitto has decided to throw him a surprise party! But what happens when the fusions are thrown for an even bigger surprise--Goggie's parents! After Goggie hears about all the wonderful things that have happened in his now-safe timeline, will he decide to go back with his parents and meet his "real" niichan for the first time? And what does Vejitto himself have to say about all this? Meanwhile, Goku tries to cheer up a depressed Veggie with a trip to buy the little ouji the ultimate Christmas present? Will Goku be able to succeed in his quest in finding the best gift ever for Veggie? In addition, Turles learns about mistletoe and its various uses in order to plot several evil deeds!

dl

/dl

**Part 5 Chapter Titles: Burglar l A little off the top l Think happy thoughts l Purring Peasants l Safety in Numbers l Run Goggie! l Turles's Mistletoe Plan: Part 2! l Déjà vu l RUN! l Shocker l ****Turles Mistletoe Pl****an: Part 3! l Goodbye for now l Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night l**

* * *

" ▫CRASH▫! " another bolt of lightning came down in the distance as the rain continued to heavily pour out over 

West City.

This time both Gogeta and Vejitto G glanced over at the small window in the kitchen.

" I definately heard something that time. " Vejitto G's eyes widened.

" The thunder? Or what I heard be-fore? " Gogeta asked.

" The second one. "

" Maybe we should go check it out. " the dance fusion chirped, " Or at least sense around to see if there's anyone

outside. "

" Oh-kay! " Vejitto G set his controller down, " We could get lucky and it could turn out to be Bulma who felt guilty

about leaving us all a-lone so she decided to come back and spend Christmas with us after all! "

" Yeah! " Gogeta grinned, " I don't sense any overly-large ki. It could be her. " he said as they headed into the

kitchen.

Vejitto G paused, " But-- "

Gogeta looked back at him.

" --I don't think Bulma would surprise us. She'd call ahead to let us know she was coming. " a look of concern

covered the portara fusion's face.

" Hm.. " Gogeta folded his arms in thought, " Well, you would know better than I would. " he smiled, " At least in

this timeline anyway. "

The lights flickered above them.

" That's not good. " Gogeta sweatdropped.

" I better go save the game and shut the tv off. " Vejitto G headed back into the living room do to do so. He saved

their progress and shut the ps2 down, then reached for the tv remote control only to have the entire downstairs suddenly go

black.

" EEP! " the two fusions immediately formed balls of ki in their hands.

" So much for the tv. " Vejitto G dropped the remote back onto the counter.

" Maybe, maybe we should bring everybody back to Jitto's timeline til the storm's over, other Jitto. " Gogeta

suggested, then grinned, " At least there we could keep playing our game and we'll have more people around to talk to and

enjoy yummy snacks with! "

Vejitto G shifted around uneasily.

Gogeta blinked, " Jitto..? "

" Those lights didn't go out on their own. " Vejitto G narrowed his eyes the way Goku did in battle while he sensed

for any nearby ki's aside from those of the people who lived there.

" What do you mean? " Gogeta walked up to him, " Jitto...? "

Vejitto G hopped up onto the ledge by the living-room windows and opened one of them, then stuck his head and the

hand that contained the ball of ki in it, outside. The fusion shone the ki like a flashlight at the outside wall. He trailed

it along until he hit a small box built into the wall. It's door had been ripped open and the wires had been sliced into

tattered chunks of metal, " Gogeta. We've got to get everyone out of here. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" For crying out loud! " Vegeta G snorted as he stomped down the stairs to the lab. He and his favorite peasant were

just getting to the peak of comfort and purely-platonic enjoyment when the lights had gone out. Goku G had panicked and

begged Vegeta to go fix the fuse-box.

And so, that's why he was currently in the lab using a small ball of ki to allow him to see what he was doing. Vegeta

quickly fixed the fuse box--and mentally thanked Bulma that she had taught him how several months ago before she left on her

business trip--and turned the lights back on.

Vegeta sighed in relief that he'd accomplished this small feat and turned around to head back up the stairs only to

let out a yelp.

There, pinned to the wall by a hypodermic needle, was a decapitated plushie head in his likeness. The plushie head

was pinned right in the middle of his forehead.

" Oh GOD... " Vegeta G whinced and pulled the needle out. He held the plushie head in his hand and looked at it for

a moment only to recognize what it went to a second later.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! " a shriek was heard from upstairs. Vegeta dropped the needle and ran back up carrying the

plushie head in his hand. He closed the lab door behind him and rushed up to the 2nd floor, made a swift turn to his left

and headed down two doors until he hit Bura's room. The fusions were inside looking for something while Bura stood there in

terror at the sight on the floor.

" Bura?! "

The chibi picked up one of the objects on the floor and nearly bawled, " SOMEONE KILLED MY TOUSSAN PLUSHIE! " she

held the headless saiyajin toy up. It wore a small, plushie-sized version of Vegeta's training uniform and royal saiyajin

armor complete with red cape, " AND THEY STOLE ALL OF KAKARROUJO'S DRESSES! " Bura G held out her small Goku-plushie, who was

now naked with the exception of his boxers, " Kakarroujo-plushie doesn't even OWN boxers! "

" We're looking for Toussan-plushie's head, Toussan. " Gogeta explained, picking a shirt up off the floor. He

frowned, " No. "

Vegeta G shifted around, disturbed at this, " Well, I can at least solve one of those mysteries. " he held out the

head with the a semi-large hole still visible in its forehead from the needle.

" GASP! Toussan-plushie's head! " Bura G quickly grabbed it from him.

" I saw it when I went down into the lab. Someone pinned the head to the wall with one of Bulma's hypodermic

needles. " Vegeta G explained while Bura frantically tried to put the plushie's head and body back together, " Bura you might

want to keep your plushies on you until this is over unless whoever decapitated "me" decides to come back and slaughter the

rest of the body as well. "

Bura G grabbed a nearby plastic baggy and dumped the two plushies inside. She zipped it shut and held it tightly.

" I'm going to check on Kakarrotto. Bura I want you to come with me. Vejitto, Gogeta, go find Raditsu and the boys

and then meet us at my room. We'll all be safer if we're together and in a closed area. " the ouji plotted things out.

" Way to take-charge, Toussan! " Gogeta pumped his fist in the air.

" Heh. " Vegeta G smirked proudly, then got a more serious expression on his face, " Now let's move. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Errr....it's so COLD! " Chi-Chi spat as she plodded along across the snowy Mount Paozu. The woman glanced over at

the little orange cloud floating beside her, " And you're sure I'm not still too deep in a state of "non-pure thoughts" to

be able to ride you right now, right? "

" ....! .... .. ....! " Kinto'un responded.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. " she sighed sadly as they walked past two snowmen, " ..snowmen?! Out here?! " Chi-Chi

stopped in mid-step and turned to her right to see two snow-Veggies standing there grinning. Together they held up a sign

that read "THIS WAY, ONNA" with a large red arrow pointing off in the direction she and Kinto'un were headed, " TWO of them!?

Now why would there be TWO? "

" .. ...... ...? " the orange cloud said.

" Two Oujis... " she thought back to when she had entered Capsule Corp about a week ago and Vegeta and teleported

back and forth at a speed she'd never seen before, " NO...he couldn't have...it was probably just that after-image technique

or something. " she brushed it away, then moved slightly to her left and continued to walk on.

" ... "▫

" ... "▫

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! " Chi-Chi came running back and pulled a roundhouse kick on the first

snow-Veggie's head, then lobbed the second one's off with a swing from her arm.

" ... .... ...... ............?! " Kinto'un facefaulted.

" No, it wasn't really necessary, I just needed to take out some of my pent-up frustration and its healthier if I

take it out on inanimate objects rather than people, that's all. " Chi-Chi nodded, feeling a little less upset than she had

a moment ago. She looked Kinto'un over, then hopped on, " Hup! Hey! Check it out! I'm not falling through now! "

" ? " Kinto'un blinked.

" Well, oh-kay, so I'm still sort of sunk halfway into you but at least I can sit you now. " she laughed nervously,

then grinned with determination, " This'll easily cut our travel time in half! Come on Kinto'un! Let's go to Capsule Corp!

We may even make it intime for lunch! "

" ... .....! " Kinto'un said happily and blasted off into the air.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Vegeta took a deep breath, then proudly marched down the stairs towards the living room.

Bulma smiled as she looked up at him from the couch, " Well, someone looks like himself again. "

" I just had to do a little mental and bodily cleaning, that's all. " the ouji nodded as he sat down beside her,

" So? How's Kakarrotto? "

" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ " a warm content noise came from another couch across the room;

the one Vegeta had dropped Goku off at.

The ouji flushed red in the cheeks and paled at the same time.

Bulma laughed nervously, " You're wise to sit here. He's been doing that since you left him there almost an hour

ago. "

" He sounds like Scratch over a loudspeaker. " Bunni blinked at the couch Goku was on, the saiyajin himself out of

their visual range.

Scratch looked over at her from the armrest of the sofa and sweatdropped.

" Well, I did hug Kakarrotto of my own volition and will. " Vegeta folded his arms uneasily and nodded.

" Now why would you do that? " Bulma gawked.

" I, was a little blindsided by his Christmas present to me. "

" ...which was? "

" He used the dragon balls to wish Bejito-sei back into one piece. "

" WHAT?! " Kuririn gasped.

" REALLY? " Raditsu grinned, " WOW! Go ototochan! This is great! "

" Isn't it just! " Vegeta grinned even wider than Raditsu and his tail wagged back and forth with excitement.

" I'm so glad I made you **happy**, Veggie. "

" ?! " Vegeta froze in place and glanced to his left to see Goku sitting there smiling at him, " Ah-- " he shifted

around uneasily.

" Such a touching scene. " a simliar voice came form the right side of Vegeta.

The ouji turned and nearly fell over to see Turles sitting there, Bulma to the right of him.

" Oi Vegeta-san. I wish you luck and pleasure on your interplanetary picnic with Kakarrotto tommorow. " the evil

type-3 saiyajin smirked.

" Hn.. " a vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead.

" What pic--OH! You mean you're still taking him, even after the wish? " Bulma asked, surprised.

" Why not? The fact that my homeplanet's been restored to its rightful form is all the more reason to go. " the ouji

tried to keep from bursting into an all-out kaka-ish grin as he folded his arms.

" Hai, I'm sure you'll enjoy the trip. " Turles nodded, then looked over at Goku and grinned wickedly, " All alone

with "Veggie", you know. "

" Heehee- " Goku beamed.

" Don't encourage him! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" I can't help it. " he snickered in reply, then whipped out a present, " Here Kakarrotto. A little snack for your

trip tommorow. "

" Oooh! " Goku took the package and sniffed it, " Pastries? "

" You win. "

" Hooray! I win! " the large saiyajin pumped his fist in the air, " O! Can I open my gift now? "

" Why not? After all it is Christmas. " Turles said.

Goku ripped the wrapping paper off and lifted up the top of the cover to reveal, " CUPCAKES! " he picked one of the

green and red iced chocolate cupcakes out of the box, " And they are covered in mounds of delicious frosting! " Goku held

one out, about to eat it.

" HEY! WAITAMINUTE! " Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm with one hand and the box of cupcakes with the other.

" Veggie? "

" Why would YOU be giving Kakarrotto, or anyone for that matter, a kind and thoughtful gift when it's against your

basic nature to do so? " the ouji asked Turles suspiciously.

" The spirit of the season? " Turles grinned cheesily.

" ... " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then took a strong whiff of the cupcake in Goku's hand only to have everything

suddenly go dizzy before him, " WHOA! " a huge blushline appeared over Vegeta's noise and he grabbed a tight hold on the couch

to keep himself from falling over or succumbing to the mushy daze that was now floating through his head.

" By the way, there's some mistletoe juice mixed into the icing. "

Vegeta quickly shook his head clear, though the blushline still remained, " NOW you tell us?! Were you even going

to mention it at all or just wait until we're halfway to Bejito-sei and Kakarrotto eats the entire box thus going into some

sort of dominating kaka-heat! "

" I don't feel very warm right now Veggie. It's actually kinda cold in here. " Goku looked around the room.

" And where would you find mistletoe juice in the first place?! " Vegeta continued his rant with partial franticness

in his voice.

" I have my sources.. " Turles said mysteriously.

" You would be dangerous with "sources". "

" I know! " a malicious grin appeared on his face.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Vejitto jogged into the living room, sweaty and without his gi top, " That was fun! Toussan, Mommy?

Wanna spar with me? "

" Sure Ji-chan! " Goku said.

" Kakarrotto brought back our homeplanet into its original shape and form! " Vegeta piped up again, eager to let out

the news again to anyone nearby.

" GASP! WOW Toussan! That is the best Christmas present EVER! " Vejitto teleported over to the couch.

" Isn't it! " Vegeta almost gushed again, then glanced over to his right to see Turles casually heading off into

the other hallway, " Going somewhere? " he asked flatly.

" Oh, no place special. I just have a few errends to run. " Turles grinned and continued on.

" Errends...hmmph. " Vegeta snorted, " He's plotting something. "

" He's always "plotting" something. That's what he's been doing ever since he came to Earth! Plot! " Bulma exclaimed,

" Thankfully none of its harmful. "

" Yeah, to **your** health. I'm not so sure about mine. " the ouji muttered.

" Say Toussan, has Goggie gotten back yet? " Vejitto asked.

" No. " Goku pouted, " He said he'd be back for dinner, right? "

" Yeah...I'm just bored without Goggie around to aid me in random forms of entertainment, that's all. " the portara

fusion shrugged.

" Speaking of people who haven't shown up...where is Chi-chan? " Goku blinked, confused.

" ACK!? " Vegeta made a sudden choking sound.

" Veggie? Have you seen Chi-chan? " Goku glanced over at him.

" Umm, no? " Vegeta smiled.

Bulma sweatdropped.

" Oh. Well oh-kay then. " Goku nodded. He flopped back in his seat, " I didn't know Chi-chan was so far be-hind in

her present-shopping. Maybe I should go look for her-- "

" --NO! " Vegeta said suddenly.

Goku looked over at him with curiousity.

" No...because, Onna is probably shopping for gifts for **you**, Kakarrotto. You wouldn't want to teleport into the

local mall and find Onna holding an unwrapped present she bought for you. It would ruin the surprise for both of you, right?"

The large saiyajin thought for a moment, then smiled, " I guess Veggie's right. I don't want Chi-chan to be mad. "

" Of course you don't. No one wants that. " Vegeta patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, then looked away and

muttered, " Believe me. "

" Hm. " Goku smiled back at him, " Aw Veggie. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh Veggie-sama, you really think someone's broken into the house? " Goku G gasped as he, Vegeta G, and Bura sat on

the floor in Vegeta G's bedroom.

" Hai. " Vegeta G nodded seriously, then slightly perked up, " But I can easily defeat whoever this mystery person

may be, Kakarrotto. Don't worry. " he said warmly.

" Poor Kakarroujo-plushie, NOW what he wear to the ball? " Bura G lamented as she held the small Goku plushie out

infront of her.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫Knock▫ "

Goku G and Bura G froze.

Vegeta G got up and walked to the door, then sensed who was outside and smirked. He opened the door, " So, you've

found them all, eh? "

" Hee- " Gogeta grinned.

" Yup! Everyone's here! " Vejitto G said as he and Gogeta entered, followed by Raditsu G, Goten G, and Trunks G.

" OH! " the dance fusion said suddenly as Vegeta closed and locked the door behind them, " What about Mr. and Mrs.

Briefs? Bulma's parents? "

" They're out on a cruise actually. " Vegeta G explained, " Pets allowed so Scratch is with them. "

" But we still have to look after the other animals Dr. Briefs keeps in the observatory! " Goku G happily pointed

out, " At least until he gets back. "

" Well, I guess that rules out the possibility of it NOT being one of them. " Gogeta plopped down on the floor.

Downstairs a figure stood, staring up at the door to the saiyajins bedroom. The figure had a larger one set infront

of it, the smaller figure's head leaning onto the larger one's shoulder, " See? See what they've done to you, Go-chan? Well

they won't be doing it for much longer. " the figure smirked, then narrowed its eyes, " Curse him for bringing them all into

one room. I should've gone after you while HE was still down in the lab. No matter. Perhaps having them all in one spot can

somehow be to my advantage. Afterall, none of them have been barely able to sense me at all yet tonight. That's good. VERY

good. " the figure held against the larger one tightly and gave it a kiss on the cheek.

The figure whipped out the weapon from before, " Afterall, someone's gotta leave that room sometime. To go to the

bathroom, to check on the downstairs, maybe to even try to look for me? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Maybe we should try to go look for the burglar. " Gogeta thought outloud, " Or at least contact Jitto. "

Vejitto G waved his hand in the air from across the room.

" I meant MY Jitto... "

" But, I AM your Jitto-- "

" --oh yeah. Well, you know who I mean. The Jitto from the main timeline, the one I've been living with for the past

two years. " Gogeta said, whipping out his orangish-yellow cellphone and dialed the number. He contently sat back to listen.

" We're sorry, the number you have dialed is currently out of range. Please call again. "

" HUH!? " the dance fusion gawked, " Ohhh, that's not fair. "

" Maybe its cuz of the storm. " Goku G suggested.

" We can take out this guy without help from any of the other timelines, Gogeta. " Vegeta G nodded.

" There! " Bura held out her Goku plushie. She had made an outfit for him out of some nearby materials, " Oh

Kakarroujo you look so beautiful! You'll be the envy of everyone at the ball! "

Raditsu sweatdropped at her, " You worry me, kid. "

" I'm going to go out into the hallway and try to call Jitto from there. " the fusion got up.

" Are you sure you should really do that?! With that scary Veggie-plushie-head-chopping burglar out there! " Goku G

gasped.

" I'll be fine, Kaasan! " Gogeta laughed nervously, " I'm just going to be right outside the door, its not like I'm

leaving the general area. " he said as he grabbed the doorknob and left, " I'll be right back, oh-kay? "

The others looked at him with worried unease.

" Oh-kay! " Gogeta chirped and closed the door behind him. He quickly hit redial and grinned. This time the phone

was ringing.

" ▫Bring▫ ▫Bring▫ ▫Bri--▫click▫! Goggie? " Vejitto's voice said on the other end.

" HAHA! JITTO it IS you! " Gogeta beamed only to be hit from behind and knocked halfway down the hall. The phone

spilled out of his hand on the way there, " OOF! "

" Goggie? Goggie? " Vejitto's voice sounded faint coming out of the phone 10 or 11 feet away.

" Ohhhh. " Gogeta sat up and rubbed the sides of his head, " That hurt. " he looked up to see a figure before him.

" And there's going to be a lot more of that before we're through with you! "

Gogeta narrowed his eyes and went ssj, lighting up nearly the entire floor. He gasped in shock, " ONNA!? "

Chi-Chi G grinned distortedly at him. She wielded what could've easily been the largest carving knife Gogeta had ever

seen. She was still wearing her patient's uniform of a white top and dark aqua pants. Her hair was down, bags hung under her

eyes, and the life-sized Goku plushie Vegeta had given her was strapped to her back, his arms tied around her waist from

behind and chin leaning ontop of her left shoulder, " Any last words before you die? "

" Yeah, actually. " Gogeta smirked back at her, " Where'd you get such a ridiculously huge knife? " he grinned.

" WAHHHH! " Chi-Chi G nearly fell over. She snarled at him, " THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! What IS important is that YOU

SUFFER for what you've done to my Go-chan! Twisting his mind to that evil Ouji's evil ways! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN CREATED GOKU

WOULD STILL BE WITH ME RIGHT NOW! "

" Well, technically that IS true---AAH! " Gogeta ducked as Chi-Chi G swung her knife at him. He skidded down the

hall and grabbed his cellphone, then lept down over the railing and into the living room, _::I have to draw her away from the_

_others_

" Goggie? Hello are you there? "

" I'm here Jitto. " Gogeta replied as he dodged another of Chi-Chi G's swings.

" What happened to you? "

" Hey Jitto, remember that psychotic version of Onna we met in my timeline the other day? "

" Hai? "

Gogeta dodged a third and forth swing, causing Chi-Chi G to end up slicing the couch in two instead, " Turns out

she's homicidal as well! "

" WHAT?! GOGGIE DO SOMETHING! "

The dance fusion hopped ontop of the entertainment center, then backflipped over it as Chi-Chi G's knife sliced it,

along with the tv, in half.

" Umm, I don't think I'm allowed to kill Onna, Jitto. " Gogeta dodged yet another attack, " ...am I? "

" No! " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" What if I just knock her out then? "

" That'll work! " the portara fusion perked up.

" Heh. Alright then. " Gogeta put his cellphone away and turned to face Chi-Chi G only to be smacked through the

lab door and down the stairs by the side of the knife like a baseball, " AARG! " he hit the floor, " When and HOW did Onna

get so strong?! " Gogeta blinked in disbelief, then stood up at the bottom of the stairs, Chi-Chi G at the top. He smirked

wryly, " Heh, fitting piece of irony. This is where it all began. "

" Yup, everything's comin full-circle now, demi-Ouji. " she grinned wickedly and held out the knife, " Prepare to

find out just what happens when you make my Go-chan break the rules! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! " and with that she launched

herself down at him, the tip of her knife gleaming under dulled laboratory lights.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmmm... " the large, warm lump sighed, content.

" ... " Vegeta shifted around. The majority of the guests had moved into the kitchen to eat. Goten and Trunks were

playing nearby the tree with some of their new toys that they had unwrapped earlier as Gotenks. Goku was still seated next

to him, only now he was actually leaning against the little ouji while they watched the snow fall outside.

" Tommorow's gonna be the best day EVER! " Goku beamed, " Just me 'n Veggie in Veggie's lil Capsule 3 ship spending

quality time together and not having to worry about anybody interupting our fun and I can't WAIT to see what the sunrises on

Bejito-sei are like! "

Vegeta tried his best to keep from having his face completely turn bright red, " Ah..t--that's nice, Kakarrotto. "

" **Veggie's** nice... "

The ouji bolted off of the couch, causing Goku to fall over onto his side, " HEY! Kakarrotto how about we go for a

quick match in the gravity room, huh? You know, to clear your head, help you relax, stall any mushy thoughts from

interweaving themselves into your mind and causing you to develop non-platonic feelings and desires. "

" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku perked up again and followed Vegeta down the hallway. He watched the little ouji make his way

to the gravity room door and smiled, " Veggie makes me so happy. "

" Well? "

" Hm? " Goku snapped back to attention.

" Kakarrotto are you coming in or not? " Vegeta asked, suddenly inside the room with his head peaking out the open

doorway.

Goku blinked and rubbed his eyes, somehow completely missing the past three or four seconds, " Coming Veggie! " he

said cheerfully, then froze halfway there and looked upward. It was that eerie, foreboding feeling again. This time it felt

nearly disasterous. The large saiyajin attempted to shake it off and quickly grabbed Vegeta's hand tightly, " Veggie... "

he stared at the smaller saiyajin intently.

" Ah, hahaha, yes. "Veggie". That's me. " Vegeta nervously yanked his gloved hand out of Goku's tight, warm grasp

and walked over to the gravity machine, " Kakarrotto could you get the door for me? "

" Sure! " Goku did so. He looked up to see the sparring bots hovering near the ceiling, _::Hm__, that is strange._

_Veggie doesn't really use THOSE anymore. I wonder why he would--::_ he paused in mid-thought when he noticed something. Goku

laughed, " Oh Veggie you are so sneaky! "

Vegeta looked up from the machine and cocked an eyebrow, " I am? "

" Very much so, little Veggie! " Goku chimed in.

" Oh?....OH! Yes, of course I am. " he boasted while still not completely sure what Goku was talking about. Vegeta

turned the machine on.

" Welcome to the Gravity Room. Please make your selection. " the machine said.

The ouji cracked his knuckles and smirked, " Hey Kakarrotto, how about we go for a real challange? 600x the planet's

natural gravity! "

" Oh-kay! " Goku burst into ssj2, " If Veggie thinks he can take it! "

" OF COURSE I CAN TAKE IT! " the ouji snapped, " Just because I happen to be more..petite, than you are doesn't mean

I can't take the same amount of bodily stress as you. " Vegeta went ssj2 as well and turned back to the machine. He imput

600x into the computer.

" Gravitational level accepted. Initiating 600x earth's gravity, now. " everything in the room instantly became

overwhelmingly heavy.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Vegeta let out a large pant as he continued to face the machine. 600x was uncomfortable even at ssj2,

_::Perhaps this was a mistake::_ he grimaced, then looked over his shoulder to see Goku contently jogging in place as if he

hadn't even turned the machine on, _::ARGH! Why must he continue to defy the laws of time and space by out-powering me by his_

_endless__ amount of kaka-strength!::_ the ouji twitched, _::Oh well, no going back now. If I turn it back down to 550x it would_

_be__ seen as an act of ukedom--not to mention Kakarrotto would notice the shift in gravity and start to worry about me::_

Goku performed several warm-up stretches, then assumed a fighting position, " Ready Veggie? "

The ouji took a deep breath and turned to face Goku, then got into his own fighting position, " Ready. "

" HAAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAAA! " they launched at one another, arms colliding. Vegeta swung his right leg upward and hit Goku in the

chest, knocking him into the wall.

Goku peformed a backflip and bounced back off only to disappear and reappear behind Vegeta. He grabbed the ouji

around the waist from behind.

Vegeta let out a small yelp and let loose mulitple ki blasts at Goku's head, the larger saiyajin dodging about half

of them. He dropped Vegeta and once the ouji hit the floor he swung his leg out from under him, tripping Goku who on his way

down sent a ki blast at the ouji, knocking him off-balance and onto the floor.

The two saiyajin lay there on their sides for a moment. Watching each other as they slowly got up. Vegeta hovered

upwards and flew back at Goku again, this time with his fist outward.

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " the ouji screamed only to freeze in mid-flight when something warm, soft and wet touched

his forehead, " ... "

Goku grabbed Vegeta's still outstretched fist and spun the ouji over his head.

Vegeta shook off the strange feeling and grabbed Goku by the shoulders as he fell. He kneed Goku's upper body three

or four times before Goku's knees came up to block them. The larger saiyajin grabbed onto the ouji's shoulders for support.

Vegeta smirked, feeling a vague deja vu from his majin battle against Goku, " Heh-heh-heh... "

" ▫Smooch▫! "

" HUH!? " the ouji froze again. That warm, soft, and wet object had just touched him again, this time on the cheek.

" Hee- " Goku grinned at him, then paused at the expression on the little ouji's face.

Vegeta's eyes had widened to 5 times their normal size in shock and confusion. A light red flush ran across his

entire face, " ...Kakarrotto? " the ouji said, his voice sounding lost.

" Yes Veggie? " Goku tilted his head.

" Why are you smooching me in the middle of our spar? " Vegeta choked out, too bewildered and frightened to hear the

answer.

Goku took one hand off the ouji's shoulder and pointed to the ceiling with a smile.

Vegeta looked up to see all his sparring bots hovering above them in random places near the ceiling, each bot covered

from head to toe in mistletoe. Vegeta's paranoid fear left him, replaced by a twitching annoyance.

" That was so clever of you to decorate the gravity room like that, little Veggie! " Goku grinned.

Vegeta whipped out the peasant repel and sprayed his cheek and forehead, " I didn't, Kakarrotto. " he said flatly.

" Oh. " Goku said, just has cheerful as before. His face went blank, " Then, how did they-- "

" --take a wild guess. " the ouji said, glaring across the room at the non-existant evil type 3 saiyajin.

" Umm....Turles? "

" Yes Kakarrotto, Turles. " Vegeta replied, then raised one hand and fired a ki blast at one of the bots, frying the

mistletoe off it. The remains of the plant fell to the ground with a thunk under the heavy gravity while the bot itself

remained intact.

" Poor little mistletoe. " Goku sweatdropped as he walked up to the plant as smoke rose up off it. He leaned over to

sniff only to have Vegeta slap his hand over Goku's nose and mouth.

" WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! Don't SNIFF it! It's dangerous to do that! " Vegeta warned him, then walked back to the

machine and shut it off, " I'm going to find Turles! Care to come with me to aid in some more revenge? "

" MORE revenge? " Goku looked baffled.

" OOP! " this time Vegeta slapped his hands over his own mouth, _::ACK! That's right! Kakarrotto doesn't know about_

_my__ act of vengence upon Onna!::_ " Ah, nothing? " he smiled weakly.

" Oh-kay Veggie! I believe you! " Goku nodded, then grabbed some of the mistletoe off the other sparring bots.

" What are you doing? "

" I'm getting all the mistletoe off them. When we find Turles we should give him back his plants, right? " Goku

blinked.

A small vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead, " Kakarrotto, this is revenge! It's not a friendly mission! "

" Oh. " he replied, then glanced around, " Well, can **I** keep the little mistletoe plants then? " Goku grinned.

Vegeta groaned, " Fine. "

" YAY! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫THUNK▫! " the knife slammed deep into the floor.

Gogeta stared nervously ahead. The tip of the weapon mere inches away from his crotch, " Was that really necessary? "

" SHUT UP AND DIE, HOMEWRECKER! " Chi-Chi G yanked the knife out of the floorboards and swung it at him again. Gogeta

leaned his head back to dodge and kicked Chi-Chi G up into the air. He scrambled to his feet and ran deeper into the lab.

" Oh man! This version of Onna's CRAZY! " he gawked in disbelief, then noticed a nearby invention and grinned,

" The time machine! HAHA! " the dance fusion skidded to a halt before it and hopped inside, " Well looks like you're going

to save me for the 2nd time in a row, huh? " Gogeta grinned.

" NOT THIS TIME! " Chi-Chi G lept up from behind him swung her knife down, slicing, " HA! I'VE GOT YOU! "

" Really? "

Chi-Chi G looked up to see Gogeta standing beside her, grinning Son-style, " Uh... " she turned to see she had sliced

the driver's seat instead, " OOH! WHY YOU! " she swung at him again. Gogeta cheerfully dodged and they both froze when her

knife hit the control panel, setting off sparks. Chi-Chi G paled.

" Uh-oh. " Gogeta tilted his head as he hovered upside-down, " That's not good. "

With a flash of light the time machine disappeared.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And reappeared in the lab.

Chi-Chi G looked around cautiously. The lab looked exactly the same only less dusty and with the lights turned on.

" HI BULMA! " Gogeta G waved happily.

Bulma looked up from her food-replication machine as the third pizza roll popped into existance on the platter,

" Huh? Gogeta? What are you doing back so soon? " she said, surprised.

" You should leave now! It's not safe here! " the fusion nodded to her.

" Not-- "

" DIE! " a huge knife appeared beside Gogeta, missing the dance fusion by inches.

Chi-Chi G snarled at him.

Bulma stared at the sight, bug-eyed.

" HUP! " Gogeta hopped out of the machine and dashed up the stairs, " This could turn out to help me after all!

With Jitto here I could catch the evilier version of Onna easy! " he grinned.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Chi-Chi G swung her knife sideways, " HA! "EASY", huh? "

" ▫Squeak▫ " the upper body of her victim hit the floor of the step to reveal...a Gogeta plushie.

" WHAT?! You gotta be kidding me he was right-- " she noticed a speck of white pants out of the corner of her eye

dash out of the doorway, " COME BACK HERE, DEMI-OUJI! I'LL GIVE **YOU** A CHRISTMAS PRESENT! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hey look Kinto'un! We're almost there! " Chi-Chi said happily as she pointed over the horizon. They were at the

edge of West City, " And it's only... " she looked at her watch, " 2pm! This is great! "

" Well said, my little cloud-friend! " she patted him, " Now ONWARD! "

" ▫FWOOOSH▫! " Kinto'un flew faster as it headed down towards Capsule Corp. The cloud landed just above the front

lawn and Chi-Chi hopped off, grinning in satisfaction. Her grin then disappeared only to be replaced by a blank stare.

" Ohhhhhh. Flying around like that for an hour cooled me off--my anger's gone! " she realized, folding her arms in

frustration, " Stupid Ouji! Now what'll I do! "

" No, I don't WANT to be mad, I'm just saying that its easier for me to tell him off when I'm already upset. "

Chi-Chi explained, " Hn...maybe I should downplay his entire little "snow-Chi-Chi-into-her-own-house" scheme...or claim that

it never existed and I was late due to a non-ouji-related reason. OR I could go straight to Goku-san instead and tell him

about what the Ouji's done. Hey! Maybe I could snow him i---- " she took one look at the size of the building before her and

sweatdropped, " --no, that wouldn't work. " Chi-Chi then narrowed her eyes, " Either way I'm going to teach that Ouji a

lesson for what he's done! Making me miss half of Christmas! " she then smirked, " He'll pay for this! He WILL pay--▫POW▫! "

The door swung open and smacked her, launching Chi-Chi four or five feet away to the left.

" Oww. "

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

" ▫Swish▫swish▫ "

" ▫Swish▫swish▫ "

" Wow Goggie, you were right this is kinda hard. " Vejitto commented as he and Gogeta dodged Chi-Chi G's attacks

on the front lawn.

" DIE YOU MISERABLE SACKS OF HALF-OUJI'D FLESH! "

" Eh? " Chi-Chi sat up, now slightly dizzy. She rubbed the side of her head only to have Kinto'un tug on her jacket's

sleeve, " Yes? "

" ....! ..! " Kinto'un pointed off across the lawn.

Chi-Chi looked over to see someone who looked like her wearing a West City Sanitarium patient's garb with a large,

life-sized Goku-plushie attached to her back and swinging the biggest knife Chi-Chi had ever seen at Vejitto and Gogeta, who

seemed to be dodging her attacks with ease, " ... " Chi-Chi's jaw hung open.

" AAAAAAAAAAAH! " Chi-Chi G rushed Vejitto, who swung his body to the side and then spun around behind her, yanking

the Goku plushie off her back, " GO-CHAN! " she gasped.

" Heeheehee- " Vejitto tilted the life-sized plushie back and forth teasingly.

Chi-Chi G's eyes practically went red, " **YOU**** GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!!** " she ran at him.

Vejitto smirked and teleported out just as she swung her knife. Chi-Chi G froze when she saw only the plushie infront

of her and the knife slice its head off.

The Goku plushie fell to the ground in two pieces. Chi-Chi G fell to her knees.

" G--Go-chan... " she choked out, reaching out to him. She gently picked the plushie up and held the two pieces

against her, " No...no..it--IT CAN'T BE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! " Chi-Chi G wailed, " I'VE SLAUGHTERED MY ONLY LOVE! "

" There there Onna, it'll be oh-kay! " Gogeta chirped, coming up from behind her.

Chi-Chi G snarled at him, " SHUT UP YOU-- "

" --SNAP▫SNAP▫! " instantly the dance fusion had snapped a straightjacket around her.

" There! " Gogeta picked her up under his arm.

Vejitto picked up the halves of the Goku plushie, " Come on Goggie, let's go contact your timeline's Mommy and get

Chi-Chi sent back home! "

" That is a good plan to me, Jitto! " Gogeta said happily and with that they re-entered Capsule Corp.

Chi-Chi and Kinto'un stood there, stunned, " ... "

Vegeta poked his head out the front door and cocked an eyebrow, " Onna? "

Chi-Chi looked over at him, " I want to apologize for tricking you into thinking you were pregnant. " she said in

a terrified, faraway voice.

" REALLY? " Vegeta grinned excitedly, " GREAT! Wait right here! I'll be back in a second! "

" Huh? " she blinked as the small saiyajin zipped back inside.

Goku poked his head into view, " HI Chi-chan! You finally made it! And just intime for a late lunch! " he said

happily.

" Haha..ha.. " Chi-Chi laughed lightly, her nerves still shot.

The little ouji quickly zipped back to the doorway, this time with a portable tape-recorder in hand, " Here! Speak

into the mic. " Vegeta smiled cheesily as he held a microphone up to her face.

A small vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead and she stared at him lamely.

" Go ahead Onna, don't be shy! " his tail was wagging excitedly by now.

" ...▫FWIP▫! " Chi-Chi whipped out a piece of paper and handed it to Vegeta, then rolled her eyes and went inside.

The ouji opened the paper and frowned, " A WRITTEN apology!? Awww, Onna that's cheating! " Vegeta looked down at it

again and pouted stubbornly, " Now I only feel partially healed. "

Goku looked over at the little ouji, then gave him a hug, " Mmm..does that help, Veggie? "

" Slightly. " Vegeta murmured, starting to flush read in the face.

The larger saiyajin let go of him, " Well I think it was NICE of Chi-chan to say she was sorry for causing poor

little Veggie e-motional trauma. "

Chi-Chi sat down on the sofa, " I wasn't TRYING to cause him "emotional trauma"! I just wanted to trick him, not send

his twisted ouji-mind into a mental breakdown! " she exclaimed.

" Your little trot through the snow must've done some good if it could cause you to so easily surrender, Onna. "

Vegeta smirked, putting his tape-recorder away.

" I'm not surrendering. I'm merely acknowledging a mistake in my previous judgement, Ouji. " she folded her arms.

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta tossed his microphone up into the air and caught it again.

" Also, I don't want to end up like her. " Chi-Chi motioned to her counterpart in the kitchen whom the fusions had

strapped to a chair while in her straightjacket while Gogeta called his timeline's Vegeta on the cellphone.

" YOU'LL **DIE** FOR THIS, OUJI! DO YOU HEAR ME! WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU THERE WON'T EVEN BE A CORPSE LEFT TO PUT

IN THE COFFIN! YOU'LL SUFFER A FATE OF UNIMAGINABLE AGONY! YOUR WISHED-IMMORTAL SOUL TRAPPED WITHIN A TORRENT OF PAIN

FOREVER!!! " Chi-Chi G screamed at him.

" Have a fish and cool down. " Vejitto stuck a semi-large fish in her mouth, muffling her death-threats.

" MMMPAH MMPH!!! "

" Actually you almost did end up like her at one point. " Vegeta pointed out.

" Don't remind me. I refuse to discuss it. " she bluntly replied.

" ... "▫

" ... "▫

" So? What time in the possible-future is SHE from? "

" Oh, she's not. That Onna's from Gogeta's timeline. " the ouji said casually.

" Gogeta's...OHH! ▫WHEW▫! " Chi-Chi let out a humongous sigh of relief, " Haha, oh wow, you really had me worried

there for a second, Ouji. "

" You mean Chi-chan only a-pologized to Veggie because she's afraid of losing her sanity like Goggie's Chi-chan has?"

Goku asked, surprised.

" Of course! You don't think I'd simply apologize to **him** out of the kindness of my heart do you? "

" What kindness? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" It'd only serve to inflate his ego even more than it has already! " Chi-Chi continued, then glared at him out of

the corner of her eye, " I heard that. "

" Heh— " Vegeta grinned wickedly, " Well anyway, Merry Christmas Onna. " he started off out of the room, " Come

Kakarrotto. We have a type-3 saiyajin to find. "

" Haha! Coming Veggie! " Goku happily followed him down the hall.

Chi-Chi sat there for a moment, then got up, " Hey wait! "

" Yes? " Vegeta smirked.

" What KIND of alternate timeline are we talking about where I, one of the sanest people I know, would end up in a

mental hospital! " she demanded.

" Oh, its an magical timeline filled with awe and wonder! " the smaller saiyajin clasped his hands together, " In

Gogeta's timeline, Kakarrotto has become my platonic room-mate who treats me with a non-overwhelming amount of

platonic-affection while I protect and serve him in the rightful position of SEME! Meanwhile, you lose your mind in an asylum

and both Turles and Brolli cease to exist--thus leaving my title unchallanged. "

Chi-Chi paled at the thought, shocked.

" Oh! And Uncle Raditsu lives at Capsule Corp in my timeline too! And other Jitto a-grees with me on who should

be Toussan and who should be Kaasan! " Gogeta chriped.

" I know! " Vegeta beamed, " It's like my very own personally-sculpted DREAM-timeline! "

" Yes, but you don't live in it, do you? " she scoffed, smirking back at him.

The little ouji hung his head, " No. " he said sadly.

" Awwww... " Goku hugged Vegeta tightly from behind.

The ouji froze, " ... " he slowly pulled himself free and turned to face Goku, then moved the larger saiyajin's

arms back to where they were, " There. That's better. No hugging from behind Kakarrotto I can't see a thing back there and

it gives me the frightening feeling of being engulfed by you. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" I luv u too, Veggie! " Goku said warmly.

This time Vegeta's face turned bright red. He shook it off and cleared his throat, " H--hai. That's, nice. "

" Mmmmmmm.... " the larger saiyajin sighed, then started to purr again.

The redness returned to Vegeta's face and his body started to go numb as the sound of purring clouded all other

noise around them. So much infact that he didn't even hear the sound of a small cut circle of the ceiling creak over sideways

and for something to pop out of it. More circles began to copy the first while Chi-Chi watched in confusion. She finally

realized what was going on and chuckled lightly.

" ▫FLASH▫!! " a blast of bright light exploded from the kitchen, then dimmed to reveal a small figure sitting in the

driver's seat.

" Vejitto, Gogeta, hello! "

" Goggie's Mommy! "

" Toussan! " they both cheered at once.

" Goggie's Mommy! Goggie and I beat the other Chi-Chi all by ourselves! " Vejitto boasted.

" Aren't you proud of us? " Gogeta gushed.

" Very much so. " Vegeta G said as he hopped out of the time machine.

Vejitto stared at it for a moment, confused.

" It's a spare. Bulma made it. "

" OH! " he ohh'd, enlightened.

Vegeta G looked the straightjacked, fish-muffled Chi-Chi and nodded, " Excellent work, my sons. You've done well. "

" Now, back the hospital with you Onna! " Vegeta G picked her up and thumped her in the spot behind the seat. He

glanced over at Gogeta, " ... "

" Coming? "

" ... "▫

Gogeta stared at him for a moment, then looked back over at Vejitto, who tilted his head at him and smiled sadly.

Gogeta grabbed the portara fusion's hand and grinned, " Give my re-gards to other Jitto, Toussan! " he said happily.

" Alright then. " Vegeta got inside.

" HOORAY! " Vejitto cheered, pumping his fists in the air, " WE WIN! I missed you, Goggie! " he glomped Gogeta

tightly.

" Hee—— "

" I'm glad you're staying here, Goggie! Everything's so boring without you! " the portara fusion let go.

" Well, I guess I'll be going now. " Vegeta G said thoughtfully. He whipped out a small piece of paper and tossed it

to Vegeta, " If your timeline's Onna is ever in need of any...psychological treatment or desides to suddenly goes homicidal,

give this number a call. " he said cheerfully.

" West City Sanitarium. " the ouji read outloud, still a little dizzy from his current position.

Chi-Chi plucked the piece of paper out of Vegeta's hands and wripped it into several pieces, " I seriously doubt

he'll be needing that. "

" Ah heh-heh-heh-heh. Sure, Onna. " Vegeta G smirked, then closed the top to the time machine and waved as it lifted

up off the ground.

" I don't like that smirk on his face. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.

" Merry Christmas, everyone! See you around, son! " Vegeta G said.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS TOUSSAN! " Gogeta waved back, " JITTO AND I WILL COME VISIT! "

A bright light engulfed the room and the time machine disappeared.

The group opened their eyes again and readjusted them to the light.

" Aw, Toussan's gone. " Gogeta frowned.

" Good riddence. " Chi-Chi sighed, " THAT particular Ouji needs his ego kicked down a notch anyway. "

" No he doesn't. I happen to think his ego is very lucky indeed. "

She looked over to see Vegeta still being held by the larger saiyajin in the hallway, " YOU, however... "

" ? " the ouji blinked, confused. He looked up to see the entire ceiling was suddenly littered with scattered lumps

of mistletoe, one of which hanging directly above him and the saiyajin hugging him. Vegeta paled, " Ah-- "

" Mistletoes— " Goku said happily with his lips puckered up.

" HUH!? "

" ▫SMOOCH▫SMOOCH▫ "

A blast of red light exploded from the hallway, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! " the ouji yelped, his brain falling

into a daze.

" That's 10! "

Chi-Chi looked over to see Turles sitting there checking off marks on a notepad.

He smirked at her, " I'm keeping count. "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" ▫SMOOCH▫SMOOCH▫SMOOCH▫ "

" Only about 12 or so more to go! " Turles grinned.

" Come on Goggie! Let's go have a snack! " Vejitto said, heading off into the kitchen, " Bunni made FISH! "

" I do enjoy FISH, Jitto! " Gogeta cheerfully followed him inside.

" ▫SMOOCH▫SMOOCH▫! "

" Aren't you going to stop him? " Turles asked Chi-Chi, tilting his head slightly.

" No. Maybe I'll get lucky and a few of Goku's germs'll get inside the Ouji and numb his twisted little mind down

into that non-dangerous area. Now THAT would be a Christmas present. " she nodded, " Anyway, you saw that other me. "

" I heard her. "

" And if I've learned anything, getting TOO upset over the Ouji only ends up being self-destructive to me. " Chi-Chi

said, " It looks like Goku-san's got everything under control over there anyway. " she started to head into the kitchen as

well.

" Heh-heh, he DOES adore Vegeta-san. "

" Platonically. "

" ... "▫

" RIGHT? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the evil type-3 saiyajin.

Turles snickered for a moment, then burst into laughter, " BWAHAHAHA! "

Chi-Chi's eyes widened.

" "Platonically". Heh-heh, sure.. "

Chi-Chi turned uneasily and went into the kitchen.

" And, ▫SMOOCH▫! There! " Goku held a dazed and semi-consious Vegeta out infront of him, " Merry Christmas little

Veggie! " he beamed, " And now for lunch! " he pumped his fist in the air and carried the ouji off to meet the others. Goku

paused in the hallway. He set Vegeta down on his feet and part of the flush left the ouji's face.

" Ohhhhhh.. " Vegeta quickly shook his head and whipped out the peasant-repel. He frantically yanked the top off the

bottle and held it over his head, soaking his entire upper body and sending waves of kaka-germs spiraling off him and onto

the floor, " ▫Whew▫... " he glanced over at Goku.

Vegeta smiled wryly back at him, " Merry Christmas, Kakarrotto. "

* * *

4:12 PM 1/19/2005 

**THE END!**

Chuquita: HOORAY! It's finished!

Vegeta: See, you made the right choice in simply adding another chapter instead of enlarging Part 4.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hai, Part 4 would've been over 100kb if I'd have done that instead.

Goku: (blinks) Does this ending seem rushed to you?

Chuquita: Only slightly. Blame it on my overwhelming eagerness to begin Fic #100. (grins super-excitedly)

Vegeta: (shifts around uneasily) I fear Fic #100.

Chuquita: That's just because of the position you're put in, Veggie. Oh man I'm so EXCITED! It's gonna be so much FUN!

(happily) Only one more fic before we get there guys! And that's the Piccolo Oneshot!

Goku: (chirps) Which will have a name of its own shortly!

Chuquita: Yes it will! Piccolo oneshots are always a fun way for me to relax when coming off a fairly big fic like this one.

Besides it makes for a nice "semi-calm before the storm".

Goku: Heehee— I get to be the hero in Fic 100—— (wags his tail)

Chuquita: Hai! It's gonna be big indeed. Especially since I've been planning it out for nearly a year now. I normally NEVER

plan out a fic that long before writing it. Usually I plot stuff out 2 to 4 months ahead of time.

Vegeta: (suspiciously) I still don't completely trust this situation you're placing me in. (folds his arms)

Chuquita: Aw come on Veggie, you know I would never go beyond PG-13 unless a plot absolutely called for it. And so far

nothing really has, so...

Vegeta: Hn... (shifts around again)

Goku: Aww, poor little Veggie is worried. (pouts and gives Veggie a hug) There there little Veggie.

Vegeta: (flushes bright red) Eep?

Chuquita: And now to the reviewer-replies!

To Blood-Red Amber: Nope! She tried to though. Hai! Fusions are very cute! :D

To SupersayiankingTommy: Chi-Chi's frying pan is dangerous. Luckily she rarely uses it in my fics, but unfortunately she

instead opts for the even more dangerous bazooka. Gotenks will be making a few new upcoming apperances, but I dunno if I'd

want to have him stuck or not. The two Hercule and Goku fusions from Budoukai 2? Oh they're scary! Mr. Gotan more than Gokule

though. Gotan's a reminder to me that Hercule should never shave his facial hair. Good luck with your fic!

To Hakura0: Oop! I kinda forgot about the danger of being poisoned while wearing mistletoe '.';; Vegeta G was too depressed

to want to go back right away. Also if I sent them right back to the main timeline a large chunk of this chapter wouldn't

have happened, or it would've gone in a completely different direction. I'm not sure how many times altogether, but I did

find out that the word "platonic" has been used in 26 stories altogether, and that it's actually been around in my fics for

almost two years now. Also! It first appeared in "Flying Saucers" were Veggie uses the word "non-platonic". :)

To Lchan: Oh-kay! lol! Prego. Interesting names. In Veggie dialogue, "smooch" is actually the platonic form of kissing.

Goku: (shakes his head) Hai, I'm not allowed to kiss Veggie cuz its against rule #3.

Vegeta: That kind of rule I can tolerate. Besides, even if Kakarrotto didn't have such a rule placed upon him, since he has

no non-platonic feelings for me anyway he would continue to use smooches instead of kisses. (nods)

Goku: I would?

Vegeta: Yes you would! (face goes bright red)

Turles: (sweatdrops at being poked) ...?

To Lchan: Thanks! I'm currently working on "Kakarroujo"'s re-upload.

Vejitto: (grins) Such a nice wreath. (pats it)

To JustSomeGuy: Aw, glad you liked it! Shenlong's a fun character to work with, even though he isn't used that often.

Veggie's definately gotten more paranoid lately. Poor guy, he needs to relax.

Goku: I can help Veggie re-lax!

Vegeta: (flushes light red) I'd rather you didn't.

To tea: Glad you liked it! Both were fun scenes to write. Gogeta spent a large amount of this chapter in his own timeline.

Thanks for the vote! I still don't know what I'm doing with the possible-3rd-fusion-baby though. That she would! :)

To CerisaTempest: Thanks! Happy you liked the Shenlong part! I dunno where his home is exactly. In the show/manga, Shenlong

always seems to be in more of a hurry to get home than Porunga does. It would be interesting.

To PerfectCell17: Glad you liked it! Heh, the rest of Turles's plan is in this chapter. Bejito-sei would make for a great

backdrop in Budoukai 3. In the walkthrough I've been using lately it lists where the dragon balls are in Veggie's DU:

_Saiyajin Saga DB's:_

_In the forest on the far northwest on the main continent, East of the tournament platform in the ocean._

_Freeza Saga DB's:_

_Northwest of a cave on the far southeast island, __Namekian__Village__ on the southwest island._

_Cell Saga DB's:_

_South of __South__City__, in the Ocean._

_Buu Saga DB's:_

_North of Kami's Lookout, and A little bit southwest of Kame House._

I hope that helps! I should've reposted the first two chapters by the time this chapter is uploaded. :)

To Albino Black Sheep: Thanks. Glad you liked it!

To GogetaJr: Aw it's oh-kay. At least the review button is working for you again! :) Happy you liked that part! Heh, we're

supposed to get a huge snowstorm simliar to that here this Saturday. Hai, original characters are always hard for me to

think up; which is why there aren't that many of them in my stories. Thank you for your vote! I still have to figure out what

I'm doing with that. Veggie was very happy and touched by his present. And Goku was happy that Veggie glomped him. You'll

find out in this chapter! Yup! Just tell me when you upload it, oh-kay? You're welcome! I'm a little over halfway there

unlocking all the characters. Android 16 you unlock on your 2nd time through Kuririn's DU. After you fight Freeza the first

time, two red dots should appear on the screen. Go to the one on the right and you'll meet up with Ginyu after he became a

frog. Then continue on as usual and your DU should extend into the Cell saga. Android 16 is one of the ???'s on that map.

Bring him to Capsule Corp before going to the Cell Games and you'll unlock him.

As for Omega (Ii) Shenlong and SSJ4 Goggie:

_From the walkthrough guide: OMEGA SHENRON/SSJ4 GOGETA:_

_Do the Broly events and you should be invited to a tournament, ignore _

_the__ invite and instead head to __West__City__ and talk to Bulma. You may _

_need__ the 7 dragon balls for this. Then continue to the tournament. _

_Then Omega Shenron will awaken, go to the marker to fight him, and _

_Vegeta and Goku will fuse, to make SSJ4 Gogeta! SSJ4 Gogeta is so _

_powerful__, you only fuse for about 30 seconds before it wears off, and _

_fortunately__ you do so much damage with just a regular attack it really _

_doesn't__ matter._

I have yet to unlock both of them '.';; My highest level? I think Goku's on 26 and Veggie's 24. I have to double-check

though. Oh! I unlocked regular Goggie! :D He's so much fun, I luv his attacks. You're so lucky you have warm weather. I miss

summertime so much! Glad you liked the mistletoe. Yup, Goku made Veggie VERY happy by making that wish. K!

To Jenna & Vash: Aw, sorry you're stuck too. It's really hard to level up in that area to the left of the save button

Especially against those particular bad guys who shoot at you as opposed to the ones who just try to punch. Ooh, that would

make a fun story once it gets warmer outside, and I luv using the gang on Bejito-sei. Heh, I can just imagine Chibi Veggie

making a sandcastle. Hiei's afraid of Goku? The kaka-germs shouldn't bother him, I wouldn't think. Goodluck with the games

as well! I'm currently going through the DU's to try to unlock everybody. I'm a little more than halfway there. lol! Toma

can't go on vacation.

To Gokurper: Ah, Veku. I'm not sure what happened to him. He was in that one story and then disappeared. Interesting idea to

use him though. I'll think about it. :)

To orchideater: Aw it's alright, no matter what day a review is sent it always gets a reply :) Good advice, I do plan to let

the fusion-baby idea sit for a little while before I decide what to do with it. There's currently way too many directions

to go in with that and I need to organize things first and figure out whether or not to use the plotline and how it would

affect everyone. I was really starting to get confused due to the sheer number of opinions on which gender the 3rd fusion

baby would be and what he or she would look like or act. (dizzy) Original characters are one of the hardest things for me to

write, that's why I normally avoid them unless they're either critical to the plot (Like Ms. La Flu in "Veggie-wear", the

Veggie android in "Veggienapped", or V.2 the gt-looking Veggie-clone in "Doublemint") or Toriyama never supplied information

about them (such as Queen Ruby--Veggie's mom, or from my comics, Cilantra--Brolli's mom). Heh, I like using Shenlong. Shame

I can't use him that often though since the fics run on semi-realtime. I'm not sure how those two wishes would be smushed

together, unless Goku had a more clever trick than simply putting them into the same sentence. I liked Suno too. She seems

really nice and she rescued Goku from freezing to death and lent him some cold-weather clothes. During the first Piccolo arc

she's even in the filler and it could've easily led people who didn't know how Dragon Ball ends to believe that she would end

up with Goku rather than Chi-Chi who had appeared less often. I liked that they gave Launch a cameo. Good to know she's still

around somewhere. The scene with Veggie seeing his planet again was so much fun to write. He missed his home so much. Heh,

he's going to try to peek at it during the oneshot. Wow, even with the choppy feed it must've been cool to see the parade. I

have a 56k modem so it wouldn't even completely load when I tried to watch it '.';; That shot of the Goku float sound great!

You're very lucky. :)

To ShiningMoon: Aw, you're not late, don't worry :) Heh, the mistletoe plots are fun. Having Bulma constantly busy and away

from home is one of the few downsides Vegeta G has to deal with. Veggie was so happy about the wish. They will get to their

picnic soon. :D

To Queen Phoenix: Hee— I may be uploading part 2 of "Kakarroujo" and Part 5 of this chapter on the same day cuz school was so

long yesterday. I'm very happy its back, I worked really hard on "Kakarroujo" :)

Aww, thank you so much for the fav! Veggie definately had a vastly mixed amount of emotions after finding out about the

"baby". He's still affected by it. Any good dbz sites? I suggest Dragonball Arena: dragonballarena.gamesurf.it /english and

Daizenshuu EX: w w w .eden .rutgers. edu/ (insertsquiggle)vegex / Just make sure to backspace the spaces between the urls cuz they don't show

up on this page when typed correctly for some reason '.';;

I'm so excited for the 100th fic! It's gonna be so much fun!

Chuquita: And so, "Slushie" comes to an end!

Vegeta: (happily tosses armfuls of mistletoe into the trash)

Goku: Hee— Happy Be-lated New Year everybody!

Chuquita: (grins) See you sometime next week with chapters 3 and 4 of the "Kakarroujo" reload AND the brand-new, 8th Piccolo

Oneshot!

Goku: HOORAY!


End file.
